Shadowed Life
by Passionate86
Summary: Life after BD- BxE, Edwards past comes back to haunt him, and Bella, punishment finally for the evil Jane and a prophecy fit for a Queen, how will bella cope with everything and will happen to the old coot Aro? Rated M for sexual content etc. please revie
1. Chapter 1

Plans

"Bella? ….. Bella? …..Love?" Edward asked in an uncomfortable tone.

"I'm sorry Edward, my mind was wandering, did you need something, is something wrong?" I asked, trying to understand the difference in his voice.

"Well actually I was thinking Bella, that since Alice and Jasper are going to visit Zafrina and the other Amazons, that we should let them take Renesmee with them. Alice has been thinking about asking you, but she know how protective you are over our precious girl, you don't have to agree to anything right…"

"Sure, Renesmee would love that," I said cutting him off without hesitation.

Before I knew it, Edward was behind me, hands on my waist, pressing his lips to my ear. I could feel his smile against my pale skin as he let out a pleasing sigh. Lately, Edward had been less of himself, but only around me, when he was around Esme, and everyone else, he was his normal glowing self. I didn't bother paying much attention till the past few days, and I knew it wasn't much if he didn't mention it, but now I was starting to second guess that.

"Are you sure Bella? I know how it hurts you to be away from her for more than a day," Edward questioned.

"To be honest Edward, I think it would be a great learning experience for her. Of course I will miss her dearly, but since Aro….." I paused, hesitating to remember the visit he last paid. " Since Aro came, I've been sheltering her. Jacob is the only one allowed to spend time with her away from the house unless we are hunting. We trust Renesmee with Alice more than anyone else, and plus, we will be able to spend more one on one time together."

He spun me around in such a motion that I could have been a ballerina. His eyes glowed an almost caramel color as they connected with mine, Esme called it a gift, that when two vampires are connected in every way and are truly meant for one another, the dominant vampires eyes change colors when he looks into his mates eyes. If I were still human my faced would have been turning from a pale pink to a definite red.

"Bella, you're an amazing creature," he laughed. "Well you know……that we are approaching our one year anniversary, and I wanted to make it extraordinary for you, for us. And with Renesmee gone with Alice and Jasper I can put all my time into us, plus you need a break love." words so true as Edward spoke.

He was completely right, and he knew it, I knew it. I was spending all my time focusing on Renesmee, with teaching her and helping her grow, I'd put Edward and I on the back burner. No matter what, we loved each other without question and no one would doubt that, but we did need some time alone, more than just the nights when Renesmee was fast asleep.

"What did you have in mind?" I curiously wondered.

"Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper don't leave for week, so I have till then to figure it out, I have a few ideas, but I want to surprise you love," Edward spoke softly.

Knowing Edward, no matter what we did it would be amazing, anything was amazing when I was with him. "Okay, I trust you Edward."

"Well I suppose I'll go tell Alice the wonderful new and she wont maul me in excitement like she would you, so I'll tell her. Plus I need to talk to Carlisle before he leaves on the hunting trip tomorrow with Emmet, Rose and the others. I'll be back before you know it love, I know you will need to prep for Renesmee to leave and I'll send Alice to come and help you with details," he said while holding my face, then he kissed my forehead and was gone in a flash.

I just went to check on Renesmee as I heard Alice opening the door to me and Edwards comfy cottage hideaway. She wasn't her bright self as I normally encountered. We came to stand on each side of Renesmee's crib, she barely fit in it now and I knew Edward was already intent on getting her a bigger bed for her first birthday.

"Is everything okay Alice? You seem like you are not yourself tonight," I asked.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, "you're always worrying little sis," he new thing she liked to call me, "her little sis". " Me and Jasper got into an argument that's all, it was nothing big…. I want to thank you Bella for letting us take Nessie with us. I know that she would be upset if I left, we left without her," she said softer than normal. My eyes focused, almost glaring at her, she still staring at Renesmee, she rolled her eyes. "Everything is fine Bella, stop worrying!"

Suddenly she snapped out of her mood and in a flash she was pulling me to the bookcase by the fireplace with enthusiasm. We spent some time looking over maps, deciding safest routes, and best hunting areas. Alice had been there before and assured me she knew the best way and wanted to make sure I approved. Of course I did. We were going over the hunting plans in the Amazon and I was worried bout the jaguars and anacondas Emmitt had once enthused about, when we looked up. We heard Edward coming and Alice knew that was her cue to leave, we hadn't noticed that it was almost light outside and I had wondered what had taken so long to talk to Carlisle. We waited for Edward to get closer and we said our goodbyes and talked about finalizing plans later on.

Edward seemed to slow down as he got closer to the cottage, and it puzzled me. I heard him and Alice and knew the difference in the sound of their running. Alice didn't even stop to talk to Edward, so what was taking so long?

"Morning Bella….sorry for my extended absence. Uh…Jasper had a lot to talk about when I was done with Carlisle. Alice probably told you they got into it hey?' he sighed.

"Edward……. What's really going on? I get a feeling that there is more I'm not being let in on. Please! It worries me, you have not been yourself around me for a few weeks now. Did I … do… something," before I could finish my sentence he had scooped me up and was embracing me in a passionate kiss as he carried me to our room. We knew Renesmee would be up soon so we laid on your bed as we did when I was still human, my head on his chest, his arms tightly around me, just being natural, as much as we could for still being vampires.

After a while there was a slight sigh from him "Alice is right, you worry too much Bella. Everything is fine. Carlisle was worried because he has old friends that are coming to visit, and he knew my plans for us to get away. He wanted to make sure it was okay with us that they were able to stay here at the cottage, he didn't want to make it an intrusion on our "little home" as he referred to it. I told Carlisle it was okay, I guess they helped him through his transition for a while, before my time, he really trust them, so I trust them because I know Carlisle's judgment. Then I was talking to Jasper, he wants to mainly fly as much as possible with Renesmee, and Alice is set on making it a foot race, saying it would be a healthier learning experience for Nessie. I agree with both, but seems like you and her already arranged a foot race love. Emmett wants to discuss expanding our hunting grounds, and just well a lot to talk about," he sighed.

I was approaching my one year vampire birthday, so basically I knew that more was talked about then just that, so I figured it was our getaway plans and he didn't want to ruin what he had planned.

"Momma? Daddy?" Renesmee called. I was already at her side before she finished the word daddy.

"Morning Nessie! I have some good news for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

The day before Renesmee left, my mind was a mess, I was utterly distracted. Today was family day, and we started by taking "Nessie" hunting and Edward taught her about mountain lions and more dangerous prey. I watched, tense of course, as my growing daughter took her first mountain lion. Edward and I stood as she indulged and gloated over her victory. Edward was glowing with pride, mountain lions were his favorite, now he passed along his thrill to Renesmee.

After hunting, we drove to see Charlie like we did normally. He was sad when we told him that Renesmee was going on vacation to Wisconsin to visit old friends of Alice's because we were going away to celebrate our anniversary. Of course he offered to take her, but we insisted that we didn't want to trouble him. Charlie was already busy with packing, he was moving in with Sue on the reservation, which I was glad for, he would definitely be more safe there than anywhere else. Edward and I bought my old house from Charlie, telling him that mom would stay there when she was in town to visit. Really, it was where me and Edward spent so much time together and I could not imagine anyone else living there.

Dinner finished and even thought Edward and I didn't eat, which Charlie was used to and avoided asking questions about, I packed leftovers that dad insisted on, and I started on the dishes. Charlie, Renesmee and Edward relaxed in the living room and chatted about the usual topics, mainly the weather. Even though Renesmee "ate" this morning, she still had an appetite and always loved eating dinner with "grandpa" in the human way, he loved it too. After I finishing the dishes and saying our goodbyes, we took Renesmee to the reservation to stay with Jacob for the night. He was surely going to miss her the three weeks she'd be gone. I didn't catch much of what was said, but I chuckled when I heard him say something about it feeling like and eternity while me and Edward looked at each other and smiled.

The pack completely trusted us, well Leah was still coming around and slowly as I might add, but we trusted them all the same.

"I'll miss you little one," Jacob said as Renesmee touched his cheek and gave him the run down of her trip to the Amazon.

I loved to watch them interact, her little giggles to his thoughts. It was like they had their own language, Renesmee only speaking to answer some of his questions. It was effortless for them, but tonight was a bit harder, they had never been away from each other for more than a day at a time and even Jacob was becoming more and more of a permanent fixture in the Cullen home. Then it happened!

"I love you my precious Jacob, my protector." Renesmee spoke softer than her earlier giggling conversations.

We were all stunned, especially Edward and Jacob. We hadn't realized how much she had mentally grown, a teenager really, even though she still preferred to call Edward and I, "momma and daddy." Jacob automatically embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my little bloodsucker," he chuckled, everyone chuckled, except Edward.

Edward smiled, excused himself and got up, said he needed fresh air. I mouthed the words "I'll be right back," and followed Edward outside towards the beach where he was.

"Edward, darling, are you okay? I know that was unexpected but you should know….," I stopped as soon as I saw his face when he turned to me. I rushed to his arms, my hands holding his lost, pale face. "Edward, talk to me please!"

"I don't know what to say really," he managed to get out "I never really prepared for this, I never prepared to be a parent Bella, its hard. Unexpected really. I knew this day was coming but I was hoping years down the road, not tonight. I felt everything from joy to pure fury. I almost could not control myself, she is my little girl Bella. Jacob is a good friend of yours and like a brother to me, but Renesmee……love?" his voice shaky the whole time. " What do we do Bella? I'm…. I'm scared," sighing lightly.

"Edward, no one could have planned for this. I'm not sure there is a guide for two vampire parents with a half vampire, half human child, who happens to know who her love will be. But we must not worry too much, you always tell me not to worry love. Jacob knows the rules, you can hear his thoughts, and if there were an issue, some type of impure thought, you would be the first to know. You have to let these things run its course. It will be hard for me as well, that's why we have each other Edward."

Edward paused for a moment to think, "You're right Bella, things will work out the way fate has planned. Honestly, he respects you and me, especially when it comes to his… our Nessie. He loves her beyond reason, its hard for them as it was for us, I can understand more clearly now. Thank you for your love Bella. Well lets get back, they probably think I'm furious by now," he chuckled.

Edward was learning to control himself, his anger, especially with me to calm him and reason with him. We went back to Jacob and Billy's old red house and explained our worries, made sure Jacob had to bring Renesmee back at 8 in the morning and that he was welcome to stay and spend more time with her before she left. Even though he was welcome whenever he wanted anyways.

Edward and I were on our way home, taking our time, when Edward caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. He stopped in his tracks, letting out a small, deep growl from his throat.

"We need to get home now Bella!" he whispered. "I'm not sure yet, but someone have Carlisle and Esme on their mind. I don't recognize the scent so we need to find out whats going on."

Carlisle's guests were not supposed to arrive for another few days, so it was an unexpected treat to hear Carlisle's laughter as we got closer to the house. He was reminiscing when we came in.

"Edward and Bella! Glad you're home, just in time to meet our early guest," he chuckled. "This is Joshua, we met while I was in London, we go far back. He decided to come early, before everyone could take our time away from reminiscing. Beth, Ryan, Melody and Jackie will be here around mid-day tomorrow. Edward, you and Bella are leaving in 2 days so you will meet the rest before you go." he exclaimed.

Rosalie was with Emmett by the window staring at each other with great stress. Finally Emmett spoke, but not before Edward had shot him a painful glance, "and Tara?"

"Um…. Joshua said she may be a few days late, she has to stop elsewhere before she gets here," Carlisle said with an edge in his voice.

"Sorry we will miss her Joshua. Hey Bella, you ready to head home, its been a long day and tomorrow will be longer?" he said pulling me towards the back door already. "Goodnight everyone, it was nice to meet you, I'm sure we will see you in the morning," he was now rushing me faster.

"Goodnight," I weakly replied. I knew now more than ever that there was a reason Edward was rushing to get to our cottage.

"This has to come to an end Edward!" I demanded "Why the sudden glance at Emmett, the rush to get home, the painful look on your face now? I demand t know, at the very least!" I was worried and furious at the same time

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he murmered "Tara…." Edward painfully said. "She is the reason why I have been a little off lately. That's why I plan on taking you away for our anniversary, Carlisle thought it would probably be best if you were not around her," he sighed. He saw my puzzled look and continued to explain, "See there was a time when I left Carlisle, you know that, but I met up with another vampire while I was away, Tara. She knew the area and it was nice to have company. She showed me the ropes and we bonded rather quickly, more than we should have," he spoke softly and remorsefully. "Things were strictly physical between Tara and myself."

My eyes were blank and he could see. I was not sure what to say, but a growl eventually escaped and my blank stare turned fierce. "Did you love her?" I demanded!

"No Bella!! You're my only love I promise you that, you're the only one I have ever loved," truth ringing from his voice. "She has a special gift, a gift that is hard to deny…. _seduction_ is her gift," he mumbled. "But I let her Bella, her attraction for me was one-sided, she fell in love and I was only under her charm," his voice cried. "That's why Carlisle thought it would be best if we went away, I don't want you to loose it on her," he spoke seriously now.

"Do you think I cant hold my own Edward? Do you think she is better than me, stronger?" I was furious by now.

"Bella please, I don't need a fight to happen, I know you're strong. It just pains me to think that you would fight with someone who doesn't matter to me! I don't want to put you into any position that will bot be comfortable for you," Edwards voice straining now.

My dearest Edward was in pain, I could see it clearly and I went to him, taking human speed so I could think of what to say, how to react.

"I'm sorry Edward, its hard to think of you with anyone else other than me. I just wish you would have been honest with me, this wouldn't have been such a big issue. I know you love me, but I cant handle things better than you give me credit hor," I said more relaxed .

" I should have been honest from the start. Alice had one of her visions, and I saw what she did, she saw Carlisle's old friends, and Tara with them. But Carlisle doesn't know Tara, she only joined them as of recent. I just got scared, she has a gift like Jane," he said a little agitated now, "its something that's hard to avoid, and Alice saw that Tara was still in love with me. Alice and Jasper's fight had something to do with that as well. She wanted to tell you, but Jasper said that it was a bad idea to mention it, I'm sorry Bella."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Not soon enough love," Edward sighed.

"I want to….meet her. I can handle it Edward, I promise," I said carefully.

"I hope she is delayed a few days, I don't like that idea much, but we will leave when we are supposed to, and if she isn't here yet, we wont wait to see her," he demanded.

"Fine…" I said anxiously.

He spent the rest of the night making it up to me, and I had no problem or complaints about it. Edwards touch was unusually rough, he has so much frustration the last few weeks, that the physical contact was his release. We managed to completely destroy the bed Esme have us from her beach island we honeymooned in. She probably fiured we could get more use of it since Edward had to buy her a new one, seeing Edward partially destroyed the frame anyways. I still had my "newborn" moments, and Edward ended up with a slight bite mark on his chest were his heart would have been, although it burned him a bit, he didn't seem to mind, and was quite smug about it. The best part about our night was that we seemed more bonded, if that were even possible.

The morning came all to soon, and Edward sent me to talk to Alice while he cleaned up our mess of a shredded bed.

Jasper was the first I saw and he just smiled and rubbed his chest like I had gave him the love bite I had managed on Edward. I chuckled as I made my way upstairs to find Alice in her closet, packing a small backpack with gifts for the Amazons, ans some of Renesmee's human things, her favorite blanket and some snacks just in case they missed a chance to hunt on their way down. She looked up and smiled, "Edward told you I take it?" she said smiling. She saw the whole thing in her mind, most likely blocking out the part of Edward making it up to me.

I chuckled, "yea, everything is fine. Renesmee will be home at 8, and of course with her Jacob. They confessed their love for each other last night Alice," I said a little too enthusiastically.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "Nessie will tell me about it later I'm sure," she giggled like a school girl that has just been asked out.

Nessie was home a little bit before 8, Jacob didn't want to pust it after last night. They sat in the living room with Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Joshua, while me and Alice were still upstairs. We went over everything for the last time and went downstairs to join the rest. Edward was just coming in and getting hassled by Emmett and Jasper about the "love bite". He had no problem letting them see the faint mark I left as he gloated. I payed no attention and sat next to Joshua and Renesmee on the couch. When she was done with Joshua, she climbed into my lap and rested her face in my hair wrapping her arms around my neck. After a moment she touched my face showing me what she knew about Tara from Joshua. Edward glanced slightly in my direction hearing Nessie's thoughts. He didn't seem to be bothered because I knew about everything already. Renesmee seemed to bounce around the room from one person to the next saying her goodbyes, finally settling on Jacob's lap, where they were curled up by the window, Jacob had phased, he wasn't too sure about Joshua yet, and didn't want to take any chances with his tiny love that now played with his thick fur as she kept touching his face and giggling.

After a while of napping with Jacob, Alice announced that they would have to leave shortly if they were going to stay on schedule. Edward and I were sitting by the piano while he played my lullaby, Nessie waled over and sat on his lap while he played. She always enjoyed watching his hands, she almost seemed mesmerized really. Everyone seemed to gather around to say their last goodbyes.

Before I knew it, my little Renesmee was heading off with Alice and Jasper, my mind so was lost. Edward saw the pain in my eyes and wrapeed his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my cheek, then whispering in my ear, "She will be fine love."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_They were more pale then most of our kind, but still beautiful in their own way. Beth, Melody, and Jackie were 3 sisters, all with the blackest hair you'd ever seen, maybe that was why they looked paler than normal. Their eyes were a deep purple outlined in white, it was very unusual. Then there was Ryan, very unusual himself, black hair like his sisters, but styled in such a way that he had looked like a mortal that had just awoke with messy hair. Thankfully Edward could not hear my thoughts because honestly, I thought his hair gave him unique qualities, attractive qualities. His eyes were an amber color and full of fiery passion. Almost as gorgeous as Edward, but not the same, Ryan had his own look about him._

"_Carlisle!" Ryan exclaimed, "How have you been old friend? Its been decades, looks like you have been growing your family pretty well," looking intently at me._

_I felt Edwards grip tighten on my waist, even without a hint of any feeling on his face._

"_It has truly been too long Ryan, glad you were able to make it. It may be a little crowded for another few days till Edward and Bella leave," motioning towards us._

"_They're not staying?" Ryan sounded disappointed._

"_No, we are going away to celebrate our anniversary, we leave in two days, wish we could stay Ryan," Edward sounding less than enthused._

"_That's a shame, I have heard so much about you and Bella. I was hoping to get to know you better, but congrats none the less," Ryan spoke as if he were truly sorry we were not staying. "Where are you headed off to, if you don't mind me asking you Edward?"_

"_Well actually, its still a surprise for my Bella, she doesn't know anything about what we are doing, if you can understand," Edward chimed smugly at me bringing his lips to meet mine._

"_Understandable," Ryan replied._

_They all settled in very well and I was interested in Ryan's stories, probably more than Edward would have liked. It was like I was hunting, so intent, focused, hungry for more of his stories of course._

_In the middle of the chatter between everyone, Beth caught the sound of something._

"_Tara's here early," she sang as the room became a tormenting quiet. _

_We all waited as if eternity was coming to an end. For some strange reason Ryan stared deep into my eyes and when Edward noticed, he pulled me up to his old bedroom before I knew what had happened._

"_Don't worry I can handle Tara, remember I have more self control Edward," I said to reassure him._

"_That's not it," he snarled. "I don't know how he does it Bella, your not connected to him."_

"_What are you talking about?" I questioned._

"_He can… hear your thoughts Bella! Are you letting him in your head like you do with me? Tell me why would you do that?" he exclaimed in frustration._

"_What? Are you serious? You're the only one I let into my head, only you're allowed to hear my thoughts love," I cried out._

_Suddenly the door opened and Edward let out a frightening snarl, frightening even to me._

"_I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to listen to Bella's thoughts. Its really something I cant control, I'm drawn to her mind for some reason," Ryan explained as Edward continued to snarl._

"_No one can get into my thoughts without me lifting my shield," I exclaimed, now with more anger. "Why? How?"_

"_What do you mean a shield?" he asked puzzled. "I didn't know."_

"_Well stop reading her mind….every time you do I will be able to know, I can read yours and know what you think. Oh, and by the way NO! to answer your question, Bella is mine, you don't have a chance!" Edward furious more than before._

_I was shocked and stunned by that comment. I wondered what else Ryan had thought about me, but Edward and everyone else wouldn't let me think._

"_Tare, glad you made it," I heard Joshua say downstairs. "Didn't think you were coming for another few days, what happened?"_

"_It would have taken me too long to find them, they relocated, you know how the nomad type are," she giggled. "So I decided to try another location on the way home in a few weeks._

_Few weeks? How long are they planning on staying?_

"_Bella, Edward, can you come greet our guest?" Carlisle chimed._

_Edward and I slowly made our way down the stairs, hand in hand, to greet our guest. I didn't think she was a guest, a guest is someone who is welcome. I wasn't welcoming her, that was for sure._

"_Hello Bella," Tara smiled smugly. "Long time, no see Edward, how have you been? Looking good as usual."_

"_Never been better of as happy Tara, how about you?" Edward gloated._

"_I've been good, you left in such a hurry and without a goodbye, I was worried, but now I see you're okay. I'm great!" she seductively said._

_My throat burned in furry, I wanted to tear her throat out at that moment. Edward squeezed my hand when he noticed my body started to tense._

"_Well I suppose you be heading out to hunt soon Carlisle," Edward trying to change the subject._

"_I almost forgot Edward, thank you for reminding me. Would you like to accompany us Joshua? You're welcome to come with Beth, Melody, Jackie, Ryan and you as well Tara. I assumed you would be hungry with such a long journey Tara," Carlisle said._

"_We will ALL join you Carlisle," Joshua assured before anyone, especially Tara, could pass on the opportunity._

"_Edward and I need to get back to the cottage to take care of some things before we leave in a few days. We will see everyone later. You coming love?" I said taunting Tara._

_Edward and I walked at a human pace back to the cottage, being very physical and touchy on the way there so Tara would see. Edward seemed to enjoy the fact that I was making sure who Edward belonged to, it was a side he never saw of me and it brought a new thrill and hunger to his eyes._

"_Lets go somewhere right now Bella," Edward said glowing._

"_Where love?" I questioned._

"_Our secret spot, where we can just relax, be ourselves, no worries," he smiled._

_We were off and it only took a few minutes till we were in our peaceful meadow. It was a cloudy day and for once it wasn't raining. We laid in the middle, Edward on his back, me on top, my chin resting on his chest. I lifted my shield and shared my thoughts with him. It was my favorite way to talk to Edward, and we didn't have to say one word._

_Everything was fine till I flashed to the images in his head, and the thought Tara had when we were in the living room at Carlisle and Esme's house and my eyes flashed open. She was thinking about Edward and the "physical" times they were together. I saw everything, the way he touched her, the way he held her, it was more painful than I could have imagined. He seen my pain and grabbed my face and inter-wound our lips in a fierce kiss._

"_Bella, I didn't mean for you to see that, I'm…." he cringed._

"_I'm glad I did Edward," cutting him off before he could finish. "I knew you had a life before me Edward, its okay. Plus I don't blame you, I saw the control she had over you, I blame her!" I said calmly._

"_There was no life before you Bella, you're my life, you and Renesmee are what keeps me going," his words sincere._

_We laid in the field till dark and decided it would be best to head home, I was hoping they would all still be hunting when we returned, of course, they were already back when we arrived._

"_Where did you guys run off to?" Rosalie asked when we came into the house._

"_Just to our special place, just needed some peace and quiet. How was the hunt Carlisle?" Edward questioned._

"_It was good, we found a large herd of elk, so we didn't have to go too far," Carlisle replied._

"_Jacob is back," I exclaimed, happy someone else would keep my mind off of Tara besides Edward._

"_I don't like that scent, who is he, what is he?" Tara hissed._

"_He's a wolf, a shape shifter of sorts," I almost yelled. "He is a friend of our family, no matter who is around Tara," almost hissing now._

"_Calm down Bella." Carlisle calmly said. "Jacob is no harm to us Tara, he is always welcome in our home, no worries."_

_Jacob opened the door and casually walked in like he normally did. "Evening Bells," Jacob announced, "Edward, is something wrong, you look kind of pale?" Jacob laughed at his own joke._

"_Jacob, these are our guests," Carlisle chimed in as if to hurry along the introductions just so no conflicts would arise. "Joshua, Ryan, Tara, Beth, Melody and Jackie are here for a few weeks Jacob," Carlisle said pointing his pale finger at each new guest as he said their names._

"_Lovely, more bloodsuckers," Jacob joked. Our new guests didn't seem to appreciate Jacob's nickname for them._

"_At least we don't smell like a dirty wet dog," Tara fussed as she slightly crouched as if she were about to attack._

_I jumped into position in front of Jake before she could even think of making another move. "Don't you dare think about it, I promise it will be the last thing you ever do!" I growled. The deepness of the growl in my chest ever surprised me and before anything else could happen Carlisle and Joshua were between me and Tara._

"_Tara, we are guests here, what are you thinking?" Joshua sounded worried and embarrassed. _

"_Bella, please," Carlisle begged. I could not go against Carlisle, I looked up to him, I respected him. "Edward can you take Bella for a walk please, I think she needs some time," he spoke calmly now._

"_Jacob, would you like to come with us?" Edward said almost demanding as if it were not a question at all._

"_My pleasure Edward! I need some air too, the smell is starting to overwhelm me," Jacob said angrily._

_I was shaking with fury, how could she try something in our home, was she trying to push me over the edge, trying to start a fight? "Edward, what was she thinking?" I demanded._

"_Bella, just calm down, its not important, we wont have to deal with her for much longer," he said trying to calm me down._

"_What was she thinking Edward?" I demanded again._

"_Bella…." he sighed._

"_She wants to get you upset in hopes ill talk to her about it, she wants to get…me… alone," he barely choked out, knowing I would be infuriated by his response._

"_I'm going to kill her, make her…"only able to snarl that much out before Jacob cut me off._

"_Don't be silly Bella. don't you see what when you get angry, it feeds into her plan. This is exactly what she wants, so are you going to give her what she wants? Think about it," Jacob now tensing, waiting for my response._

_I paused, trying to let what Jacob said sink in, which was starting to make sense. "You're right I guess. I just let my emotions take control, I could not stop myself, I'm so sorry. I should probably go talk to Carlisle, I owe him and everyone else and apology," I know regretted what I just let happen._

"_I really don't think that suck a good idea love, why don't we wait till morning and call it a night?" Edward almost pleading._

"_No, I was wrong, I feel terrible for putting everyone in that situation," I sighed._

_We slowly made our way back to the house, I didn't really feel guilty about what happened, but I felt like I should apologize. As we made our way back I made a plan, that I would sound sincere to Tara, that way Edward wouldn't have any reason to talk to Tara. I knew her powers were strong, and she wanted to use them on Edward._

_We entered the house and to everyone's astonishment, they probably figured I would need till morning to calm down._

"_Thought you were gone for the evening Bella," Carlisle sounding surprised to see me._

"_Well actually I came back to apologize, my actions were uncalled for and I let my temper get the best of me. Forgive me everyone, I am truly sorry, I hope you all accept my apology, that was no way to act with guests around," my voice sounding remorseful._

"_Well Bella, its completely understandable, there is no need to apologize, Tara was crossing the line," Joshua glaring at Tara as he spoke. "You were just tying to protect you friend, I would have done the same dear," Joshua sighed._

"_Well, I just wanted to clear things up, but Edward and Jacob and I are going to the cottage, we will see everyone in the morning, goodnight," my voice sounding tired as if I were still human._

"_Goodnight," Carlisle now sounding relieved. _

_As we walked back towards the cottage, we said our goodnights to Jacob, and he started on his way home. He was quieter than his usual self, probably because being around us made him miss Nessie more._

_Edward followed me into the house, we were both silent, it was only a matter of time before one of us would have to break the silence._

"_Love?" Edward sighed anxiously._

"_Yes Edward, what is it?" I didn't even look at him as I spoke._

"_I'm the only one who should be apologizing tonight, its my fault. I should have told you right away about Tara," Edwards voice was soft._

"_We already had this conversation, I don't want to talk about it, or her anymore tonight please!" frustration in my voice._

"_Okay Bella, we will leave tomorrow afternoon, and then it will be just us," Edward now starting to grin._

"_Well you know Edward," I said as I came up from behind him, resting my chin on his back, letting my hands come to rest on his sculpted chest. "You and I are alone now," I said sliding around to face him. "We can always practice for our trip you know," I spoke smugly._

"_Really now," Edward said, "how do you suppose we do that Bella?"_

"_Why don't I just show you," as I slowly started to unbutton his blue shirt._

_Something was different about tonight, we were gentle and soft, moving slowly with every move we made._

_He stood there, his shirt wide open exposing his defined pale flesh. I ran my fingers across his abs and he shuttered as if he could feel my cold fingers, running from his shoulders where my hands came to rest. Our eyes never unlocked from one another's since I had starting unbuttoning his blue shirt. His eyes pulled my face to his as I pushed his shirt over his shoulders with only the slightest effort. Edward leaned his shoulders back to let the shirt escape to the floor as we rested our foreheads upon each other, still not breaking eye contact. We were so silent and still, that when the shirt hit the floor it startled me, my body slightly jumped towards his, letting our lips meet. My eyes were closed as I felt his had run up my back, pulling my entire body closer to his. It seemed like an eternity as we kissed, and I have barely noticed that Edward was now only in his boxers when we broke from the kiss. He leaned in and started kissing the nape of my neck as his hands moved to my waist, slowly attaching themselves to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it against gravity ever so lightly over my head, barely breaking his lips from my neck. Within minutes we were both bare, our bodies perfect in everyway facing one another, taunting one another. Our hands traced each others faces like we had forgotten them and were desperately trying to remember._

_Edward leaned down and lifted me up to carry me to the bedroom, never breaking our lips embrace. My legs wrapped around his waist without thought, as we moved effortlessly. We found ourselves lying on our sides in bed, staring into each others eyes once again._

"_I love you Bella, you are my life, nothing has ever been more sure to me than us being together. I feel like my chest is going to explode whenever you are near me, no matter what I'm forever yours love," his voice so angelic._

"_I am forever yours Edward, no other love could compare to what we share, I'll love you forever and always Edward," my words never sounding as true as now._

_Edward smiled the biggest smile he could as he traced my lips, his face now leaned into mine, pushing my entire body onto my back as he came to rest on top of me, "Silly Bella," he laughed. "Your whole body is shaking, why?"_

_I hadn't noticed that I really was shaking. "Every time with you Edward, always feels like the first time," I shyly managed to say. Our lips embraced more fiercely now than before._

_Afterwards, we laid in bed for a while before we decided to get dressed and had out. It was still dark but we had both worked up quite an appetite that would put most others to shame._

_It was unusually calm out which made it easier to hear prey at farther distances. Bears were closer to Jacob's reservation, I could hear their heartbeats rather well from where I was, but that was all we were able to hear._

"_Edward, does something seem a little bit off to you, like there are no large prey for miles around?" I asked confused, maybe I wasn't concentrating enough._

"_Yeah, actually I was about to ask you the same question. This has never happened before, there have always been plenty of animals here, its like they all have just vanished!" Edward looked concerned now._

"_Well, everyone was out hunting yesterday when Beth and the others showed up, maybe they scared them away temporarily," I tried to find a logical explanation._

"_Lets go talk to Carlisle, he would know," Edward sounded puzzled._

_We entered the house that was full of life, for what it was. Everyone was involved in some type of conversation or another. I noticed Carlisle sitting with Joshua, Ryan and Emmett on the couch, engrossed in conversation about medical knowledge and turning humans. It was almost like a lecture. Esme was with Beth, Melody, Jackie and Rose talking about things to do while everyone was in town. Tara must have went out, I couldn't find her with the girls or guys, and I was actually thrilled._

"_Bella," Ryan called, "would you mind if I talked to you for a moment? If its okay with you first Edward."_

"_Sure, I have to talk to Carlisle anyways," Edward said a little hesitant._

_Ryan and I headed to the garage, I was kind of interested in what he might have to say. "Bella you should not have apologized today. Things got out of hand, Tara, got out of hand. I saw what you were thinking when you and her faced off. The worst part is, I knew what she was thinking, its not fair to you," he slightly paused. "After you left, her mind was racing with anger, she could not get to you like you get to her," he paused, seeing I had questions. "Yes?" he asked._

"_What do you mean, like I get to her?" I was a bit confused._

"_Well, she does things to make you angry, she provokes you intentionally, but Bella, you get to her in a whole different way. You have the life she wants, you have Edward. Without even knowing it, you have enraged her. She knows that you and Edward love each other, that he was naturally drawn to you, don't you get it?" Ryan's voice straining now._

"_Actually it makes sense the way you are explaining it. Tara only can have Edward if she tricks him, not because he would want her," it made sense now._

"_Yes Bella, you're exactly right, and it kills her. Ever since Tara joined us, she has been searching for him, its been over sixty years now, that I know of at least. She thought he was dead, but never stopped looking. Now that she has found him, its only going to get worse from here on out. She wants you out of the picture, and will stop at nothing. Everything that's happened in the last week, has been because of her. Renesmee leaving with Alice and Jasper, if Tara knew about her, there might be problems. You and Edward leaving, for three weeks, we were going to tell her you guys left to be on your own because you guys didn't get along with the family, so she wouldn't try to come here again. Joshua coming early, before us, to prep Carlisle because he had a feeling Tara wouldn't make any stops like she planned on if she thought Edward was still alive. I just need you to know what you have gotten into without even knowing. I also want you to know that if it were to come down to a fight, all of us would stand behind you, not her._

"_Bella?" Edward suddenly called._

"_Over here, in the garage with Ryan," I answered._

"_Bella I think we may have a big problem. Ryan you should hear this too. Carlisle and Joshua brought light on the situation at hand. The reason why we could not find any animals nearby is because of Tara, she is chasing them out of the area. She thinks if there is a desperate situation we will not leave, on the other hand, if it backfires on her and we do leave, she will follow us. Carlisle and Joshua think its best if we don't leave until they figure out what to do with Tara. She may be too dangerous for us to even stay at the cottage tonight, and until we figure this out," Edward was now concerned, I saw it in his eyes and in the tone of his voice._

"_This is absolutely ridiculous, we cant leave for our trip, yet alone stay in our own house? Why cant I just take of her and end this, she isn't going to control our lives!" I snarled. _

"_We have to deal with her appropriately, maybe I can reason with her on my own, then she might…" Edward tried to get out._

"_No chance in hell you're going to talk to her, yet alone! Out of the question," I demanded, leaving no chance for him to try to compromise._

_I stormed back into the house, more infuriated than before. Carlisle and Joshua were upstairs talking in his office when I found them. They both had a serious look of concern on their faces I couldn't deny._

"_Carlisle, please tell me it isn't true, that because of her we are stuck here. Tell me that I can stay in my own home, just tell me this is some prank, please!" I begged. " Tell me something!"_

"_I'm sorry Bella, there really isn't anything we can do, Tara is bound and determined to have Edward, she will not stop until she does. We need to take every precaution to make sure we can handle her without endangering anyone, especially you or Edward," Carlisle said anxiously._

"_Edward, why would she hurt Edward? I'm the one she wants to get rid of. This doesn't make sense," I was now becoming puzzled._

"_If she tried to hurt Edward, she knows you'll come after her, that's what she wants. Joshua tried to reason with her but she is too determined, so basically what it comes down to, is if she cant have Edward, no one can," Carlisle said knowing I wasn't going to like what he just explained._

"_why cant I just deal with her on my own, I'll show her Carlisle, Edward is mine! I'll fight for him if it comes down to it, and I would be ready for her," I was thrilled at the thought of ripping Tara to shreds._

"_No, please, let us try to deal with her first." Joshua pleaded. "I'm not sure what we will do, but I brought her here, she is my problem to deal with."_

"_Fine," I agreed, "but you better hope I don't see her anywhere near Edward," I said before storming away._

_I was heading downstairs when I saw Edward on his way up. He let out a little smile and met me half way on the stairs, where we stopped. Edward just chuckled while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his old room._

"_You're silly Bella," he smiled._

"_What do you mean Edward, how can you say something like that at a time like this?" I demanded._

"_Bella, love, why are you so threatened by Tara, Carlisle and Joshua will come up with a way to handle this, no need to waste your time on her," he semi grinned._

"_She wants to take you away from me, I cant let that happen, never Edward!" I declared._

"_I'm not going anywhere unless its with you. Its only you I will love, and no one will change that. Remember this Bella, no one will take me from you or Renesmee," Edward sighed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost Cause_

_It had been two days since Tara disappeared in the surrounding forest. She was causing havoc chasing away our food. Carlisle still would not let us hunt, so he was meeting with Jacob and Sam about letting Edward and I hunt on the reservation. He figured with the pack patrolling the boarders and staying close to us we wouldn't have a problem hunting. Of course Joshua would accompany us just in case and I really didn't care. I could feel the thirst burning in my throat and I was itching to hunt._

"_Jacob!" I exclaimed as we got out of Edwards silver Volvo. "How are you? I appreciate you letting us hunt on the reservation, it means a lot to us," I said while Jacob bear hugged me._

"_No problem Bells, you and Edward are always welcome here, no matter the circumstances. I just hope we find that nasty leech while we are out today. It would be my pleasure to come face to face with her," Jacob grinned excitedly._

"_Thank you Jacob, but I doubt you or anyone else will see her. She is determined, not suicidal," Edward chimed._

"_No problem, you guys ready to head out, I'm starving," I joked._

_We waited for the rest of the pack to arrive before we headed out. We let most of the pack head out first so they could phase and head for the border. A few minutes later Jacob announced we could go and that he would be right behind us._

_Everything was going well, Edward, Joshua and I stuck close together as we had planned and we were almost finished hunting when Jacob appeared in front of us as I drank from my kill._

"_Bells we caught Tara's scent and we have to go back now!" he demanded._

_Without a second thought, Edward had grabbed my hand and was almost dragging me back to the little red house. I didn't like the look in his eyes and therefore didn't try to resist. Joshua followed the best he could trying to keep pace._

_The rest of the pack arrived back shortly after we did, still in wolf form, some paced, while others growled, I knew something wasn't right. She was only one lone vampire, so why was the pack so agitated?_

"_I'm sorry, but you guys need to leave right now," Jacob said angrily. _

"_Did we do something Jacob, I'm sorry if…." I tried to say more but Jake cut me off._

"_No, its not you guys, the female vampire is turning this into much more and just gave herself a war. We found the body of someone from the reservation. She just signed her death certificate, no pun intended," he tried to joke, but it was a weak attempt even for him._

"_I'll be over later Bells, I'll be able to tell you more then, but you need to leave now, sorry guys," he sighed._

_It was a quiet ride home with Edward. There was so much we needed to talk about, but I was so upset that I couldn't even let out a sigh. Edward just stared out of the window as we made our way home, he never broke concentration until we pulled into the garage. He shut off the Volvo and sighed, his hands still tightly wrapped around the wheel. I knew he was deep in thought, so I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and before my lips reached him he had flung the door open and was heading into the house. I was stunned, was he angry with me, had I done something? I didn't know what to think, I just sat there frozen, then I noticed a familiar face heading into the garage._

"_Dear, are you okay?" Esme questioned._

"_Why does this happen, it never fails Esme? Why cant we just be happy, for once, even for a moment? There always seems to be a problem. Maybe Edward was right, he once said that we were better off not being friends, maybe I should have listened, maybe we…" I cried out._

"_Stop Bella, you and Edward are supposed to be together. Sometimes things happen for a reason. If there were no you and Edward, there would be no Renesmee, and you both would be miserable. don't let the situation control you because then you loose control of the situation. Edward loves you Bella, you know that, so please wont you come inside with me? Esme begged._

"_Okay," was all I could manage to respond with._

_When Esme and I entered the house, Carlisle was on the phone with Sam, they were of course talking about Tara and the body she'd left for us to find. I was starting to think that she was smarter than we gave her credit for. If she left a body for us to find, then she knew we would not hunt there again in respect for the people of the reservation. I wasn't sure of her complete plan yet, but there was a reason for the things she was doing. I only knew it wasn't going to get better._

_Joshua was also talking with his family when we came in. They all were unhappy about the situation as we all were too._

"_Beth, Melody and Jackie are going home," he announced. "I think its best if they were not part of this anymore," he finally sighed._

"_I'm so sorry," Beth said softly, "we will only be in your way, and don't need you to worry about us, plus we need to hunt more often, and with little around we would just take away from everyone else," her voice was sure._

"_That's okay, we understand, we just hope that you will come back, under better circumstances of course," Carlisle sadly said._

_After a few goodbyes, they didn't waste much time leaving. Ryan had decided to stay to help, he knew Tara better than we did so we were glad that he remained with us._

_It took me sometime to realize that Edward wasn't with us, and that I hadn't seen him since we were in the car._

"_Where's Edward?" I asked curiously. "Has anyone seen him?"_

"_I think he is in his room dear," Esme said, "why don't you go and check on him, I think you should make sure he is okay."_

_Without hesitation I bolted up the stairs and stopped abruptly at the door. What was I waiting for, was I afraid he would be angry, was he angry with me? All I knew was that I had to face him, I had to be the woman he loved, strong Bella! But I was afraid, no matter what nothing would change that._

_I slowly turned the door knob and took a deep breath before I entered._

"_Edward?" I called slowly, "can we talk?"_

_There was no reply. I opened the door completely and saw and empty room. I glanced around, and my heart dropped when I noticed an open window._

"_Carlisle," I screamed_

"_Bella, what is it, what's wrong?" Carlisle impatiently asked._

"_Edward….he's gone," I said as I pointed to the open window in his room._

_By that time, everyone was not gathered in Edwards room. People were talking, Esme was panicking, and all I could do was stare. The big open window was haunting to me. I knew what it meant and I didn't know what to do._

_Carlisle was barking out orders, people were rushing around like the end of the world was upon us. Maybe it was, for me at least, maybe this was the end for Edward and I. Tara wanted Edward more than anything else in the world and would put up a fight for him, and now so was I. I ran towards the window and jumped as far as I could, my adrenaline was pumping and nothing could stop me now._

_All of a sudden I hit the ground with a giant thud and felt a pressure on my back and realized Emmett had tackled me and was trying to hold me down._

"_Calm down Bella!" he demanded. "You cant just run off, have you lost your mind?" he yelled._

"_Edward is out there, I need to find him right now, let me go Emmett!" I cried out in pain._

"_Bella, we have to figure out where Edward is, maybe he went for a walk to cool off," Emmett lied._

"_Carlisle, tell him to let me go please," I demanded._

"_I'm sorry, but I cant do that, we don't need you off by yourself in the woods Bella. Just calm down and we can make a plan of what to do," he spoke calmly. His voice was reassuring but I was still fuming._

"_Fine!" I reluctantly sighed. "Well, what do we do now?" I said pushing Emmett off of my back._

"_I'm going to take Ryan, Joshua and Rose to go look for Edward. You will stay with Esme and Emmett and wait for him here at the house. You wont be helping if you're out there with us Bella, sorry but its for your own good." Carlisle explained._

"_I understand Carlisle, just find him and bring him home to me please," I cried._

"_I'll try my best Bella, I promise," he reassured me._

_With that, they were off and were out of sight quickly after. I was nervous, I wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. It was hard to focus on anything, especially when Esme or Emmett were talking to me._

"_Bella don't worry dear, they will be home soon, and with Edward," Esme tried to comfort me._

"_I know," I replied._

_EPOV_

_I know I should not have left, this was a stupid idea but I had to, I didn't see any other choice right now. I had to find Tara and make things right for Bella and Renesmee this could not go on any longer. People were getting hurt, innocent people, and it was my fault, now all I had to do was get a good breeze and let her catch my scent, then she would come to me._

"_This has to end now Tara" I demanded._

"_What's the point Edward, we don't have to end you know," Tara grinning devilishly._

"_Yes it does, I'm married to Bella, and I love her, not you!" my voice was getting more and more agitated._

_Tara growled at the mention of Bella's name. "Don't say her name Edward, she doesn't mean anything to you, I know she doesn't, you love me. I see it in your eyes," she cried._

"_You're wrong!" I yelled. "You don't know anything about the love I have for Bella, the love she has for me!" I said proudly._

"_My dearest Edward, you are so naïve, don't you see, she has your mind clouded, you're not thinking clearly. We had something special, you and I, you remember right Edward?" she asked._

"_Actually I blocked that out, it never meant anything so it wasn't important enough to remember. Now me and Bella make our own, better memories," I said hoping she would get the point._

"_I told you not to say her name Edward," she demanded. "What do you want me to do Edward, she has everything I've ever wanted, you. You have always been the only one I have ever loved, why cant you see that? What can I do to prove what you mean to me?" she begged as she reached for my face, I took a step back to avoid her touch, I wanted nothing to do with her._

"_Leave and never come back, let me be, don't try to interfere in my life again," I said softly, almost feeling sorry for her but realizing she was trying to split Bella and I apart._

"_I, I just cant do that Edward, the only way I'm leaving is if its with you," she growled. "I promise that Bella's life will be hell if you don't choose to be with me. There is no other way Edward, I'm sorry. Finding out that you were still alive after all these years was my sign. We were meant for each other Edward," her voice seemed desperate now like she was loosing ground._

"_No! Please why cant you understand, I cant be with you, I don't love you, I never have. The only reason why we were together in the first place was because you used your seduction on me, that's it!" I tried to make her understand._

"_Don't say that, you don't really mean it," she pleaded._

"_Yes I do, there will never be a future for us, plain and simple, this conversation is over," I said turning to walk away. " I suggest you walk away now before things get worse for you."_

_That's when it hit me, I could feel the pull from her seduction, she was going to do anything she could to get me. I kept walking feeling her pull even more now, it was getting harder and harder to resist. I tried to resist the best I could but it was no simple task, the Bella's face flashed in my mind, suddenly it got easier to resist. I then thought about Renesmee and Bella laughing and playing while I saw their glowing faces, it was working! I couldn't feel her pull much at all anymore. I turned to look back at Tara, she was frustrated and angry but I didn't care, she had no way to control me, and I was free!_

"_Edward….wait!" she called as I started to run, I wasn't turning back now. The love Bella and I shared could conquer anything and this was proof._

_On my way back to the house I could hear that Tara was following me. Her thoughts made me smile, it seemed like she might be starting to understand that I didn't want her. She couldn't understand why her seduction wasn't working on me, and I whispered, "because my love for Bella is stronger," just loud enough so she could hear me._

_Then I ran at full speed leaving her a great distance behind me. A few moments later I crossed the river and was heading for the house. I couldn't hear Tara behind me anymore, but it didn't matter, I resisted the one thing I was afraid I couldn't._

"_Bella!" I yelled as I approached the house._

_BPOV_

_Waiting with Esme and Emmett was torture, everything was racing through my mind. Where was he, was he with her right now? Was she seducing him like she had once before? Why did he leave without telling anyone, especially me? Esme was trying to keep me calm while distracting me, she called Jake and he came over right away, which I had to admit did help. But either way I was not going anywhere, Emmett made sure of that. Every time I got up and went to the back windows, Emmett was always right behind me. After a while, I got annoyed so I stopped going to the window. Then I heard it._

"_Bella!" Edward yelled._

"_Edward?" I whispered._

_All of a sudden I was at the door, with Emmett beside me of course, and I say my dearest Edward running full speed towards us._

_I pushed Emmett out of my way and bolted out the door towards him. I didn't know if I should be angry or excited to see him, all I cared about was having my Edward home, with me._

"_Edward," I called as I stopped short of him._

_He reached me right after I stopped, "Bella, love, I have so much to tell you," he cried out. "Where is Carlisle and everyone else," he questioned even with the permanent smile that was attached to his face._

"_They went looking for you Edward," realizing he didn't know that they had left. Then it hit me, the anger started to surface, "Wait, where the hell did you go Edward? We were all worried. Carlisle, Ryan, Joshua and Rose went looking for you," I shouted._

"_Bella I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I know everyone would be mad. Something wonderful happened Bella, you wouldn't believe it love," he said smiling from ear to ear._

"_What Edward?" now interested more than ever._

"_I did it! We did it, you, me, our love, there is no gift more powerful than love," he exclaimed. He could see I was still confused. "Our love Bella is stronger that Tara's gift. She tired to seduce me, and all I could do was think about was you and our love, and she couldn't affect me with her powers," he exclaimed._

_I was speechless, all I could do was just stare in amazement, I could not wrap my mind around what he had just dropped on me. I just stared. He laughed, picking me up and twirling me around in endless circles. Once my feet were on the ground, he stopped laughing and had a shocked look on his face I had never seen before. He took his hand and rubbed my cheek and then looked at his finger._

"_Oh my god Bella, you're…..you're crying," he said staring at his finger tainted with my tears. Then it hit me, vampires don't shed tears….._

**thank you for your feedback and reviews, this is my first story and im hoping to take this one far keep the comments rolling in and let me know what you think thanks much**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this isn't what I expected to write but its what came out, if you guys don't like it let me know and I ll re-write the 5****th**** chapter, but just give me feedback before I start on the 6****th**** chapter. Thank you very much for reading, remember this is my first story and I would love any advice** **Thanks again, passionate86** Chapter 5 Impossible

"Where are they, what's going on?" Esme cried.

Edward had been home for a while now, and still no Carlisle, this was not like him, he wasn't even answering his cell for Esme, neither was Joshua, Rose, or Ryan for that fact. We had decided that we would not leave the house, they would be home soon, and maybe they had found Tara and were talking with her. I hoped they were ripping her into shreds and burning her, which was highly unlikely, but I still hoped.

Edward hadn't said a word since he wiped the teardrop from my face, and he paced the house non-stop, but by the look on his face, he was thinking and I didn't want to disturb him. At the same time I couldn't blame him, I think I may have been in shock still, vampires don't cry its not possible. I cried though, I shed a tear, and I was a vampire, that I was sure of. Every inch of me was complete power, beauty, and grace; I was no longer the straggly human klutz I used to be. Why did I shed a tear? Seeing Edward think about this so intently, just made me want to think more about it, I tried to come up with every explanation I could, without anything conclusive. It wasn't raining so I ruled that out, obviously I wasn't human, I wasn't even part human like Renesmee, so why, how could I cry? My mind started wandering more in depth and then I thought maybe something was wrong with me, as a vampire, was a freak within the immortal world?

"Edward, what's wrong with me?" I cried, it was all hitting me as if I had just come out of the shock.

"Bella, nothing is wrong with you, I, I just don't know how this is possible. I have never heard of anything like this before," he paused thinking for a moment. "I suppose that we can feel pain, angry, love, hurt, that we may be able to show the emotions as well," Edward pondered before speaking again, "I just don't have an answer for you love," he finally sighed.

My head was in a tornado of thoughts as I tried to take in everything he said, was it possible to show the emotions because we were able to feel them? Nothing made sense to me at that moment and I was so confused.

Emmett had seemed to latch himself at Esme's side now, he was very tense and every muscle in his body seemed to be tensing with each second that passed. "They are coming," he shouted nervously.

We all were gathered by the back door, just waiting for any faint vision of Carlisle and the others. We were amazed to see Tara with them as they broke the forest and entered the clearing heading towards the house. I let out a huge growl and Edward immediately grabbed me and pulled me away from the door and into the living room. Esme had run out to welcome them back, her and Carlisle were embraced in an embrace no one could break, and everyone was laughing, everyone except Tara. Joshua and Ryan were on each side of her holding her arms so she could not run, it had looked like there may have been a small scuffle, Ryan's shirt was torn, and Joshua had a bite mark on his hand. Tara looked worse off then the other two, her clothes were almost completely torn off, she reminded me of the way the Amazon Zafrina wore her clothes, jungle like. She was hissing and slightly pulling as they brought her into the house, her eyes never leaving Edward the whole time. I wanted to tear her to shreds right then and there, but Edward's hold was like a vice grip, and I was hopeless to get out.

"What is she doing here?" I growled.

"Bella, calm down we had no other choice, we wont let anyone else get hurt because she is on a rampage!" Joshua managed as Tara started to fight against him and Ryan as I spoke.

"You could have killed her, that's the only way!" I exclaimed gritting my teeth, and almost grinning at the thought of her purple smoke rising from an inferno.

"Why don't I just kill you Bella," Tara hissed while she was struggled to escape Joshua and Ryan's grasp.

"That's enough from the both of you, you hear me? This has gone far enough, innocent people have been hurt and we have put everyone at risk here!" Carlisle was angry now. " I need to make a phone call, please excuse me!" he said as he left with Esme out the back.

Before anyone could ask any questions they were out the door, everything was happening so fast I couldn't wrap my head around it, Joshua and Ryan ended taking Tara up to Carlisle's office, there were no windows to escape from and they could keep her there till Carlisle returned. Rose and Esme sat at the top of the stairs just in case she got past Joshua and Ryan. Edward took me outside to cool off a bit and we walked away from the house a short distance so I could focus more on the situation at hand, and talk more about my situation as well.

We didn't have time to talk to Carlisle or any of them when they returned about me, I knew that Carlisle might be able to shed some light on why I was actually able to cry. Edward picked my brain for answers, and asked what I was thinking at the exact moment it happened, was I angry, mad, upset, overjoyed, what I was doing before he came back, what were my thoughts when he was gone, he had a million questions and I didn't know where to begin.

"Edward slow down, please one question at a time love," I begged trying to think of all the answers to the questions he tried to ask me. "I was worried when you were gone that she was seducing you and you were, you know, with her," I swallowed hard just thinking about the images I had in my head before, when it came to me. "Edward, why don't I just show you," I said as I focused on lifting my shield so he could see everything for himself.

His eyes were locked on mine but he wasn't looking at me, it was like he was looking through me once I lifted the shield. Once I started to get into more details his eyes started to narrow and he would growl here and there and I would just ignore it, if he wanted questions, he was getting his answers whether or not he liked what was in my head. Once he saw everything, his eyes dropped from mine and he just stared at the ground as if ashamed.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry like that, that's not what I meant to happen," was all he said before I grabbed his chin pulling his face up to mine.

"Please don't say you're sorry, you did what you thought you had to do, and you came home to me love, to me! I completely understand Edward, you don't have to explain anything, we have other things that we need to deal with right now, lets not get into this please," I calmly said, assuring him it was okay.

As I leaned into kiss him, we were abruptly interrupted by Esme, "Edward, Bella can you please come back to the house we need to tell you guys what's going on now," she sounded worried now.

We walked back into the house where everyone was sitting in the living room; even Tara was there, this should be good I thought. We waited for Carlisle to come into the living room so we could find out what we were going to do about Tara, which I had a feeling it wasn't going to be what I wanted.

"So I made some calls and actually got farther than I thought I would, someone will be coming to get Tara tomorrow," he sighed pausing for a moment. "Please don't be mad at me, I had no other choice than to call this person, I didn't want to, trust me, but it's the only way to deal with this appropriately."

"Well who is it?" Edward barked out.

"Please don't be angry Edward, it was my only choice, but I had to call….Aro," he sighed almost ashamed.

"What, why would you do that, you know how he is, he wants to take Alice from us, and he wants me and Bella to join him, you're just asking for trouble Carlisle," Edward was more angry now than before.

"I had no other choice, he will be here in the morning, he knew about this before we did, Alice had called and once she got a hold of him, she told him about a vision she had and he agreed to come. So either way we would not have been able to avoid him, he is almost here and will arrive around dawn. I'm sorry, but if Alice called him you have to know she saw something else that was most likely not good, and she knew the only way to fix this was to try to get in contact with Aro," Carlisle said dissatisfied with the situation like the rest of us.

"Then I am taking Bella and we are leaving Carlisle," Edward's voice was almost in a panic now.

"No, that would not be a good idea, Aro wanted me to make sure that you and Bella would be here when he arrived, he wants to talk to you Bella, and I wouldn't doubt that he would be angry if he showed up and you were not here like I promised him you would be," Carlisle pretty much had us cornered into this now.

"What does he want with Bella, what did she do, he is not getting her?" Edward growled.

"I'm not sure he said something about tears, and he sounded excited," he mumbled confused.

I almost had forgotten about that, we still had not told Carlisle or the others about me crying; I hoped he would have some type of answers for me. Edward immediately grabbed Carlisle and dragged him to the couch where Ryan and Joshua were so they could here the story as well. I followed as he told them everything about what I was thinking which made me embarrassed that I was jealous, and how I had shed a tear once he told me that it was our love that overcame Tara's power of seduction, and how we cant figure out why it happened.

"Bella, you cried, with tears?" Rose asked confused. It had slipped my mind that she didn't know either, I figured Esme or Emmett would have surely mentioned it.

"I don't know how I did it, it just happened I couldn't control it and I didn't know I did till Edward wiped it from my cheek," I exclaimed. "What do you think about this Carlisle, have you ever know this to have happened to any other vampires," I questioned.

"Never have I heard about this Bella, I really don't know what to say either, I'm at a loss for words," Carlisle sounded like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"What exactly did Aro say about me on the phone then?" I asked confused on how Aro knew and why he cared.

"He was saying something about you crying and I really didn't pay attention to it because I didn't think it was anything, I'm sorry Bella, we will just wait and see what he wants I guess," it started to click for him now

The rest of the night seemed to have sped up, we were all chatting about Aro and what he would do with Tara, and we pondered if he didn't have specific reasons for coming for her. Did he want to add her to his collection of vampires with unique powers. I could see how she would be useful for him, she could use her seduction to lure "dinner" or just in case he needed her to keep vampires from running before he destroyed them, she would use her charm to keep them interested and focused on her, they wouldn't see what was coming. Everything seemed to race through my head, and before I knew it the sun was coming up and started to peer from behind the normal clouds. We all seemed to get anxious, even nervous as time passed, we knew Aro would be here soon and he never came alone, that's what worried us the most I think.

It was another hour till we all seemed to hear the same thing, there was a small group headed our direction and they were running, the fact that it sounded like a small group gave me some relief.

Aro slowed to a steady jog as he came into the clearing and we decided that it would be best if Carlisle Joshua and Emmett went to meet him halfway first. We watched as they both met and everything seemed to be fine, I didn't see Jane which was a relief for me, and actually I didn't recognize anyone in the group they were all new faces to me. I watched as Carlisle looked towards the house and pointed, we could hear them talking and heard that Carlisle told him it would be better to talk inside because he didn't want to risk Tara trying to escape.

Aro entered the house with two bodyguards, a shield, and three others, which made his group of seven, seem outnumbered and that didn't bother me. He said his hello's the everyone else except Edward, Tara, and I, and then made his way to the living room where Edward and I were sitting.

"Edward how are you, I'm glad we are able to meet again. Bella, you look more stunning now than you did when I first saw you those few months ago, I assume you have been busy with Renesmee? Aro's voice was friendlier than I had remembered.

"Yes, Renesmee keeps us busy, she is growing up so much, I wish she could have been here but she is with Alice and Jasper on vacation," I answered before Edward could, he was tense and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"That's a shame, I would have liked to see how she was doing, another time I guess. Well I suppose I should get down to business then, I have heard about this Tara giving you problems, and it may sound kind of strange but for Renesmee's sake, she needs to be dealt with. I see a lot of potential in her and would like to see what she becomes later down the road," he said sounding very concerned.

Edward seemed to loosen up a little bit, but I knew he was still feeling uneasy with Aro here, "She refuses to…"

"I know the whole situation, I saw everything when I shook Carlisle's hand, you don't have to explain Edward," he said grinning for some reason. "I will take care of her on my own time, and she will be coming with me, I'm not sure what I will do with her yet, I really have not had time to think about it, I can give her the option to join me, or use her for some training Jane. I think Jane would enjoy that very much," he said smugly.

"That sounds like a good idea," I chimed in.

"Bella, but you are the one I want to talk with, Alice mentioned on the phone that you cried, actually shed tears. I would like to know about that if you don't mind me asking," he said slowly as if he were trying not to offend me.

"Well if you like, I can show you," I said anxiously.

"Show me, you mean you can cry just like that?" he asked now a bit confused.

"No, I can lift my shield and when I do that if you touch my hand you will be able to see everything," I said not knowing if it was true. I knew it worked with Edward, and seeing Aro's gifts were very similar, I assumed it would work too.

I raised my hand to him and closed my eyes, once she touched my skin I lifted my shield and started to reveal the events from the previous week to him ending with Edward lifting the tear from my face. When I open my eyes I saw Aro's face and stepped back in fear. He looked angry and furious, I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or what he was angry with at all.

"My dear child!" he exclaimed. "This is something wonderful," he said his face starting to soften up. "I never thought I would see this in my time, Bella do you know what this means? You are the next in line, you have true blood, pure blood!" he sounded so excited.

"What?" I asked confused now.

"Well before my time, we had one coven that ruled everything, they ruled for thousands of years before they were all killed by the Romanians so long ago. They were thought to have been the very first vampires, no one know how they came to be or where they came from but because of them, we are all here. They were like the King and Queen of vampires, Genevieve and James were what they were called I believe. The one thing we do know is that they were true pure bloods, they were able to have their vampire abilities while also having human abilities as well, and that is why they were so unique. They had many children as well that were also pure bloods, but their children were careless, when they drank human blood, they got greedy and would hunt again right away without finishing off their victim. In return you got the vampires that we are today, we were not made from the pure blood they were, we were only created mistakenly. Once Genevieve and James found out what was happening it was too late to destroy what was already created and in return killed their children for it vowing not to have another child. So the two collected what they could of the half blood vampires and created a coven of their own. Thousands of years passed without any issues and many other covens started popping up and one coven became very powerful, the infamous Draco head the Romanians. He called himself the dark prince and he was intent on ruling the vampire world. Wars waged for years and Draco send one of his own to join Genevieve and James coven as a spy, and as it turned out they trusted him very much and he killed them in return. Draco eventually caused too much trouble and was eventually killed by others to protect our kind. Before Genevieve and James were killed they set forth guidelines to live by, which is what we try to follow, but one of the rules states that if for some reason, anything should happen to them, the next true pure blood would take their place and rule. So see Bella this is where you come into play, no other has had the powers like you do with keeping some of your human abilities, I assume that because you are almost a year old, you will still be finding that more and more you will acquire human abilities. So this means you are next in line to rule, and we are obligated to step down and let you rule as vampire queen," Aro had never been so enthusiastic before.

I didn't know what to say I was shocked, everyone started to whisper while Aro slowly touched my hand to see what I was thinking because I was honestly speechless for once.

"Its okay Bella, don't worry there isn't anything wrong with you, I promise," he assured me.

"What if I don't want this, I don't want to rule over anything or anyone, I am fine with life the way it is, cant we just keep this a secret please I don't want to be queen," I sounded weird referring to me being a queen, and didn't like it one bit. There was no way I wanted this, I wanted the life I had, the one with my Edward and Renesmee, Carlisle and the others, nothing else.

"I completely understand, I will keep this between us, for now Bella, but there is bound to be another pure blood eventually and that means you must take on that responsibility. But for now I think you wont have to worry about that, I'm not completely sure how you came into this Bella, Edward turned you and he isn't pure blood so it is still a mystery, I would like to do some more research into this before anything is decided, so you have plenty of time dear, don't worry we will figure this out, maybe we can find a loophole, if you honestly don't want this but I believe I should get back as soon as possible to find out what I can. Do you have any questions for me before I leave Bella?" he said now more eager to leave, and really I didn't have an issue with him leaving at all.

I held out my hand put a shield around us while lifting the shield from he so he could hear me, but no one else could. I asked him if he could make sure Tara would never bother us again, and that if he planned to kill her, make it quick, she had suffered enough. He looked at me and was shocked and agreed.

"I have never met anyone with as much compassion for others as you have, it's a wonderful gift Bella, its been a pleasure and I promise to keep in touch, I hope you know that you are safe, this is our secret and no one must find out," he promised.

Aro walked over to Tara and put a hand on her shoulder, and after a few seconds, he mumbled something about that was going to cost her big. He flagged over one of his bodyguards and they grabbed her and were all out the door in a flash, Aro stopped at the door and said his goodbyes to the others and like the rest he was out the door and gone in a flash.

"What does this mean?" Edward said nervously.

"I'm not sure but I don't think we need to worry about it anytime soon, but what I do know is that somewhere down the road we will have to be prepared," Carlisle said slowly.

I was devastated, I could not believe what had just happened, was I supposed to be the next vampire queen? I just wanted a normal life for Edward, Renesmee, and I, and then I started to wonder, what if this came to light before we were prepared. Aro said that I would be queen, so who would be king if Edward was not a pure blood like I was, I was not about to give him up ever, no matter the cost to me, what did the future hold?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Never

It had been three days since Aro had left with Tara and I had wondered what happened to her, in a way I felt guilty that I could be the cause of her demise when I know she brought this on herself. Even still I couldn't help but wonder what became or didn't become of her. We were all still processing the past few days and I was unusually quiet, not sure what to say. It seems as if I put my family into danger once again, and this time I had no control of it. I couldn't help think that everything they have had to endure was my fault, and I doubted my life with Edward. I questioned if I should stay and keep them in harms way, or run, leave them all behind, even Renesmee, just to keep them safe. Eventually my fate would lead my family into more danger and I wasn't sure I wanted to take that risk. Edward and Renesmee were my life, they were what kept me going everyday, and I didn't want to loose them, but was it inevitable that one day I wouldn't be in their lives anymore?

"Bella, Alice is on the phone, she wants to talk to you," Esme called from the kitchen. She was cooking for the wolves that were now back at the house, they could eat more than Esme was able to cook and they joked that they loved her snacks, if you could call a buffet a snack.

"Is something wrong? Is Renesmee fine?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine, here just talk to her please," Esme called.

"Alice, how is everything?" I asked trying not to let her hear the worry in my voice.

"Just fine Bella, I was wondering though if we could stay a little bit longer, Nessie is having a great time and Zafrina wants to show her much more, but we are scheduled to come home in less than a week. It is up to you hun, I wont push it Bella, if you say no, then we will come home on time," she almost begged.

I thought about it for a second and had realized that Edward and I still had not gotten a chance to go away for our anniversary, which made me realize that tomorrow was our anniversary. "Of course Alice, that would be fine, how much longer do you plan to stay?" I asked

"Another two weeks if that is okay with you, we don't have to stay that much longer, its just that Nessie is having a blast and I don't want to take her away too soon," she sighed thinking I would turn her down.

"That is just fine, just make me a promise though, make sure when you guys are on your way home, fly. Please?" I said pretty much telling her than asking.

"Whatever you want, we can fly home, Emmett will be relieved about that," she joked. "Thank you Bella, this means so much to us, and Zafrina sends her love, she said she will come and us soon too. Well I have to run now, they are taking Nessie to see some ruins deep in the jungle," she exclaimed.

"Okay, just call me and let me know later this week exact dates you are coming home so Carlisle can arrange plane tickets to be waiting for you at the closest airport, and tell Renesmee that Edward and I love and miss her so much," I said a little depressed.

"Will do Bells, I'll talk to you later then, choa," she said before hanging up.

"Is everything okay love?" Edward asked.

"Yes they are staying an extra two weeks and then are going to fly home so that way it wont take as long to get home," I sighed.

"What's wrong then Bella, you haven't been yourself since Aro left, does it have to do with the prophecy? You know everything will work out, it always does love," he said trying to make me feel better about the situation.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Edward, its just been a long week that's all," I lied.

I walked away saying I needed to tell Jacob that Nessie would be gone and extra two weeks, he would be devastated, he was already planning a coming home party for her and everything. As I was explaining to Jacob the situation, his face went from joyous to a definite depressed, and I wondered if that was how I had looked the past few days.

I slipped out the back door, and made my way across the little creek and to the empty cottage, I just stared at it and wondered if that's what I wanted the rest of my life. Was I going to live with Edward in this tiny shack and raise Renesmee, could this be it for me, would I be happy for all eternity living in such a confined place? Our little home started to resemble a prison to me, I didn't want to be stuck the rest of my life, I wanted to do something with my new life, seeing I would outlive Renee and Charlie, after they were gone I wouldn't want to stay here in Forks anymore, it would be too painful with Charlie gone. What about the wolves, I was bound to outlive them, how would I deal with losing Jacob, how would Renesmee deal with losing him too. So much raced through my mind as I opened the door to my tiny abode, I was so empty, my sweet Renesmee was away with Alice and Jasper, and Edward was still at the main house with Carlisle, probably unaware that I had even left yet. I was kind of nice to have time to myself; it gave me time to think about the future that was so unsure.

I went and laid down on our bed, it was soft and warm and as I laid there I could feel myself sink into its comfort. It was like the bed wrapped itself around me and for once in a long time I felt relaxed, I didn't have to listen to everyone talk about the Volturi, or Tara, or me not being myself, which seemed to be the focus since this morning. I was at peace and it made me wonder again, maybe this is what I wanted, but I still wasn't sure. I laid there for about an hour just remembering everything that has happened in the past year, the obstacles that we had to overcome, the challenges of getting married before I was even twenty, a mother just weeks after that, the way I had to hide everything from Charlie, that was the worst. I loved my dad more than he knew, and I knew there would come a time where I wouldn't be able to see him anymore because I would never age, and he would start to ask questions. Edward and I agreed that the less Charlie knew the better off he would be, the safer he would be. He was moving in with Sue Clearwater now, she would look after him, take care of him, make him dinner every night, and I was thankful for that, but he was my Charlie. It was hard to think of me not being able to celebrate birthdays with him, or him being able to watch Nessie grow up, she would only look like she were eleven or twelve when she was fully grown, if even that old. How much longer would it be before he asked questions, what would I tell him, and if I decided against our decision and spilled everything to him, would he accept me, us? Jacob eventually told Charlie that he was a wolf, and that most of the younger boys and men on the reservation were too, Charlie had basically busted him when he and Billy were on the lake fishing and he saw them on the shore in their wolf form. Charlie was still trying to deal with that and was having a hard time with it, especially since he was moving to the reservation with Sue, Jacob thought it was a need to know kind of thing and that Charlie need to know.

Charlie was the least of my worries right now, a big part but still the least as my mind wandered from thing to thing. I started to wonder what my life would have been like if I had never met Edward, would I have ended up with Mike Newton? Would I have not caused so much pain to those around me, would I truly be safe? What if I were to leave without telling anyone, before Alice could see me doing it and call ahead to warn Edward, would I ever be able to hide so they would never find me, so I could never hurt them again, how would Edward deal with me leaving? I was ashamed to think this way but with the past few days, its what came to me. Then the ultimate realization came to me, was I regretting becoming a vampire, the only reason I wanted to be like the rest of them was so that I could be with Edward forever, I really never considered my own feelings, was I happy now that I had what I wanted or did I suffer for my decision. Would I have wanted Edward to let me die, did I hate him for turning me, its what I wanted before, but the question was, did I want it now?

As I thought about everything I could feel the burning in my eyes and realized I was crying once again, I embraced it with everything I had, it was my only connection with being immortal and I didn't want to give it up. The tears came without ease, and I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I loved everyone as if they were family, but I wasn't sure it was enough, I had planned to go to college and try human things before I became one of them, and when I was turned it wasn't the way I wanted it to be, I didn't have time to do what I wanted and needed to experience, and in a way I hated myself for not being smart about Edward and I.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you crying?" I heard Edward ask.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean for you to see me like this, there is just so much right now that I'm confused about, so much I am unsure of," I said still sobbing as Edward came and sat beside me on the bed.

"It's okay love, I am here for you, just let it out, you don't have to talk if you don't want to," he was calm and supportive and that's exactly what I needed right then.

He rested next to me for a while, his arms around me, I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck and for some reason it was a comfort to me. I had stopped crying, him just being there was a comfort, it assured me that I was happy with Edward, I would never find someone that loved me as much as he did, and I knew I would never be happy without him. My worries and fears were just me being stressed and I knew I loved him and would never leave him. I turned over to face him, his eyes were closed and he never moved as I came to face him, he was quietly humming my lullaby, knowing it would relax me. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, feeling the soft waves between my fingers, and I knew everything would be fine.

"Edward I love you," I whispered.

"I know love, I know," he slightly grinned.

We stayed there for a few hours, touching each others face, as if searching for any imperfection we knew we would never find, but it was comforting none the less.

"Edward, I don't want to leave," I said after a while.

"Leave? Where were we going?" he joked still thinking we were going to go away.

"No where, Edward for our anniversary, I want to stay here in Forks, home is where I want to spend our time together, we have the rest of eternity to go away, but this is where I want to be right now," I sighed hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Really?" he asked surprised to my request. "Well your wish is my command," he now joked, seeing I was serious.

"Yes love," I said closing my eyes and bringing my face to his chest, letting out a relieved sigh that he didn't fight me on the issue.

Edward knew I wasn't myself and anything he could do to make me happy, he was bound and determined to do. Seeing tomorrow was our anniversary, I knew he had something planned whether we were out of town or not, but it didn't matter as long as I was with him, that's what was important to me. I couldn't let him be the only one to plan something so I slowly got up and told him I needed to go to town and pick up a few things. He wasn't stupid and knew I was going out to get him something for our anniversary.

"I don't want anything you know," he said, his eyes still peacefully closed.

"Neither do I," I quickly responded to him.

"Good, then we don't get each other anything right?" he asked

"Right," I lied. " Esme wanted me to get some groceries, we are running low and the wolves aren't going to feed themselves," I joked.

He was still lying on the bed when I kissed his forehead and headed back to the main house, it was only five o clock and I knew some of the stores I wanted to go to would close in an hour so I needed to hurry. When I got back to the main house, I grabbed Rosalie and told her to hurry we needed to get to town soon, I really didn't have to explain why we were going, she kind of figured it out when I grabbed my wallet to make sure my credit card was still in it, I had a habit of leaving it places and didn't want to get stuck without it.

We went to a little jeweler in town and looked there for a while before I decided that nothing was worth buying. A few things caught my eye, but nothing really stood out, so we were on our way again. This time we decided to head to Seattle, the shops were open later and I would have more time to pick something out for Edward. The car ride was quiet for the most part, a few exchanges about the weather here and there, it was a bit awkward, and regretted not taking Esme instead. Finally rose broke the silence and I caught me off guard.

"Bella, I know we have not been the best of friends, and that is my fault, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can see how much you love Edward, how much you love us all, and it isn't fair that I don't always act like I appreciate you. Really Bella, I love you like a sister, you're the missing piece to our family puzzle and I would not change it for the world, I just wanted you to know that," she sounded apologetic.

"Its okay Rose, I understand where you were coming from, you were afraid I would tear your family apart, that I would hurt Edward and cause problems for your family, and I know I have. I'm sorry Rose, you mean just as much to me as Alice or Carlisle does I hope you know that," I said sincerely.

"We are glad you are part of the family no matter what happens, we all stand behind you and Edward, and without you guys we wouldn't have our Renesmee, and she is the best gift you have given us, not to mention none of us have seen Edward so happy. That's what counts Bella, and I promise you that things will be different from now on," she said shyly. "So have you decided what you want to get Edward, anything specific you are looking for?

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for something to jump out at me I guess," I said ashamed that I hadn't done this early in the week, but the situation didn't permit me to.

"Be careful what you wish for!" she joked.

We arrived in Seattle a little bit before six and most of the shops were thankfully still open. We browsed a few looking for clothes, and different things, but we were running out of time and I still had nothing. The last shop we entered was an antique store and I didn't think we would find much in there, it was almost nine already and the time had flown by too fast and I was still empty handed. We looked over a few furniture pieces and nothing was what I had been looking for. Finally we settled on some jewelry under a glass case and a pocket watch caught my eye, it was sterling silver and in immaculate condition. It was from the mid 1800's and seemed to fit Edward's style. I asked the clerk to see it and he carefully removed it from the case so I could get a better look at it. He said that it had just came in a few days before, and it was an older woman that had brought it in, he also said that it had been her great grandparents and that it was engraved. The clerk mentioned that if I wanted I could have it re-engraved or it completely wiped out. It weighed heavy in my hand and I could hear that it was still ticking; I opened it to make sure it was still in good condition and when I did the engraving struck me as odd. It was in old style script and said, " To my dearest love, may you count the time we spend together for eternity, Isabella." This is perfect I said as I handed it to Rosalie, her eyes said everything as she read it to herself. I told the clerk I wanted to buy it and asked if he could ring me up, which he did without hesitation. I had finally found the perfect gift, I could not believe the engraving on the watch and knew that it was meant for Edward, just the engraving alone made the hair on my arms stand up and shivers shot down my spine, it had definitely jumped out at me.

" Edward is going to love this Bella, this is the best gift, thoughtful for sure," Rosalie exclaimed in excitement.

We stopped at the grocery store on our way home and spend over two hundred dollars on food we would never eat, I thought it was pretty ironic, I hadn't even noticed that I was picking the favorite foods I had once loved and chuckled at the thought. I grabbed enough frozen pizzas to last a week even though they would be gone before they even had a chance to cool. I knew Esme loved to cook so I bought tons ingredients for her to create some type of meal with and before I knew it we were loading the groceries into the shiny silver Volvo. We made our way home at normal speed, chatting about all kinds of things like normal sisters do, and it made me feel better than I had earlier in the day.

Once we got home I hollered for the wolves to come help bring groceries into the house for Esme to put away, and they happily obliged. They were probably sick of the hot dogs she had down graded to making and welcomed the thought of a hot meal. Edward was sitting with Ryan and Joshua who were still here and talking about Charlie and how he was still a big part of our life, and Renesmee's too. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation and made my way to the kitchen. I told Esme that Rose and I would throw in the pizzas for the wolves so she could relax and spend some much needed time with Carlisle. Rose and I were in the kitchen and heating the oven before all the groceries were in the house, Rose was putting away the cold food and I was sorting out what went where.

"So where did you and Edward decide to go for your anniversary?" Emmett asked as he came in and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Well I wanted to go somewhere special, somewhere we could enjoy ourselves together, and have the company of good friends and family," I said as he looked at me confused. "We are staying home, here in Forks, I would rather spend time with him and the family for our anniversary, I want to share it with you guys too," I said slowly, making fun of Emmett as if I were slow.

"HAHA Bella real funny, I'm not stupid," he chuckled.

We made the pizzas and fed the wolves and joked with Jacob about getting dog bowls with their names on it so they wouldn't fight over who got what and how much, of course he laughed and said something about me keeping my sense of humor even though I was a leech. After everything I went and sat with Edward in the living room for a while before I said we should head back to the cottage. He got a gleam in his eye and I just smiled and got up, of course he followed closely in anticipation of getting home to the cottage, to "bed".

Edward had put some wood on the fire as he did every night before Renesmee went to bed, it was just old habit I guess, but it lit the room in a brilliant shade of orange and the timber caught fire. He turned out the lights and made his way to the bedroom where I sat on the bed, I was in little black shorts and a thin black halter that outlined my breasts perfectly, his eyes lit up when he entered the room, the only light we had radiated from a few candles I had lit before I changed and it made the room feel warm. He paused at the door for a moment to take in my barely there outfit before making his way swiftly to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and before I knew it he was slow dancing with me around the room, his chin rested on the top of my head, my head on his chest. This moment was perfect, I couldn't wait any longer to give him his gift. I stopped him where he was and told him to wait here and close his eyes, as I ran to the closet to grab the dark blue jewelry box I had stashed earlier. I stood in front of him, he was grinning ear to ear with his arms crosses as if he could really be mad that I got him something anyways.

"Give me your hand Edward," I asked lightly.

"I thought we agreed love," he argued still grinning.

"Yeah yeah, just give me your hand please," I sighed.

He slowly moved his hand out in front of him and stopped it short of mine, I tried to open the lid of the box without letting him hear it, but I was in such a hurry that he recognized the sound right away and chuckled. I pulled the watch out slowly by the chain and rested it in his hand wrapping the chain around his hand.

"Open your eyes dear," I said waiting anxiously.

His eyes flung open and he seemed shocked to see the pocket watch in his hands, I think he was surprised more than anything, it didn't seem like an appropriate gift for an anniversary, but then again, he hadn't read the inscription yet.

"Open it please," I begged.

He looked at me smugly and opened it, I knew he saw the inscription by the look on his face, it looked like he would cry if he could have.

"Bella this is wonderful," he exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Well I have to explain the inscription to you, so you understand," I said so he would put me down.

"I think its perfect, its pretty self-explanatory Bella, don't you think?" he asked a little puzzled.

" Not really Edward, I didn't have it engraved," I said almost ashamed that someone else beat my to it. " It was that way when I bought it, I could not pass on it Edward, to me, this is just proof that we are meant to be. Just the way its written made me realize that no matter what, you're it for me," I said excitedly.

"Really Bella, it fits us perfect, I don't know what to say, except that I love it, thank you love," he said as he picked me up placing the watch on the night stand, and taking me over to the bed.

He was tender like the time before and his hands were felt amazing as he caressed every part of my body, I could tell he was hard when he leaned against me and it brought my arousal to a new level, it was after midnight now and we had been married a whole year now. How did time fly by so fast I wondered, you couldn't have told me that I would be married to an amazing man, with a beautiful daughter and a loving family, with many wonderful years to come. I never wanted this moment to end, and Edward was going to try his best to make it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unsure

Edward had planned for us to spend most of the day alone, we finally left bed just before dawn and headed to our favorite retreat, the meadow. We could always feel relaxed there, it was like our home away from home I guess you could say, we spread ourselves out in the middle and stared at the brilliant sun that made us sparkle like diamonds. We were silent for the longest time before Edward broke my gaze as he reached for my hand and pulled himself closer to me. It felt nice with the warmth from the sun beating on my face and the tenderness of his arms entangling my body all at once. I turned to see the glorious gaze he now focused on me, it was like millions of stars were colliding in his eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Edward always had a way of looking at me like that, the love radiated from them and there were no need for words. I could help but love him, I was born to love him and I died to love him, literally speaking, and at this moment no words could describe the way I truly felt.

"Come on Bella, I have other plans for you today and I want to keep on schedule," he sighed as he broke his mesmerizing gaze rising to his feet pulling me up with him.

"Can I ask what we are doing, or is everything going to be a surprise?" I questioned him not caring what the answer could have been, only wanted to hear his velvet voice.

"Love you already know the answer to that question, I'm not telling you a thing today," he chuckled.

We made our way back to the main house where we were greeted by the rest of the family as well as Joshua and Ryan. They all wished us a happy anniversary, each one with a smug look on their face. I knew right then that I was the only one that wasn't aware of what Edward had planned for me, Emmett was especially excited and he and Edward exchanged glances thinking I wouldn't see. Esme was so excited that she could hardly contain herself anymore.

"I know you didn't want anything for you anniversary, but I just couldn't resist myself," she said pulling out a medium sized box from behind the couch. Even Edward was surprised as she handed the box to me, it was wrapped in Edward's favorite color of blue and we were both immediately curious about what was contained inside. "Open it!" Esme exclaimed.

Hesitantly we both opened an end at the same time, no more quicker then each other, Edward finally handed me the box once the wrapping was off and told me that the honor was all mine. I slowly pulled the lid from the box and exposed the baby blue tissue paper that embraced Esme's gift; I slowly pulled each side till I found myself staring at a framed picture of Edward and I at our senior prom. He looked handsome and perfect like he always did, and I had to admit that I was pretty stunning myself standing next to my gorgeous love. Edward was standing next to me with his arm around me, as we both couldn't take our eyes of the portrait of us. I was still human and had my flushed qualities we regularly saw, and it was precious to me, to Edward.

"Esme this is the best gift I could have imagined," I spoke soft not really knowing what to say, not able to think of much else to say except, "thank you so much!" We both embraced Esme in a hug almost smothering her if it would have been possible.

"Okay, okay, you kids are going to be late, you better get a move along now. Have fun, I love you both!" she exclaimed as she took the picture from my hands, almost shoving us out the door.

We got into Edwards shiny Volvo, and were off to somewhere I had no clue about, I was completely in the dark about the events of our day, and Edward wouldn't have had it any other way. I wasn't sure what we were doing, but it was almost ten in the morning and we had almost the whole day ahead of us, I was sure today wouldn't be one to forget. We drove for almost an hour at full speed, so I knew we weren't in Forks anymore, the ride was quiet and we held hands the whole way there, Edward was playing the c.d. he made for me so I was fine with the silence. I hadn't noticed but we were slowing down and Edward was not making a turn onto a tiny quiet street and pulled over to the side about half way down.

"I'll be right back love, I will only be a few minutes," he promised.

What was he up to, we were not parked in front of a house or building, just and empty field, and I was a little confused now, what did this have to do with our anniversary? There were only two houses on this street and they were on the opposite side, one was a light beige with a brick outlay, a oak archway for a door, and tons of specifically placed tulips around the house in magnificent shades of purple and yellow, it was a little too plain for my taste. The other house was enormous, otherwise perfect, the design of the house resembled a Roman temple, and large off-white pillars lined the entire house that I could see. There were statues strategically place in the separate gardens that lined the perimeter with radiant colors bursting of red and orange flowers, there was a fountain in the middle of the driveway that depicted a woman in her most bare form. The house seemed to be built from stone, much like the pillars had been, there was an ancient feel of the house that made it unique, like it had stood the test of time and remained antique in its own way, not my perfect house, but graceful none the less.

It was only a matter of minutes before Edward had returned to me, a smile I couldn't ignore captured my attention as he chuckled starting the engine to the Volvo. We were on what looked to be our way back to Forks and I wondered what he needed from the quiet street we just left. I didn't bother to ask, he wouldn't tell me either way so I just patiently waited to see what he had up his sleeve. We were just coming into forks when I became a little confused. We just drove over an hour for him to do whatever he needed to do and now we were back here in forks, what was this all about? We breezed past our driveway and heading into town, where we stopped in front of a few shops, Edward went in again and of course he told me to stay and wait, he walked down the block and turned the corner out of my sight, and for a moment I was tempted to get out and follow him to see where he was going but I knew he would be furious and I didn't want to ruin whatever surprise he had, seeing he was going to such great lengths to keep me from knowing. This time when he returned he came from behind and automatically popped the trunk and threw something in before I could see what it was, he was starting to spike my curiosity a bit more.

"One more stop love," he whispered as he got into the car. "We have to stop at a friends house for a moment if that is okay with you, I have to drop something off," he said casually.

Great another stop, I thought this was supposed to be about us, our anniversary, now I was getting frustrated. We headed back towards our house and turned into a driveway about a mile before the Cullen residence, the only think I could think about was just getting this over, dropping off whatever he had to drop off and then being able to focus on us, to be honest, I was a bit frustrated by this point and he could tell that I was. I was staring out the window, no longer looking at him, my arms folded across my chest, with a not so pleasing look on my face. We pulled about fifty yards down the driveway before Edward stopped and turned off the engine.

"You coming Bella?" he asked

"No, I think I'll sit this one out too," I almost snarled.

"Please Bella, don't be difficult, I want you to meet and old friend of mine, she has been dying to meet you," he almost begged.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed, I was a little jealous this was another old friend of his that just happened to be female, great what was I getting myself into again I wondered.

Before I could out of the car Edward had already pulled the bag from the trunk that he acquired at our last stop, which made me mad, he had gotten something for his female friend, and this was supposed to be our day. As furious as I was, I went along with him, as we made our way to the door I noticed the house was beautiful, probably like the woman inside most likely. Its structure was cedar and looked like a comfy log cabin, something you would want to come home to everyday, why doesn't he just move in here with this lady then, great what a day. As we walked up to the house, I could see the smoke from the chimney, and the windows were fogged from the heat radiating inside. We got to the door and Edward knocked, but there was no answer, he looked a little confused and said wait here I'll try the back door, "be right back," he called to me.

I sat there for a moment trying to listen to voices but I couldn't focus, then I heard someone coming to the door, what would happen if she answered the door and only saw me, she wouldn't know who I was, I would look like an idiot. I could feel the anger start to build more and more now and it was going to be hard to control it after the last two weeks I had been through.

I had decided to stare at the ground, so that when she answered I would pretend like I had dropped something, hoping that would give me enough time for Edward to return so I didn't look like a fool.

"Welcome home!" Edward exclaimed as he dropped a welcome matt at my feet, I couldn't help but continue to stare at the matt, afraid to look up.

"What?" I questioned still not wanting to look up.

"Bella, love are you in there?" he joked.

Finally I looked up to see Edward standing there dangling keys with a giant grin on his face. "What? I'm confused Edward, what's going on?" I asked puzzled and a bit shocked.

"I bought us a house of our own Bella, its all ours, no more little cottage or crowded house, just you, Renesmee and I," he said enthusiastically.

It sank in what had just happened, and I ran to him knocking him down to the floor in our new home, wow that was weird to think about, our home, hmm it had a nice ring to it, **"OUR **home," I said finally saying it out loud seeing if it was what I just said in my head. And it was, our home, we finally had our own place for our little family.

"I love you too Bella," he chuckled and we laid on the floor embraced in a fierce kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down, I'm just so excited," I almost yelled.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

When I came to my senses I got off the floor and helped him to his feet as well, I really felt bad for knocking him down, not to mention we left a slight dent on the wood floors where we had landed. He grabbed my hand and showed me around the house there was a large kitchen it and island in the middle, and plenty of room to cook in case we had company, like wolves that ate a lot. The next thing he showed me was the living room, there a fireplace and burgundy couches surrounding a coffee table, it all smelled of cedar and I loved it, the bedrooms were upstairs, four to be exact, each with its own bathroom, except one which was already converted into a play room for Nessie, it was amazing. Each bedroom was unique, each a different world it seemed, but that's not what Edward really wanted to show me. He led me down the hall that passed over the living room with and open balcony that you could see the whole living room and kitchen from, and stopped at a door that was still closed.

"This is our bedroom," he proudly announced as he opened the door and let me through.

The bedroom was like nothing I had ever seen before, there were double doors that let to an enclosed patio where a lounge bed was not residing, the bed was a king size and made of titanium steel, that way we wouldn't have to replace them so often. I giggled at the thought as he led me to the master bathroom where I noticed a large round Jacuzzi tub in the middle and I door that was off to the left that was slightly open.

"This was all Alice," he said as he opened it.

There were all kinds of new clothes, like she had done with our cottage, except this was ten times bigger, with more extravagant designer clothes now hung, "I'll have to thank Alice when she returns," I mumbled knowing I was completely excited.

Edward laughed and picked me up like he did on our wedding night and carried me to the bed, I knew what his smile meant and I wasn't going to resist him. Everything was made of down, the pillows, comforter, even mattress had down in it, it was like lying on air when he set me down on it.

Nothing could be more perfect right now, Edward knew exactly what I wanted and was willing to do anything for me, even though all I ever needed was him. He was on top of me, just watching me as I dazzled in his love for me, he just smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were so soft and sensual and they touched mine, one hand rested on my cheek and the other the small of my back, so when he kissed me he could pull me closer to him. I ran my hands up and down his side, and every once in a while he would flinch because it tickled him at just the right time. I could feel him pressing himself against me harder each time we engaged in a kiss, and I started to feel like I was burning up with a fever, my body was hot all over and he knew it, he thrived on knowing what he did to me, it made him press harder against my body.

I tore his shirt off before he had time to react and had him on his back, his arms pinned over his head so he was defenseless against me, but he didn't dare fight back, he didn't mind me taking control of the situation. I held his hands in place with one of mine knowing he wouldn't resist, and caressed his chest with my other. I embraced him in a passionate kiss that seemed to never end, while releasing my grip on his wrists so I could make better use of my own. I sat up and leaned back a little bit, exposing my perfect stomach just enough to tease him as I unbuttoned his jeans that were now tight from anticipation. I slowly pulled them down, me leading the way till they lightly passed over his feet and landed on the floor, I started making my way back to him and as I reached his boxers I slowly slid them off, just slow enough that he could hardly take it anymore. His bare flesh glistened from the sun coming in off the patio and he looked like a God to me. My hands stretched up his legs and over his stomach till I came to rest flat on top of him, still fully clothed hoping he would leave them shredded on the floor when he could take much more of my teasing, and it didn't take long. I was kissing his defined stomach, each kiss causing him to shiver each time, he had finally had enough and flipped me onto my back, ripping my shirt and bra to the floor, kissing my collarbone just how he like to. His hands wandered down to my jeans and between my thighs, he could feel I was soaking and his eyes glowed with anticipation of what was to come. My pants seem to disappear faster than my shirt had and before I know it he was kissing my stomach just to taunt me, to show me what he had to endure while I did the same to him. I hadn't worn underwear just because I knew we would end up in the bedroom by the end of the night and I didn't want to bother with them. Edward slowly made his way up my stomach towards my breast kissing and nibbling the whole way there, my hips couldn't control themselves, and I found myself pressing them again his body waiting for him to come to me. Each nibble made my body tingle and every time I moaned in please he got closer to being inside me, I could almost feel it now, the waiting was killing me, and when I thought I could take it anymore, he found his way inside me, with such fiery passion that I almost released myself right then and there, his face met mine and he held himself inside me before moving in and out, his smile seemed almost devilish to me, and I was loving every minute with him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled my leg up and held it with his arm, and he let out a growl as he started to move in and out, faster each time, harder and harder, I was in complete euphoria letting my moans echo through out our new home, the sound resonating off the solid walls, almost calling back to me. I knew he was getting closer to releasing, I could feel it throbbing uncontrollably inside me and I wanted him to finish with me, we didn't have to say a word and he pounded into me for the final time, just as I had cum with him, he release his heavy grip from my leg letting if fall before he pulled out of me, he would always pull out slow, knowing he was still throbbing and I would feel every inch on the way out, it was more of a tease for me when he did that than anything else he did, it was like another release for us.

He rolled over onto his side, and pulled me to his chest, surveying what damage we might have caused, and to our surprise our pillows and comforter were still intact by some miracle, and he gloated that he was able to control himself more, I chuckled letting him have his moment, but knowing he was so focused that he didn't even lose control was my moment, for that I was sure.

**There will be a few day before I post a new chapter with the holidays and everything I wont have time that is why I just posted 3 chapters in the last 24 hours, so let me know what you think with your feedback, and or advice I always welcome anything you want to say in your reviews , thanks passionate86**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Divided

A few days had passed since our anniversary and I was settling into our home nicely. I wanted to make sure everything was ready for when Renesmee arrived back home; Edward and I went to pick out a bed for our ever-growing daughter. We decided to leave the crib with Rose, she wanted something to remind her of Nessie, even thought we were less than a mile away and she was welcome anytime. I found a perfect day bed that would suit her well, but Edward had other ideas, and thought a day bed wasn't good enough for her, and opted for a queen size bed.

"Edward, what does she need with a queen bed? Its way too big for her," I gently sighed silently laughing.

"I don't want her to accidentally roll out of bed, so this way with a queen size, she has plenty of room on each side Bella," he tried to argue.

"Remember love, she is practically a teenager now, even though she looks no more than three, but a teenager still. Please don't over-react, just go with me on this, a day bed is just fine," I intently said, trying to get him back to reality.

Before Edward could reply, my phone rang and as I answered, I saw a look of concern on Edward's face.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Dear Bella, its good to hear your voice, how are you?" I heard the man reply.

I paused for a moment to only realize, that the man on the phone was Aro.

"I'm good, is there anything I can help you with today?" I said reluctantly, hoping he had mistakenly called me.

"Well actually not today, but I just wanted to call you and let you know I'll be coming to visit next week. I will be staying for a few days and thought it would be polite to call you ahead of time. You will be available, wont you?" he knew the answer before I could respond.

No one ever refused to see the Volturi when they called for you, and it would be suicide not to accept a visit from any of them as well.

"Of course Aro, you're welcome here anytime. Have you found out anything new about this pure-blood prophecy?" I got the feeling that's why he was calling.

"It's hard to explain and its complicated, too complicated to discuss over the phone, that's why I am coming to visit. I have sent you something, you should receive it tomorrow sometime. We will discuss more when I return to visit," he said quickly, as if he had other pressing issues to attend to.

"Well, thank you for the call, I guess we will see you in a week or so Aro," I questioned slightly.

"Yes dear Bella, soon, goodbye," he said, immediately hanging up before I had another chance to respond.

Edward had heard the conversation and didn't look too thrilled about the news, and I wasn't about to bring it up right away.

We finally settled on a full size bed, neither of us were in the mood to argue over which bed to get so we settled somewhere in the middle. We set it up so it would be delivered tomorrow, seeing the Volvo really wasn't meant for heavy hauling. We made our way home quietly, neither of us exactly knew why Aro was coming to visit, we had both figured it would have taken him at least a few months to discover anything about this so called prophecy.

"I refuse to loose you," Edward sighed as we walked into the house. "No prophecy is going to take you away from me, you hear that Bella?" his voice sounding more tense for the moment.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that!" I almost yelled, trying to reassure him.

We silently found our way upstairs to the bedroom where we made ourselves comfortable on our patio retreat. Edward's arm fell snuggly across my shoulders if to secure my place beside him. We sat like that for hours in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme were still hosting Joshua and Ryan at their house. They were as familiar as Sam or Jacob, and in fact it had been decided that Ryan would stay with our family when Joshua left. He and Emmett became good friends always trying to out-do each other, like brothers normally would. Yeah, that sounded about right, they were like brothers now, and honestly Edward was completely jealous, but he would probably deny it. I know Edward all to well and he was easy to read, he was jealous of Ryan to begin with. The part I was confused about was what he was jealous of, was it of his relationship with Emmett, or was he jealous because Ryan could do what he couldn't so easily do, read my mind? He also could hear what Ryan was thinking about me, and every time Ryan would be near me, or even look at me, Edward made some excuse to get me away from him.

Personally, I enjoyed Ryan's company, we always found something to conversate about, and we were always laughing together. It was hard to find time to talk to him one on one without Edward being rude and interrupting us. There was no harm in our conversations, we talked about the "vegetarian" life we were living and how he was surprised how he found that it fit him so well. Ryan was always interested in how it was being human when Edward and I were first together, he didn't understand how a vampire could have resisted me he would always joke. From a distance it probably looked like we were flirting, always laughing and joking around, Jacob even found himself drawn to Ryan and they became friends as well, which made life a little bit easier knowing my furry friend was a bit safer.

When Edward and I finally decided to leave our comfy patio retreat, he headed to Carlisle's house to let him know about the visit Aro was planning. When we arrived Jacob was there with Seth, Esme was feeding Seth's empty stomach and Jacob was talking with Ryan and Emmett. Carlisle and Rose were preoccupied to even see us come in, it seemed like a normal night to us.

"Evening everyone," I announced as we came in.

"Good evening Edward, Bella. Are you enjoying your new house?" Ryan asked interested.

"Its good," Edward said quickly before heading towards Carlisle, pulling me hand in hand.

"Carlisle, we just got a call today from Aro…." I began before Carlisle cut me off.

"I know dear, Alice called me to make plans for their return with Renesmee, and told me about your Aro's plans to visit," he sighed.

"Well for the sake of everyone I want him to stay with us and you guys and keep Renesmee here while he is in now," I said knowing it would be fine.

"I think that would be best Bella," Carlisle said as he was on the computer booking tickets for Alice, Emmett, and Nessie. "They will be home Saturday night," he said as I was looking at the computer screen trying to find the arrival date.

"Good, I miss her more every day," I sighed in relief, Saturday was only three days away and I could hardly wait.

Edward motioned for us to go upstairs to his old room, and next thing I knew I was sitting on the black couch and Edward was at the window staring out into the dark.

"You never said anything to me about Aro staying with us Bella, you should have discussed it with me before you made any decisions!" I could hear the growl in his chest, he was in no way thrilled at my actions.

"Look Edward, it would be better if he was not in the same house as Renesmee, and I'm not going to let him stay here with the family, I'm not putting them in any kind of harm if he decided to bring Jane or whoever else with him, plus we have more room. Nessie will be safer here, is that so hard to understand, if it's a problem for you, then stay here with the family and Renesmee, and I'll stay at our house with Aro. Its not like I planned this, it just came out and it seems like the best idea for everyone!" I exclaimed, taking control over the situation. "There is no point to argue with me Edward, you know I am right, do I need to explain it again?"

I didn't even give him a chance to answer before I whipped out of his room and was downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob questioned.

"Every thing is just fine!" I snapped.

Jacob sat quiet for a moment, his usual grin was now gone, and I started to feel bad for snapping like that on Jacob.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you Jacob, I'm on edge knowing that Aro will be coming soon, I hope you understand," I apologized.

He just nodded in acceptance and nodded for Seth and him to leave. They both said their goodbyes and bolted out the door, before I could stop them. I just hung my head and preceded to go sit next to Ryan, I knew he could cheer me up. We started talking about the situation with Aro when he first came to us almost a year ago. He was intrigued by the situation and how quickly I learned to control my shield, but he mainly wanted to know more about Renesmee, he had heard so much about her, but had not met her yet. I told him how I was pregnant with a half human child and half vampire spawn, which was all the more fascinating to him, he wanted to know more, but Edward decided to come down the stairs, his eyes were glowing with anger.

"We are leaving Bella, lets go!" he demanded.

"No, I think I am fine right here, if you want to go home, I will just see you later then," I said without hesitation.

"I think we need to talk more about this, alone. So are you coming?" he now pleaded.

"Like I said Edward, I am staying here, I said my peace and what I thought, there isn't anything more I want to talk about. Its decided that Renesmee will stay here, Aro at our home, and well you are welcome to stay with me, but if you don't that is fine, your choice," I said calmly knowing it would make him more frustrated.

"Why are you so damn stubborn Bella? I'm not sure why you are doing this to me, but I don't like it, now lets go please," he pleaded.

"I am sure your family does not want to see this, so we will talk later when I get home, so if you are leaving, I will just see you at home Edward, now this conversation is over!" I said trying not to embarrass Edward or myself.

He stormed out the door, not even looking back, and at that moment I didn't care, he was always in control with me, I never had a second thought about it, but I needed to start putting my foot down somewhere, and today was the day. I loved Edward and he knew it but we were just too divided on the situation to come to a conclusion. I just needed to be away from him for a few hours to let him calm down and for me to try to figure this out. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I was not giving into him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9Decisions

It was almost dawn when I return from Carlisle's, the house looked empty, there were not lights on, and I didn't hear anyone inside. I started to wonder if Edward had even gone home, was he that mad or upset? For a moment I was scared to go in and face him if he was there, and I found myself lingering at the door waiting for the courage to go in. Fifteen minutes had passed before I decided to turn the doorknob, it was locked! Why was it locked, it was never locked when we were home, maybe Edward wasn't home, where would he be?

I made my way slowly to the back of the house to where the patio to our bedroom was and took a great leap and silently landed on the railing. I hoped down onto the actually patio and without thinking about it I made a slight thud, looking up I noticed the patio door was open and I cautiously walked in.

Edward was laying in the middle of our bed, his arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed, he looked peaceful even though I knew he was most likely still upset from our little tiff earlier today. I walked into the closest and changed my clothes, I put on a dark red tank that showed the curves of my slender stomach and a pair of tiny black shorts that were just big enough to cover everything, but usually made Edward excited. I waited a while before I went back into the bedroom, and when I turned around I was startle by Edward, he was standing in the doorway of the closet and I froze where I stood.

"Are you ready to talk now that you are done flirting with Ryan," he growled.

"What is your deal, I wasn't flirting with Ryan, and we were having a normal conversation, its not my fault you cant control your jealousy Edward," I almost shouted back.

How dare he accuse me of flirting with Ryan, was I not allowed to have friends outside the family, I was starting to see a different side of Edward I didn't like.

"Don't turn this around on me, ever since Ryan came into town you have done nothing but flirt with him and undermine me, do you want to be with him? Am I not good enough for you Bella, are you still mad about the Tara thing, I said I was sorry, what else more do you want me to do? I bought you a house, I give you everything you want, everything you need, I am running out of ideas here Bella," he said noticeably offending me.

"Is that what you think Edward, that I care about the material things you do for me or give me? Do you think that you can buy my love, that if you "buy" me things I will love you more? Well you have it wrong, I have done nothing but love you for who you are Edward. I accepted that fact that you were a vampire and I wasn't, I was there for you, don't you remember any of that. If you want it all back take it, take the cars, the jewelry, the house, my ring, my love. If that's what you think I want then what's the point? I loved you after you left me, I never stopped, I never will, you have always been good enough for you. I feel like I am the one that's not good enough like you have to do everything for me. You picked out my car, this house, everything, I rarely have a say in anything and I cant live like that anymore, things need to change. This has nothing to do with Ryan or even Tara for that fact. And no, Ryan isn't the reason I have been different lately, I just realize that I don't have any say in my life anymore, I have been so busy taking care of Renesmee, and dealing with the Tara situation, and now this stupid prophecy, that I need to figure out what it is I really want. The one time I put my foot down and say how I really feel about a situation you blow a gasket, like it's the end of the world, I feel like you want to control me, like I cant have friends like with Ryan. I don't know what to tell you anymore Edward I love you unconditionally, I never ask for anything and you and Renesmee are all I need, plain and simple!" I had tears rolling down my face now.

"I'm sorry Bella…." Was all he managed to get out.

"Stop, don't apologize, you're always sorry Edward, but you never learn do you," I sighed, tears still coming.

I walked past Edward out of the closet hoping he wouldn't say anything else. I didn't know what to do, I planned on just apologizing and getting it over with, but everything but an apology came out, I actually stunned myself. I needed Edward to understand, and this was the only way I guess, he needed a taste of his own medicine, maybe then he would understand where I was coming from, or at least I hoped he did.

"Bella, should I leave?" he softly mumbled. "Is that what you want?"

I turned to see him, his head was down and he was leaning against the wall by the closet, he looked distraught. I had to think about what he just said, was he asking me permission to run away this time?

"I don't want you to leave Edward, that's the point, you just being here is all I have ever wanted, I don't care about expensive cars, or a new house, I care about you," I said concerned that he might bolt at the drop of a dime.

"Why, I don't deserve your love, I have lied to you, and kept you from things, I don't listen like I should, I have made your life mine, why should I stay?" he honestly questioned.

"If you don't the answer to that already, then you have some decisions to make Edward. I told you that all I want is you, nothing else, no one else, I don't want to argue with you and I don't want you out of my life, I love you more than you think, I'm not going to give you up without a fight, but I'm not going to fight with you. You do what you think is best, but remember if you leave me that is the point of no return. I don't know what else I can convey to you to make you understand love, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you and expect to be with you forever," I said with all the love I had.

Edward didn't say anything, he just walked over to me and embraced me in a hug, kissing my forehead ever so often. I wasn't sure what this meant but he never said anything else, I was confused now. Did he plan on leaving again, it would tear me apart if he did, I wouldn't want to live without him even if I tried for Renesmee's sake, it wouldn't be the same, we were a family.

He took my hand and let me downstairs to the living room where he had the fireplace going and we just laid on the couch and watched as the embers sparked and grew. It was like we hadn't even fought, we had a thing for sitting in silence just to enjoy each other, but this was different, his grip around me was tighter, his kisses fiercer, but his eyes were dull, like all the life had been sucked out of him.

"I love you," he finally sighed.

"Then don't you ever leave me Edward, promise me, that's all I ask," I pleaded.

"I wont leave you Bella," he spoke softly.

After the fire dulled I finally got up, we had so much to do and now only two days to do it in now, Renesmee would be home soon, so I had to make sure her room was ready for when the bed was delivered later today. Not to mention that Aro was coming so I had to make some kind of arrangement for him, I suppose the basement would do for him, I wasn't about to make him the most comfortable, but I wasn't going to let him be uncomfortable either. It was a loose loose situation and I didn't know where to begin.

Today was finally Saturday, my Renesmee was coming home tonight and I couldn't be anymore anxious than I already was, I had made my way to Carlisle's with Edward before dawn and started pacing the moment we got there. Carlisle was going to pick them up at the airport around five and each moment that passed seemed like it was never going to end, I just wanted my sweet Nessie home and in my arms.

"Bella, don't worry she will be home before you know it," Esme giggled as she watched me pace.

I hadn't noticed that I had been pacing that much, I guess it was all kind of silly, it was only a few hours. Nonetheless, after what had happened since they had all left, I needed my little daughter to make things all better.

"Edward, please do something to calm her down!" Rose exclaimed. "She is making me dizzy."

"She is just excited Rose, give her a break," Edward sighed. "Bella, would you like to go hunting, I know its been a few days, I am sure you are hungry," his eyes now gleaming.

I nodded and headed out the back door, we made steady pace to the river, never missing a beat with matching each other's rhythm. I made my way to a small clearing where I stopped on the edge crouching, Edward next to me doing the same. It was good to see the wildlife back in the area, it took them a little bit to come back once Tara was gone, I was thankful for both. There was a small group of wild pigs heading towards us, and I toyed with thoughts of them squealing while I devoured them. They were usually the best prey to go after if you wanted to have a lot of fun, they were smaller but quicker than deer when it came to catching them. I loved the fight they put up against me, even though there was no match in strength or agility, I always knew it would be a great hunt. Finally they got close enough where I wouldn't have to chase them but a few feet, I found the biggest one in the group and I could feel my eyes get bigger as I anticipated the feel of its blood running down my throat. I launched my attack and to my astonishment the wild pig charged me, I jumped landing behind it, grabbing its back legs and spinning it around to face me, and at the same time I launched for its throat. I squealed in terror and it drew me in more, how I lusted for blood, and wanted more before I was even finished with the one I had. One by one I made my kills finding them where ever they had scattered to, I could feel Edward's eyes on my, but it didn't matter I wanted blood.

"Bella, Bella what are you doing, haven't you had enough yet?" he questioned.

My concentration was broke when he called my name and when I looked around, there were carcasses all around me, four within sight, but I knew there were at least three more in the open field, and half a dozen more than that scattered elsewhere. I had just lost control and something took me over, it was powerful, like each kill wasn't enough and I need more blood. I took a few seconds to realize what I had done and I had shocked myself, it had only been a few days since the last hunting trip, so it wasn't like I needed to hunt, Edward just thought it would take my mind of Renesmee coming home. It worked, but I wasn't sure if I just had so much frustration to get out or if something more was controlling me.

"I didn't mean to…" I managed to stammer out; still shocked at the havoc I left behind.

"Well let's get back to the house, they might begin to worry where we went off to for so long," he said turning to head back to Carlisle's house.

"How long have we been hunting Edward?" I questioned.

"Almost two hours, you were silently stalking to see how close you could get before they would notice you, don't you remember Bella?"

"Yeah, of course I remember, I just didn't think we were out here for so long, that's all," I lied, I couldn't remember anything except the lust for blood that had surged through me.

When we returned, Esme said that Charlie had called and asked if we were around, he couldn't get a hold of us on our cell phones, and that he hadn't heard from me in a while and was wondering if everything was okay. She also said that he had mentioned that he was finally moved into Sue Clearwater's place and if she saw me to have me call him or stop over to see him. Charlie never knew a good time to visit the Cullen house, he said he didn't want to disrupt us or come at the wrong time, even though he could call ahead of time. Realistically he was just busy with moving into Sue's house, and didn't want to admit it, he was also busy with work so the move was gradual, and actually it took most of a month's time to get fully moved in.

"I suppose I should go visit Charlie, I have not seen him since we were over there with Renesmee before she left," I said thinking of how much time had passed.

Edward wished me well and stayed behind, he thought it would be a good chance for me and Charlie to have some one on one time, it had been months since we were able to talk without Renesmee or Edward there. I called him just before I left to let him know I was coming over, he said that Sue wasn't going to be there for a hew hours and it would be good to see me. I kissed Edward goodbye and was out the door, Alice was away so I took her Porsche 911, and I didn't think she would mind at all, it only took me a few minutes to reach the reservation and at that point I slowed to human speed.

Charlie and Sue's house wasn't what I expected, it was bigger than Jacobs little red house, it was a two story white house, with tons of windows, the door seemed larger than most, and was made of solid oak. I turned the engine off and glanced at the door where Charlie now stood, he looked older than I remember, a bit more tired really, he leaned against the door like he used to when Edward would bring me home later than normal after school. I slowly got out of Alice's prize possession and started towards Charlie, his smile seemed to make my problems go away, boy did I miss him now a days.

"Hi dad," I said walking up to the door.

"Bella, I have missed you, it seems like forever since I have seen you last, where is Renesmee, she should be back by now?" he questioned.

"No, Alice decided to stay an extra two weeks dad, she will be back later today I believe, I will bring her over as soon as she is settled at home. That reminds me, Edward and I have our own house now, you should come by once we are completely settled in, you will love it. So, how have you been? Things have been hectic, sorry I didn't call or visit I knew you would be busy with moving in with Sue and all," I sighed, missing the days when Charlie would come home and I would be in the kitchen making him dinner.

"That's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you, so I am glad you and I are alone it will give us a chance to catch up Bella," he said nervously.

"Is there anything wrong dad?" I questioned.

"Well actually, there have been a few things on my mind as of late and I just want to figure some things out, and I think you will be able to help me," he said almost hesitating.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" I was concerned now.

"Well I know about the whole wolf thing with Jacob, Seth, Leah and the others, and honestly I am still freaked out. Being a cop you see a lot Bella, but nothing could have prepared me for that, but then there has been talk about the Cullen's around the reservation, and I wanted to clarify a few things," he sort of mumbled.

I knew what his next question had to do with and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to answer it.

"Go for it, ask away," I said carelessly, but yet afraid on the inside.

"Well, I know there is something different about you Bella, and I just cant put my finger on it, ever since you came back from your honeymoon last year, you have just been, well honestly different, but yet you have not changed. You're skin is pale and cold to the touch, and you seem not to be aging, is there something I should know?" he questioned, almost afraid of what my answer may be.

"What do you mean dad, I am just me, Bella," I pretended as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Please don't play dumb, you used to be clumsy and now you have this grace about you I cant explain, well actually I can, but I want you to explain things to me, I need to hear this from you," he said a little frustrated now.

"Dad, I cant exactly tell you, its like the wolf thing, if you guess what I am, then I can explain, but I cant tell you," I said quickly as if I were irritated by his questioning.

"Vampire?" he asked not even believing the words that came out of his own mouth.

"Yes… I am a vampire dad, and the Cullen's too, it was better off that you didn't know, but since you already do, I guess there is no harm in telling you everything now," I sighed.

I knew this would take a while, but it was a relief to be able to tell my father the truth, I hated lying to him, and now we could have an honest relationship, but the more he knew, the more danger he was in, but I couldn't lie to him anymore.

I told him about the honeymoon, leaving out the specifics and only telling him that I ended up pregnant, which Edward and I didn't think was possible, and also that Renesmee wasn't adopted that she was ours, which actually thrilled him to know that he was an actually grandpa. I told him how I came to be when Renesmee was born and that there was no other choice besides death, Charlie seemed to be torn at that part, he wasn't sure that death would have been much worse than being a vampire. I also told him how I didn't want human blood and that I only fed on animal blood and at that point his face was almost as pale as mine as if he were about to get sick. I skipped the parts about the Volturi, and the whole prophecy and gave him the basic run down. The whole thing took about three hours to explain, with answering his questions and awkward silences in between. When I was finished we just sat there, both of us quiet for a while till he decided to talk.

"So that explains why you never ate whenever you came over," he joked trying to lighten the conversation.

"Yes dad, I am sorry I could not tell you, but like I said before the less you knew the better. I hope you are not mad, but you have to understand my situation, we try to keep what we are a secret, if anyone even thought of us in that way, we would have to pack up and leave right away. I don't want that, I don't know what I would do without you in my life, you are a big part or Renesmee's life as well, she adores you," I sighed.

"So what does that mean, for us, and for everyone else?" he quietly asked.

"I guess nothing, we just go on living the way we were, now that you know, it will be easier for us talk and do things, not to mention that there isn't any secrets between us dad. If anything were to happen that you can't explain, you can always ask me," I said trying to reassure him.

I knew Charlie loved me, but there was something in his eyes that said he was also afraid, and that hurt me to think he would be. If there was one person in the world that I would never hurt, Charlie would be it, he is the one who took care of me when Rene was too busy and I could never thank him enough for it, but I had some feeling that he sort of regretted letting me come to live with him here in Forks.

"Does any of the wolves know you are vampires?" he asked out of nowhere.

"They all know, and we know about them, we are friends and have an alliance if you can call it that, actually more like a friendship, Jacob and Edward have actually become great friends dad, you would never believe it," I said to deter the conversation from me being a vampire.

It was starting to get late by the time I left Charlie and Sue's place, she was pulling in as I was about to leave and I made sure to thank her for taking care of my dad. She was probable what had saved Charlie since I had left, he had someone to cook for him and be there when he needed them, I hated to think of Charlie being alone, and now I didn't have to worry anymore, he had Sue.

When I arrived back at Carlisle's house, Esme had already left to pick up Alice, Jasper and Renesmee from the airport. Jacob was already at the house waiting almost as impatient as I was, waiting for his little love to return.

Edward was immediately by my side once I entered the house, asking how everything went with Charlie, and I explained that I told my dad everything because he pretty much knew I was a vampire. Edward didn't seem to pay much attention to the conversation, but intently just stared into my eyes, and every time I would catch him, he would smirk just a little as if he knew he had been busted.

"I picked up some things for Nessie at the house, do you want to see what I got?" he asked anxiously.

"What did you get her?" I questioned him.

"Just come and see, we will be back before Renesmee don't worry love," he assured me.

I followed him out to the Porsche, and he drove back to our house, he seemed to enjoy the gift he got for Alice just as much as she did. When we got back to the house Edward swept me off my feet and hurried me up the stairs and to our bedroom, and by that time, I knew there was nothing he had "picked up" for Nessie, it was just a ploy to get me home without blowing his cover on his real intentions.

He set me gently on the bed, his little smirk never leaving his face as he kissed my neck. Slowly he had moved me to the middle of the bed where he came to lay on top of me, all my frustrations were now gone, my worries out the window and the only thing that mattered now, was the fact that my body yearned for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me, this chapter will be a little bit shorter than the rest so I apologize now, but any reviews would be helpful, also I am looking for Beta's so if anyone is interested just let me know, thanks for following along and I will try my best to get out the chapters when I can.** Chapter 10Home

"Momma? Daddy?" Renesmee called as Jasper carried her tired body into Carlisle's house.

"Oh my little girl," I said then pausing to see that she had significantly grow in the past five weeks.

She now looked like she was around six or seven, I was astonished, she grew so much while she was away and I could hardly believe my eyes, Edward and I just stared for a moment, our eyes widening to the sight of her, I almost had to do a double take to see if my eyes were not deceiving me.

"Renesmee, you have gotten so big," I said extending my arms to steal her from Jasper.

"I know mommy, isn't it cool?" she said proudly.

"Its amazing dear, you are amazing, I have missed you so much Nessie. Everyone has missed your adorable face around here, how was your vacation, did you have fun?" I sighed finally able to have her back in my arms once again.

"It was great, we did and saw so much, I didn't want to leave," she laughed. "I will tell you everything later mommy, where is my Jacob?" she said quickly.

Before I knew it there was a wolf at my side, whining and whimpering as if in pain, and I couldn't blame him, he had missed her more than any of us could have know, he was her protector, her best friend, her one love. She gladly jumped from my arms almost tacking Jake, and they rolled around on the floor as if play fighting, it was something I had never seen them do before, but she was bigger now and there they found themselves rolling around on the floor. Jacob's eyes were glowing with adoration for his little Nessie, finally he curled up into a ball around her on the floor as she touched is ever so furry face to tell him about her vacation and she what she had missed. We all just chuckled to ourselves and every once in a while Jake would let out a slight growl, and every now and then, his tail would start slowly at first, moving from side to the next, and next thing you know it was thudding on the floor a mile a minute. Typical dogs, I thought as I sat there and watched them talk and play. I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her tight never letting her go, but I would be able to do that later when Edward and I would take her to her new house.

Alice and Jasper were chatting with everyone about whatever adventures they had, sharing stories mostly about Renesmee and how she had grown so much while she was in the Amazon's with them. She had learned to swim in the wild rivers and even became a skilled hunter when it came to the local crocodiles, and even took the biggest one in the river. As Alice told it, the crocodile was keeping locals out of the water, they refused to fish, swim, they were even hesitant about letting their livestock drink from the river and how they were suffering and the only reason Nessie took the big croc was the make sure the villagers were safe from it. She had so much compassion for them, she even left the body on the shoreline so the villagers would know its reign of terror was over and it would ease their suffering. Renesmee had inspired Zafrina and the other Amazon's and they were trading their diet of human blood for the more civilized diet we had, and Carlisle's face lit up hearing that, he was so proud of what she had done that he almost couldn't contain it and had a permanent smile glued to his face.

After a few hours of her getting used to being back home and seeing everyone again, Edward picked up Renesmee who was half asleep, she was exhausted from the excitement of coming home, and cradled her till her heavy eyelids finally gave in.

"I think its time we get our little angel home Bella," he whispered. "Jacob, you are welcome to come too, there is an extra room for you, if you like," he said knowing that the invitation wouldn't be denied.

Jacob shifted out of his wolf form so he would fit into the Volvo and we all piled in to head home. I carried Renesmee into the house and took her to her room to put pajamas on her, which none of the clothes fit her anymore I gave her one of my shirts and laid her into bed. She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes; she gave a little smile and put a hand to my face. Her smile dimmed quickly as she had seen how the past few weeks were, and knowing how unhappy I was, I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Mommy, its okay I am home now, you don't have to be sad anymore, please don't be sad, I promise I wont leave again," she sighed.

"No Renesmee, its not you baby, there has just been so much lately, don't worry about it now, rest your eyes dear, get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning," I said as he immediately followed my instructions and was fast asleep within a few moments.

I went back downstairs to join Edward and Jake and told him that if he wanted he could sleep in her room, she had a big enough bed for the both of them. Before I was finished Jake was yawning and heading up the stairs to Nessie's room, leaving the door open behind him in respect to Edward and I.

I made my way to our bedroom, Edward half a step behind me the whole time. I went into the bathroom and threw on a nightgown I had left in there from a few nights before, and headed to the bed. The whole time Edward stood in the middle of the room just watching me, and I couldn't help to think that he had intentions I really didn't want to indulge in tonight. As I lay on the bed, Edward sighed, and made his way to me, coming to lie face to face with me. His face didn't have any expression and I knew he must have had something on his mind.

"Bella," he sounded a little depressed. "I heard everything from Renesmee's thoughts, and it pains me that you were so unhappy earlier this week," he sighed again, pausing to think of what he might say next.

Before he could, I decided to kill the silence, "Edward don't worry, I was just stressing with everything going on, its nothing really," I said trying to reassure him.

"No Bella, stop trying to make me think things are ok, when I know they are not, I heard the pain in Renesmee's thoughts, don't lie to me Bella, we need to talk about this, I cant stand knowing that I might have hurt you, or that you are not happy with me," his voice was painful to hear.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see his face, I just couldn't see the hurting in his eyes, were we hurting each other now?

"The other day you said I had some decisions to make, and seeing that you want things to change, that we should make decisions together, then we are going to come to some type of compromise Bella," I finally pushed out the words.

"What decision is that Edward?" I said with my eyes wide open staring into his.

"Well, I don't think I make you happy anymore Bella, you are right I am trying to buy your love and I know that is wrong, I see it now," pausing only for a moment. " I feel like that is the only way I can give you back what I have taken from you, I took your life Bella and I know that it was the only way to save you, but now I'm not sure it did save you. I have never had a relationship before you, no one I have ever cared about, I am just as new to this as you, and we were barely married before Renesmee came into the picture. We don't have much time to just be us, and when you say you don't know you want anymore it scares me Bella, I don't know what to do, please help me understand this," he pleaded.

"Edward, everything just happened so fast, it's been a tornado of a year, for both of us and it's been hard, this isn't the picnic I thought it would be. I know you warned me beforehand but nothing could have prepared me for Renesmee, Tara or the prophecy, I am just confused right now. I know you made the right decision to save me, and I love you for it, this is what I wanted, never question that Edward. But you don't have to buy my love, you already have that, you always will without a doubt in my mind. But I am my own person, I feel like a child when you make my decisions for me, and that is one thing that needs to change, you cant do that anymore. As for the whole Ryan situation, well that's simpler than you think, we are just friends, for me he is like Jasper or Emmett, someone I can laugh or joke with, not love, no matter what he might think about me, it's only one sided, at the end of the day you are the one I come home with, the one I love, the one person I only want to be with. I just want you to be able to accept the fact that I have someone else I can talk to, its nice to be able to have a conversation with someone other than you, I am sorry if you are hurt by that, but that's the way it is going to be. I learned some things in high school, before you left; I ignored my friends and forgot about them because of you, I am not going to do that again. I just want us to be happy and if that means that I have friends, then why cant you accept that? If you are thinking about leaving, well I just want you to know that I want and need you to stay, without you, life is meaningless for me and Renesmee, you are the final part to our crazy little puzzle and without you we would not be complete, do you understand that?" my voice never fractured once to show the hurt I was feeling.

He was silent for a few moments before he closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back, letting out a great sigh. I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief, and aggravated sigh, or even a painful sigh, and it concerned me much, I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I wanted him to tell me on his own time so I waited patiently till he spoke.

"This isn't easy for me Bella, I don't ever want to leave you and I cant promise you I wont, if I ever think it would be for the best then I would have to do what I must, and no matter what happens in our lives, I will never stop loving you," he finally managed.

I sat straight up, just staring at him, his face was hard as if he were physically in pain, and yet I was angry now. How dare he think that he can just up and leave if things get hard, I have put up with too much right now, did he even listen to a word I had said. Maybe he was just saying that so I would go back to my old self, letting him do everything for me, and have control over me, it wasn't going to work.

"Okay so here is the deal, if you cant promise me that you will never leave, and mean it, then you are better off leaving now and never coming back. I am not going to sit here everyday wondering if today will be the day you run again. I won't deal with that Edward, if you don't remember I have Renesmee to take care of, this isn't just about you and me anymore. So you need to make your decision now, are you going to stay forever, or leave now and never look back, and be honest, I don't think I can handle anymore of this," I demanded.

"What? Are you giving me and ultimatum Bella, promise you leave immediately?" he questioned, frustration washing over him.

"Yes, and there is no meeting halfway on this Edward, I wont live like that, I need to know," I sighed.

"Bella…" was all he could say; now he was speechless as I just stared waiting for my answer.

Finally he mustered up the courage to open his mouth, I had never been so afraid as I was right now, would he leave me again and this time for good, I would never take him back if he did, I just wouldn't want to risk hurting again.

"Bella…" he said again, "then I will stay love, I don't ever want to loose you or Renesmee, it would kill me," he cried out.

"Promise me Edward, promise me and mean it, don't say it just to avoid hurting me, I cant take the truth, so promise me now or its over," the words resonating off of the walls in our bedroom which seemed to be closing in on me.

"What, of course Bella, I promise I will never leave you, I promise, just promise me you will never leave me as well that's all I am afraid of," he sighed.

"When I married you, I promised you everything, I promised my love for you, my life, forever, and I'm not going back on that promise Edward. I promise that I am yours forever and I will never leave," I said meaning every word I spoke.

Edward sat up and grabbed my chin pulling it towards his swollen lips; I closed my eyes to brace myself for him. When our lips touched I could feel them quivering, and I reached for his face to reassure him I was really there and I wasn't going anywhere, and I noticed that it wasn't his lips that were just quivering, it was his whole body, it was shaking fiercely. I pushed his whole down onto his back, the pillow giving in to the weight of his head, I came to rest on top of him, trying to hold him still to stop the shaking. I knew I should say something but I just couldn't think of anything to say, so I slowly lifted my shield, letting him into my head, hoping it would calm him down, seeing that every word I spoke was true.

We laid there for hours as he poked and prodded through my mind, seeing every thing that had happened in the past few weeks through my eyes. Then I focused and flashed to the nights when I was human and he would stay with me for the night and how safe and secure I was. He saw how much I loved him then and that nothing had ever changed the way I felt about him and if anything my feelings were stronger now than there were before. We felt it together, we were home, no matter what state we lived in, or whatever house we decided to move to, we would always be home because we had each other.

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted us, and as I looked at the number I was surprised to see it was Alice. Did we leave some of Nessie's things back at the house?

I answered the phone with my usual "Hello" and that's when I heard it, it rang in my ears for a few moments before I could respond.

"Aro will be here in three hours," her voice rang anxiously.

"We will be right over Alice," I said before hanging up.

I knew Nessie would be safe with Jacob with her and I left a note on the door so Jacob would know where we were when they awoke, and with that we were off to Carlisle's.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND SICK AND FINDING TIME TO GET IT ONTO THE COMPUTER ISNT AS EASY AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I PROMISE I WILL HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS UP BETWEEN TUES AND WED (1/13 AND 1/14) JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS.**

Chapter 11

"Bella, I'm sorry I called so late, I just didn't want Aro to be unexpected, he isn't supposed to arrive for a few more days. In my vision, he decided to leave early, I guess it had to do with something about a package never arriving," she said not understanding what it meant.

"That's right, Aro had mentioned something about a package when he called the other day," I paused to think back.

"Well, what did he exactly say Bella?" Alice said anxiously.

"Let me think Alice, I am trying to remember," I said pausing another moment. "I believe he said he was sending me something and that we would discuss it when he got here. Have any packages arrived for me here Carlisle?" I questioned.

"No dear, nothing is here, sorry," he replied.

"What was in the packages?" Alice demanded to know.

"I'm not sure, he never said what it was, just that we would discuss it when he arrived," I said, hating to repeat myself.

"What else was in your vision Alice?" Carlisle wanted to know.

She tried to concentrate on her vision, looking over every detail, so not to miss anything she might have the first time.

"Well I saw him leaving with two others, one is a shield, and Jane is the other one coming," she said slowly knowing none of us were happy about seeing Jane again. "He is keeping his numbers low for a specific reason, but not sure why, but two others will come tomorrow," she said trying to focus.

"Why would he bring Jane?" I asked confused, he knew she wasn't welcome in our home.

"For protection I believe, just in case he encounters trouble along the way. He is on a private jet, it should stop soon to refuel, before it is here in Seattle, he should be here around seven this morning, so we have a little over two hours before he arrives now," Alice said as if she were preparing to fight.

I could see the fury in her evil pixie eyes, she hadn't been here the last time Aro came to visit, although she had been the one who called Aro about the Tara situation.

"Don't worry Alice, he isn't here to fight, its just about the prophecy and me," I tired to reassure her.

"You did what Alice?" I heard Edward yelling.

He must not have liked what Alice had been thinking because before she could reply, he grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her out the door.

"We need to talk, lets go, you too Jasper!" he exclaimed.

Jasper of course followed as Edward immediately stormed out of the house, heading down the driveway with Alice in tow. I knew something was wrong, had Aro came here because Alice made a deal with him? If she did make a deal with him, what was it, Aro never settled for any favors, there was always a catch, what was his with Alice?

EPOV

Did I really just hear Alice right? Then I heard her think it again, was she serious, was she planning on really joining the Volturi? Why did she agree to it? I saw her imagining Jasper and herself in dark cloaks in Italy with Aro and the rest of those idiots. What had my sister done?

Its not all bad if I really think of it, was all I could hear her repeatedly think.

We were about halfway down the driveway when I stopped and turned to face Alice. Jasper was by her side, holding her small hand rubbing his thumb against hers as if to support her. Her head hung low and she wouldn't even look up at me as I paced in front of her thinking about what I should say. Why was she so willing to give up her freedom for Bella and I, why would she separate our family like that? Before I could think of how I could talk to Alice without over reacting too much, Alice tried to explain things herself.

"Edward, its not as bad as you think it is, really Edward," was all she managed.

"What do you mean its not that bad, you're going to join Aro and the Volturi, what am I missing, and why would you do that to the family, especially Carlisle and Esme?" I demanded to know.

"Well first off, it was the only way I could get Aro to come and deal with Tara. I had to clean up your mess somehow, and if I didn't contact Aro, Tara was going to find Renesmee, somehow she knew about her. I wasn't about to let my niece be in danger because of you Edward. And the deal between Aro and I isn't what you think it is either, its only a temporary thing, I agreed to go to Italy for one month and see how it was to be part of the Volturi. He knew I wouldn't willingly join so he offered an apprentice kind of option. Jasper and I will go for one month, just to see how it is, he is hoping I will change my mind and actually join then when really I have every intention of returning home with Jasper. We don't have to go right away, but when we feel that things have settled down around here, then we must go," she said sighing that she finally was able to tell someone.

"Alice, do you really think he will let you leave after one month just like that? He wont let you leave that easily and you know it, it was suicide to agree in the first place. Did you ever think they might not want Jasper, what if they decide to get rid of him and then what? You put everyone in danger, our whole family Alice," I almost yelled.

"Excuse me Edward, lets think about this, Tara was here because of you, I am doing this because of you, I am doing this so we could be rid of Tara, and Renesmee would be safe. So actually, seeing Tara was here because of you, that means, you are the reason I had too, so don't put blame on anyone else until you can take some kind of responsibility for this too," she growled.

She was right though, this is all because of me, I should have been able to take care of the situation myself and I couldn't. I put my family in harms way, Tara could have exposed us or could have tried to hurt us, especially Bella and Nessie. And now Alice and Jasper would be at the mercy of the Volturi for a month, what was I doing to my family? What would happen to Alice and Jasper once they left for Italy, would they return safely, or even return at all? My mind was a mess, all I could think about was what Alice might be giving up for me, for all of us.

"Can we head back Edward? I don't want to be standing here and wasting time, and don't you say a thing to anyone else, I'll do it when the time is right!" she exclaimed as she pulled Jasper back to the house.

I followed back at my own pace and as I came up to the house, Bella came out to meet me.

"What's wrong Edward?" my love quietly asked.

"Nothing I can get into right now love, its nothing we need to be worrying about at this moment, we have bigger issues to deal with," I whispered knowing I wanted to blurt out everything and be open with her, but Alice said she wanted to tell everyone when the time was right.

We went back into the house to find Emmett and Rose gone, and as I zoned out thinking about Alice's decision, I caught part of a conversation about Rose and Emmett. Bella had asked where they were and Carlisle said something about them going to get Renesmee and Jacob, just in case Aro caught our scent and headed there first. Carlisle knew Jane wasn't stupid enough to try anything against Nessie or Jake, but he didn't want to take any chances and risk their safety. Bella was relieved, I could tell, and I was still partially out of it, I was mainly still in shock from what Alice had revealed to me earlier.

"Edward? Edward? Hey Edward?" Bella's voice echoing louder each time she said my name.

"Wow, so sorry Bella," I said finally pulling myself out of the daze I had tangled myself in.

"Edward, pay attention please, this is important, are you listening, do I have your full attention?" she asked, pausing to wait for an answer. I shook my head acknowleding her to continue. "So the plan is, I want Renesmee to greet Aro briefly before she heads to Rose and Emmett's room with them until he leaves for our house. I want as little contact with him as possible for Renesmee. Ryan will stand outside Rose and Emmett's door, just in case Jane has any issues. I will try to have my shield up as much as possible, also Alice and Jasper will be in their own room, I know how he is so fond of Alice," she said not knowing how true that statement actually was. "Carlisle, Esme, you and I will keep Aro here long enough to say his "hello's" before we take them back to our house to talk and settle in," she said sighing only at the end of her rantings.

"Sounds good," I agreed, "now all we have to do is wait."

Rose, Emmett, and my precious and still sleep Renesmee came in just minutes after Bella told me of her plan. Nessie was upset because her dearest Jacob had to be sent home. It was not in his best interest to be here with Jane at the same time. Then the brilliant idea hit me, the safest place for Renesmee could only be with Jacob.

"Why doesnt she stay on the reservation with Jacob?" I said thankful the idea kept my daughter away from Aro.

BPOV

"Thats not a bad idea Edward, there is no way any of them would venture there to find her with the wolves numbers now heading into the high twenties, she would be absolutely safe. Plus Charlie is on the res, he has not seen her since she left, he wouldn't mind the company either," I said glad Edward came up with a better plan than what I had devised.

"I'll call Jake and okay everything with him and Billy," Alice said nervously, "I think we should get there before they arrive, less excitement and more time for business," she mentioned.

"Well, call Jake now and you and I will drive her there right away to be on the safe side," I said to Alice, I wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier today with her and Edward having to leave for a while down the driveway.

Alice dialed Jacob and confirmed it was okay for Nessie to stay a few days and we would fill him in on the rest when we got there. While she was on the phone with Jacob, she had made her way outside far enough not to be heard by any of us. What was so secret she couldn't speak in front of everyone? Ever since Edward had dragged her outside she had been acting stranger than she had been acting since she had returned from the Amazons.

"Renesmee, its only for a few days love, daddy and I will visit you, we promise, there is just too much going on right now and we think it is better if you are not around, its for your own safety," I said holding my ever growing daughter, Edward nodded as to agree with me.

"Okay mom, I understand," she said after she put her frail hand upon my cheek seeing why we actually thought the reservation would be best. "I'm not afraid of Jane, she is no threat to me," Renesmee whispered calmly into my ear as she embraced my neck with her fragile limbs.

I laughed and motioned for Alice to get the car so we could leave instantly. There was no time for goodbye's, plus everyone was welcome on the reservation, so any one of us could visit fi we chose too. I kissed Edward on his ice cold lips and whispered into his ear, "I'll be right back love," as Alice beeped a few times impatiently.

With that we were getting into the car, Jasper must have decided to join us and sat in the back with Nessie on the way there. I would have thought by the way Alice had been talking, that she would have driven as quick as her sunny 911 turbo would have, but she proceded at human speed.

"Bella, I thin I should tell you something," she began. "I cant explain too much now, but Jasper and I will be in Italy for a month with the Volturi. I made an agreement with Aro, so he would come for Tara, its not permanent, but I cant get into much else right now, please don't be mad and no questions either," she sighed searching for Jasper's face in the rear view for support.

"What? I'm confused," I said trying to understand and process what Alice just impounded on me.

"Just don't worry about it now and ask Edward the next time you have a few momnets alone!" she said emphasizing the word alone. "Oh, and don't say anything to anyone else, only you and Edward know right now, besides, Jasper and Renesmee."

I didn't have time to think because before I came to my senses to speak, we were pulling onto the reservation at a rapid pace. I looked at Alice who seemed to a slight smile on her face, but it seemed like she was hiding something else. We all got out and heading to the little red house, where Jacob was leaning on the door frame, I really hadnt seen him too much while Nessie was gone, and when I did, we never came across time to spend talking or just hanging out like old times. He seemed to have a glowing maturity in his eyes, his hair was longer, just shy of butt, almost as if his hair was stretching to caress it. Jake's shoulders were wider, and he reminded me of an over-grown football player, he was still attractive, and even more now, than before, I had to stop where I was just to admire him from afar before I approached any closer. His beauty slightly reminded me of Edward's, except Jacob was more human quality, and his smile drew me in.

"Jacob," I finally said and I stepped towards him. "You have changed, you're so grown up now, you look good," I finally joked and we both just laughed a moment.

"Bell's, you're just still the same beautiful Bells you have always been, sometimes you are oblivious to the changes around you," he said and he scooped up Renesmee into his bulky arms.

"We cant stay long, but I will call you later and let you know whats going on Jake," I said leaning up towards Jacob to give both Jacob and Renesmee a kiss on the cheek, although Jake looked at me kind of puzzled like what I said surprised him.

"Bella, Jasper and I are staying here with them," Alice said slowly. Thats what she must have been talking to Jacob about when she went out of our hearing range, and I wasn't in the position to argue.

"Okay, well I have to get back, I presume Jasper is staying with you too," I sighed.

"Of course Bella, I am mainly staying because Nessie has obviously grown out of her clothes, so I will spend the rest of today in Seattle shopping for new clothes for her," her face now glowing, shopping always made her mood change for the better, it was good to see her smile.

I just agreed and Alice threw me the keys for her 911 turbo and I was off, I didnt want to sit around too much longer, it would have been harder to say bye to Nessie, and there were issues I needed to attend to.

I was almost home when my phone rang, it was Edward. "Bella?" he called.

"Yes, Edward is something wrong?" I questioned.

"Aro is here, he just arrived. How much longer till you are here?" he tried to speak calmly.

"I am just a minute or so away, I be there as soon as I can love..." I said hanging up and immediately testing Alices bright speed demon of a car to its limits.

When I pulled into the drive, there was a black car sitting in front of the house, the license plate read "Italy". He was really here, I sighed and finally got out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am hoping there will be only a few more chapters before I start a new story, so if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see happen with the queen situation let me know, I have an idea but still floating a few ideas around and wouldn't mind if anyone had a suggestion or two, I write for you too read and I would like to write what you want so leave me some reviews and ideas lol thanks for reading and keeping up with the story and I would like to give a few thanks to some ppl for their reviews ---**_Rahma, Shamonti, reader13lovesbooks, _**just to name a few, thanks guys** Chapter 12

It was black as night and there seemed to be no difference with the tinted shade of the windows. No human could be able to see in and they wouldn't be able to see out if they were inside as well. Realistically, no human would ever want to find themselves in this vehicle at all, this car belonged to the Volturi. That meant Aro was officially here, and I had wished with every part of me that this were just a dream, actually a nightmare to be honest.

I paused at the front door of Carlisle and Esme's house, hesitating to enter, like I needed someone to push me over the threshold. I felt that things were not as chummy as I wanted, when Edward called me while I was on my way home, he didn't sound comfortable or enthused about Aro being there, and most likely Jane as well, she always made him nervous. Slowly I turned the doorknob, the door managed to weigh more than I remembered, it created an uneasy creak as it finally showed me the scene in the living room, which was filled with and awkward silence.

"Ah Bella," Aro announced as I entered.

"Aro, sorry, I was….uh finishing up some things. How are you, was your trip well?" I questioned trying not to be too in depth right away.

"It was okay, thank you for asking Bella. Um, I hate to just be so blunt, but we need to get down to business," he blurted out.

"Of course, we have opted to have you stay with us," I said coming to stand next to my anxious Edward. "We have our own house now, and there is more room there, I hope that is okay?" I said not really caring what his reply would be.

Aro nodded in acceptance, and I made sure to tell Carlisle and Esme we would call them later to fill them in. That way if something were to go wrong and we didn't call, they would come to check and make sure things were kosher.

Jane drove Aro's black car and his shield, who he called Mary, rode with him in the backseat while they followed us back to our awaiting abode.

"Edward, what are they thinking?" I asked eager to know something, anything that might be running through their minds.

"Jane is not happy, and is arguing with Aro and Mary, she doesn't want to be here any more than we want her to be," he said slightly laughing.

Anything else?" I demanded.

"Yea, Mary wants to be your friend, she has the ability to tell the kind of person you are, besides being a shield, which she thinks connects you both more. She knows you have good character and thinks you would be a great friend. That's how the fight started between Aro and Jane, otherwise Mary is shielding most everything else," he said grinning to himself about Jane being upset.

We arrived home shortly after that and let Aro have the garage space so his vehicle wouldn't be noticed by anyone, Aro seemed paranoid about it. Edward followed me into the house; always keeping less than an arms length in distance between us, always protective, God did I love him. Jane lingered outside reluctant to enter our home, mumbling something about wet dogs, as I laughed hysterically in my head.

"So Bella," Aro said coming to find himself on the couch by the fireplace. "I assumer you never got the package I sent you," Aro got right into business before we were all in the house.

"No, actually I didn't, did it get lost or something?" I really was interested now.

"I believe it was intercepted, stolen really, before I could do anything about it," Aro grimaced.

"Well what was in the package that was so important it would get stolen Aro?" I softly begged to know.

"It was a necklace and bracelet, the necklace was worn by the Genevieve, and it was constructed of gem stones you cant even find now a days. Gems more precious than emeralds and diamonds, and in one of the stones, its thought to contain her power. It's said to have a piece of her flesh that contains the power, and the next to ensue her will inherit those powers when the necklace is finally placed around her neck. Also was the king's bracelet, which Genevieve gave her husband James as a token of her love, it is what connected them while they were together. I did some research and found that the king doesn't have to be a pure blood at all, in fact, she can choose her king," he said pausing slightly, there was more, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. "But, she must turn her king herself, meaning she must choose a human and turn him, her venom will make his blood pure like hers. If whoever she chose was already a vampire, he must already be a pure blood. Its very confusing, I know," he slowly said, not once looking in Edward's direction, knowing this would hurt him more than me.

"Is there a way around this by chance?" I questioned for myself and mainly for Edward's sake and sanity.

"Well, there is, but I don't think it is an option you would take or even consider Bella," he said with regret that he even brought it up.

"Well, I need to know every option, what my possibilities are, and what I need to do," I almost yelled.

"You would have to be reversed…which means that if you were to reject the place as queen, you would take your place with the humans again," he sighed.

"That's not so bad, Edward would have to turn me again that's all," I laughed thinking this was easier than I thought it would be to get around.

"The other part of that isn't so simple Bella, you don't have the option to become a vampire again, you rejected us. Also, once you become human again, you wont remember anything from your past, vampire or human past; it all disappears to protect our secret. You can't return, and let's say Edward were to try to turn you again, his venom would you, and your blood would kill him, no matter what. I told you it wasn't an option you wanted, I'm sorry Bella," Aro seemed truly sorry.

"Okay, let me get this straight Aro," Edward said pausing to collect his thoughts and make sense of the situation at hand. "Bella either becomes queen and chooses another to be here king, or she becomes human never to return to me, or our family again? So either way, I will lose Bella, is that what you are telling me?" Edward demanded, his eyes were filled with furry now, and a growl was starting to resonate within his chest.

"Edward please try to understand, I don't believe those are the only options Bella has, I have two trackers out right now looking for the stolen package, there are also old scrolls that will be able to tell us more. I never got a chance to look at any of it, I had someone send it straight to you, and it was intercepted, I am trying my best to get it back before anything happens to the precious contents. I don't know than this right now, other than Bella, or the next queen in line must be at least twenty, in vampire years that is, before she can take on her role. Bella is just almost a year, so this isn't going to be something that happens overnight Edward, just be patient, I am trying to find a way to avoid this. If you look at it this way, I will benefit from this as well and the Volturi will still maintain their rule, and trust me that isn't something I want to give up, so I am trying everything I can to find a way out of this, for everyone's sake," Aro said finally revealing his true reasons for being so involved and concerned in finding a way around the situation.

"Do you know if your trackers have found the package yet?" I asked anxious to know more.

"Yes, well they're on the trail right now, and should expect to catch up with the thief later this afternoon, they will call me when they know more or when the recover the package," he said reassuring me. "I hate to be a burden though, but where would the best place to hunt be?"

"Well it depends on what you are hunting for, if you are in search of human blood, you must go at least a hundred miles from here as not to disturb our balance around here. Otherwise you can do what we do and hunt animals, its actually not that bad if you try it," Edward said more calm now then before.

"I refuse to bring myself down to your 'save the human' level, I will not settle for some animal, we will drive if we have too," Jane exclaimed at the thought of trying our vegetarian life.

"Actually Jane, you will hunt animals as will Mary and I, and if you don't like it, that is too bad, you will not disrespect their way of living, they would not do the same to us," Aro chimed in, automatically shutting Jane up.

There was to be no more discussing dinner with Aro, Jane had lost and she knew it, now she was angrier than before and it showed in her eyes. Edward and I led them towards the woods behind our home, it's a newer area for us, we had hunted it before but not much. Edward liked it because it housed more mountain lions than the regular hunting grounds we had. Aro and Mary found it easy to hunt, while Jane had a difficult time much to my surprise, she had settled on using her painful gift to stun the animals to give her time to attack so she didn't have to worry about a little chase. It was a lazy way of hunting I thought, but at least she was trying to make an effort, only because she didn't have any other choice. Edward was full after just one of his precious big cats, and everyone seemed to gather once they had their full, except me. This seemed to be like my last hunting trip with Edward, no matter how many kills I made, I couldn't quench my thirst for blood, and it consumed my entire body, my every thought. I was on my eighth elk when I heard Edward calling me, even though I heard him, I couldn't break away from slaughter I was so fond of.

"Bella, haven't you had enough already?" Edward said almost embarrassed for me.

I looked up with confusion in my eyes, I had not realized how many animals I had already taken and I began to feel embarrassed for myself as Edward, Aro, Jane and Mary stared at me in amazement and shock. I slowly let the bull elk's head drop to the ground, letting its antlers slide softly out of my hands as if I were remorseful for the poor animal.

"I am sorry, I guess I was a bit more hungry than I thought," I said trying to make the situation less dire than it really was.

"Bella, it is quite fine, don't worry about it, you have a lot on your mind and maybe this is just a release for you," Aro tried to justify my actions.

My head drifted downwards in shame, and as I stared at the carcass I couldn't help but want more of its blood, even as guilty as I already felt. My throat even felt scratchy again as if I hadn't hunted yet today. This was starting to become an annoyance, but maybe Aro was right, I was stressed with the last few weeks, I definitely had a lot on my mind. Just as I was about to suggest we head back home, Aro's phone rang, he quickly answered it and his face lit up like had just won the lottery, even thought money was no issue for him.

"They found him!" Aro announced as he hung up the phone. "They recovered the necklace, bracelet and scrolls, and they will be at the house in about three hours. Jared thinks the vampire that stole the package, knows more than he is telling them and so they are bringing him with, maybe he will talk for me, if not, I am sure Jane will convince him otherwise," he grinned so evil even I shuddered.

We all made our way towards the house right after that and Mary seemed to keep pace with me and talked the whole way back. She was just a little shorter than I was maybe five foot even, her hair was the shade of a dark cherry wine, and her face was unusually softer than most of our kind, almost like she was still human. The thing I liked best about Mary was her undeniable dislike for Jane, she thought Jane had some grudge against the world and it would come back to get her one day. Mary was pleasant to talk to, unlike Alice who talked about shopping, and Rose who talked about herself half the time and Emmett the other half, she could keep my interest and liked to see my reaction about her life with the Volturi. She wasn't too far off getting past the newborn stage and was approaching her third birthday soon. She told me that Aro had found her in Italy and decided to spare her after she attacked Alec, one of our their outings, Mary said Aro called her 'raw talent' and said she would be useful and spared her. I honestly knew that Aro wasn't as wicked as his reputation made him out to be, he was reasonable and at times understandable and compassionate, but he was selfish and he knew Mary's talents would serve him well.

Once we were back at the house, Edward and I decided to take Mary with us back to Carlisle and Esme's house, Aro said he needed time to straighten out Jane and we didn't want to be around for her attitude adjustment.

"Were back," I called as we came through the back door.

"I see everything went okay, where is Aro and Jane?" Esme asked slightly concerned.

"Well they are working some things out, nothing we wanted to be part of, so we decided to come tell you about what we know and introduce you to Mary as well," I said motioning for her to come forward and meet the rest of my family.

She was introduced to everyone except for Alice and Jasper who were still at the reservation with Jacob and Nessie, Mary was very polite and wanted to know more about our lifestyle. She was fascinated to know more about Ryan, he was the last one she was introduced too and from the looks of it, they could not keep their eyes off of each other. For a moment I was slightly jealous for whatever reason, probably because I still thought he was attractive, and at that moment Ryan shot me a silly smile and I immediately looked away knowing he could read my mind. Edward didn't seem to happy and of course pulled me into the kitchen, away from Ryan's view.

"You're doing it again Bella, he hears what you think and then I can hear what he thinks, thanks a lot," he voice stern.

"Don't freak out Edward, we went over this, I am yours and yours alone, don't scold me for looking, guess its one of my human traits I still have," I said hoping he would believe it, but knowing he wouldn't.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said slightly laughing at my sad attempt of an excuse.

I just smiled and grad his hand and pulled him back towards the living room where were we came to find Aro coming through the door, alone. Where was Jane, was she at our house, would he leave her there, maybe she was outside in the car waiting, wherever she was, I'm sure she would have her tail tucked between her legs, in a metaphoric sense.

Aro didn't look happy, and he just stared in mine and Edward's direction for a few moments before opening his frail lips to speak, "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans,"


	13. Chapter 13

**_sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, trying to get them out when i can, please review to let me know what you think, thanks!!!!_**

Chapter 13 Painted Fate

"Jane will not be a bother to you anymore, I assure you," Aro said slightly pleased with himself for some reason.

"We were just introducing her to the family since she didn't meet them for the first time," I spoke with almost a joyous sound in my voice. Whatever he did with or to Jane made me sparkle with content.

When Aro first arrived he left Mary outside for whatever reason, I most likely assumed it was because she wasn't familiar to us and didn't want us to worry that she was a threat. Which seemed odd, she was very friendly unlike the others she was associated with.

"Well Mary, glad you seem to be fitting in well," he chuckled lightly seeing everyone was talking and interested in her. "The vampire the trackers captured is named Aston, they should be arriving any minute now, but we need to be on guard. Whoever he is working for are trying to make sure that the prophecy isn't known, he wont say much more other than he fears for his life now that we have him," Aro sighed.

It made me wonder what kind of vampires he was working for that he would fear for his life even though Aro now had him, I assumed everyone feared the Volturi.

"Why would we need to be on guard, is someone after Bella?" Edward frantically suggested.

"I'm not sure Edward, I never said a word to anyone about this whole situation, not even to my brothers, the only ones who know are Jane and Mary, and I only filled them in just before we arrived here. I don't know how this could have leaked out," he pondered. "I just want everyone to be on guard, so Mary you will not leave my side, do you understand?" he said now redirection his attention.

"Yes Aro," Mary sighed, taking her place next to Aro.

Our attention was distracted from Aro to my now ringing cell phone, Edward looking slightly distracted trying to focus on something in his mind.

"Hello?" I quickly answered.

"Bella, I had a vision, it isn't good, let Aro know his trackers are now being followed by three unfamilars, they are planning on intercepting them before they are supposed to arrive. The only way get them off their scent is to send them through the reservation lands, they will smell the wolves and stay out of the area long enough for them to get to you safely," Alice spat hastily.

Suddenly Edward was standing in front of Aro and put his hand on Aro's to let him see what Alice envisioned. Aro frantically dialed a number on his phone and as he did so I explained what Alice instructed me to do. His voice was almost filled with panic as he told his trackers of the complications they might have, telling them to change directions and head through forbidden territory for vampires other than us. After he hung up he dialed another number and demanded someone to get here as soon as they could. I assumed it was Jane because within minutes she was walking, rather limping through the door coming to stand behind Aro, her eyes held strong towards the floor to avoid any eye contact with us. Aro had obviously punished her to the point of humiliation that she couldn't look upon any of us. My heart almost sank for her then I remembered the crap she had caused in the past and a got over the feeling instantly.

What had this all caused, this stupid prophecy I didn't want to any part of was causing my family possible troubles, of course leave it to me to put my family in some type of danger again. I was sick of this, it left me wondering again if I would ever catch a break, I found my way to the couch where I found Esme coming to keep my company as she had seen the discomfort in my face.

"Dear what's wrong?" she sighed to me.

"It's always the same thing, we just cant get past all of this and exist peacefully, its always something Esme, I am sorry for everything I have caused," I said slightly ashamed.

She chuckled a bit before countering a response, "Do you think life was easy for all of us, we had our issues, every single one of us, its just what happens? Nothing is ever easy and when you become a vampire the issues are still there, but now they are only magnified in difficulty, don't worry Bella no one hates you or thinks less of you, we all knew you were special to begin with so nothing surprises me."

I wasn't sure if I felt better by what she just said, nothing surprised her when it came to me? I was sort of shocked by her response but in some twisted way I felt comforted as well, I guess I really was special.

"We should have your trackers come here instead of to Edward and Bella's house, that way we have greater numbers here just in case we are met with a situation," Carlisle reasoned.

"Agreed," Aro sternly commented, frustrated that someone would bother messing with any of the Volturi's members or trying to interfere with any of their business.

"How much longer do you think they will be?" I questioned from my position on the couch.

"A little over an hour now, with the detour now in their plans," he said.

It seemed like much longer than an hour waiting for them to arrive, I have called Jacob to make sure the others in the pack knew what was happening, even though I know they did. It was just calming to hear his voice, he had that way about him and no wonder my Renesmee loved him so much. They were just being escorted through as we were speaking and Jake refused to leave the house as he knew Nessie would only be there with Alice and Jasper, he didn't like leaving her when there might be trouble near by. Jacob said that Sam and the others would patrol for the next few days just to make sure no one would follow the vampires scent through their territory and he would love to see them try, I heard the evil laugh in his voice and it was definitely reassuring.

It was about time they got here I would not have been able to take much more of this waiting we all had to endure. Aro's two trackers, Joel and Valentino were met by Aro at the back door along with Sam and Leah escorting them so there was no mistake on where they needed to be. Sam and Leah were still in their wolf forms and didn't hesitate to head towards their territory once they were here with the unfamiliar vampire that had tried to steal my package. Aro waved Joel and his captive in and instructed that Valentino to keep watch around the house and to let him know if he sensed any others in the area.

"Thank you," Aro said taking a package out of Joel's hand while shoving this strange crook into the nearest chair as Joel took up position from behind him.

Aro slowly unwrapped the package and opened the box with one scratch slice of his fingernail revealing its precious cargo. "Ah, this is what it's all about," he said slowly removing and carefully wrapped item and placing it into my hand with them utmost concern. "I believe this not belongs to you."

I held it in my hand wavering the decision to unwrap it or not, when I noticed everyone's eyes were locked on my and the tiny package I now detained in my hand. Slowly I removed the brown paper that enclosed the necklace I knew it contained, once I had completely uncovered it, I was in complete shock. Nothing I had ever seen could compare to the beauty I now grasped, the jewels were nothing I have laid eyes on to which captured my complete attention. I could not take my eyes off the deep colors of each precious stone and was captured by their intensity the possessed. I let the paper drop to the floor and raised it to my neck trying to clasp it when I noticed that Edward had placed his hands on mine, "May I?" he asked taking the piece from my shaking hands. He stepped behind me and I felt the heavy stones fall around my neck as I felt his hands fidget with the ancient clasp. Suddenly I felt the necklace fall into place around my neck as everyone reveled in its beauty, there was a sudden surge through my body that was overpowering, like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Bella…." Edward said now coming to face me, "your eyes?"

It took me a few seconds to break back into reality, "What?" I questioned.

"They are completely black, no sign of any color," was all he managed.

I could see clear, nothing that would indicate that my eyes were a different shade or that they were changed, the only difference I felt was the beating that was slowly building in my chest where the biggest jewel in the middle laid. "I can feel it, I can feel her," I said without thinking. "I can feel some kind of pulse coming from the green gem," I staggered out.

Aro was reading through one of the scrolls that were also contained in the package. "I believe that is Genevieve herself, its kind of hard to explain but its all here in the writing," Aro said as he started to translate some of the scrolls. "The one who wears my legacy shall know me, feel me and become me, for the individual who accepts their fate will know true power gifted to them by thyself…." he suddenly paused. "Half of this scroll has faded away I can read what's below this, but basically says that whoever is deemed next to be king and queen shall don the bracelet and necklace that shall bind them for eternity, I will check the other scrolls," he said handing the first one to Carlisle to get his take on them.

I was still mesmerized by the gems that glistened around my neck and still feeling the tingle it bestowed on my pale flesh. Edward noticed my distraction and reached for my hand holding it tight, waiting for me to make a move or even say something. He had desperation in his eyes and I knew I could not keep him or the others waiting, but I was honestly at a loss for words, like my breath had been taken away, but I managed a little verbal usage, "What else do the scrolls say?" now directing my attention to Aro.

"Just minor specifics that include the Black Veil, which is a list of thirteen rules which we still follow today for the most part, something also about a blood oath, like I said minor things, I am mainly looking for a loophole right now, hmm give me a minute or so to continue looking here," Aro said still exploring the fragile papers. He was in a deep concentration so I didn't bother to respond and let him keep to his business at hand. "It tells about conditions you must abide by and how your beast or dragon becomes more noticeable, you start to show more human traits, sleep is a possibility, this seems more like a guide then a prophecy really," Aro said more frustrated now.

"You are missing a scroll," the unknown stranger said directing his comment more towards me than anyone else.

"What do you mean one is missing, what did you do with it, tell me where it is or I swear you will wish you were dead," Aro demanded.

"I don't have it, I never had it, it's supposed to have been hidden away and it's the missing key to the puzzle. It tells about the way out you are looking for, but no one has seen it for centuries. Genevieve has all of her secrets contained on the scroll and if anything were to happen to her she wanted it to be almost impossible to find, it is thought that she concealed it within one of her favorite paintings she produced," he sighed.

"What kind of painting?" Carlisle demanded with a curiously suspicious look on his face.

"I don't know, no one knows or has ever seen any of her paintings, the only key to her paintings was her mark which is thought to be just the letter G, in large script style writing on the back, there are only three of her paintings to ever be recovered so I doubt you would have ever seen one," the man was cocky about his statement.

Carlisle ran upstairs and after a moment came to the top of the stairs with a large painting he loved from his office, he turned it to face us and to all of our immediate shock, there it was the significant G on the bottom right hand side of the painting. "I think I have had the final scroll for almost as long as I have lived my vampire life," he said almost jumping out of his shoes.

As soon as I saw the painting I noticed a slight green haze coming from my chest and looked down to notice the large green gem in the center of the necklace glowing. Then I felt another change………..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as I saw the painting I noticed a slight green haze coming from my chest and looked down to notice the large green gem in the center of the necklace glowing. Then I felt another change………..

"Bella…. you're... its…" was all Edward managed to get out.

"I know, isn't it wonderful Edward, I feel so alive, honestly, I can feel my heart beating again, come here and listen," I was amazing to know I could feel a heartbeat once again, it seemed like it hadn't been there for decades and in all reality it was only just over a year.

Edward came to me and put his head against my chest to hear what I knew was there, I could feel blood flowing freely throughout my entire body and I even felt like my temperature was rising slightly. My love had noticed everything I was and quickly lifted his head from my now warming chest, he could hear the blood pumping through my veins, and as a matter of fact everyone could hear it. I knew I was changing and I wasn't sure what the extent of the change would be but I didn't fret much about it.

Carlisle had made his way down the stairs and was carefully examining the painting that was now sprawled across the kitchen table, trying to figure out where the actual scroll would be and if this was the actual painting that contained the final clue we needed. Either way I wasn't too worried, maybe I liked the fact that I was changing and thought about finding a way around Edward being pure blood so he could be my king.

The painting was a mural of who we thought was James, but whoever it was it illustrated all of his muscular features, which included human qualities of a more pinkish complexion, but yet he still had the godly look most of us vampires inherited when we were "reborn". I assume the missing scroll would have to be somewhere within the painting if that was at all possible, James was Genevieve's king, her one true love and by the way necklace around my neck acted and triggered the changes in me, I knew it was in there somewhere, but where?

I walked over to the painting to see if maybe I could help out in any way, my body had reacted when I saw it before maybe it would react again. Just looking at the different warm tones and textures nothing seemed to catch my eye but there was something that was drawing me into its beauty. The deep colors messed together gave it different textures and heavy layers, almost as if you could tell there were more than one layer of paint in certain spots and that's when the idea came to me. "Maybe she painted over it somehow, see how certain spots are thicker and stick out a little more than other spots what if it is just under all the colors themselves?" I said pointing to specific spots as I went along. As I pointed I began to feel different levels or warmth in my fingers when they grazed past particular areas of the mural. "Wait, I feel something when I put my hand over the painting Carlisle," I said waving my hand slowly over the entire thing seeing where the warmth spiked the most as if my hands were a metal detector on the beach looking for long lost shipwreck treasures. "It seems to be more intense right around here," I said pointing to the man's chest in the mural. It was also where the paint seemed to be its thickest, and to Carlisle's protest I lightly scratched over the chest area trying as if the peel the layers away one at a time, there was the pinkish color that first eluded the painting and then a softer paler cream, then shades of different crimsons, but with one final peel, there it was, the corner of what looked to be the missing scroll, it was wrapped in some kind of transparent material I had never seen before. Carlisle then motion for him to give it a try seeing he had a better angle to peel off more of the brilliant and warm colors to see what await us beneath.

It took us around forty-five minutes to completely uncover the final scroll that was hoarded between the almost leather canvass and intense shades. Once Carlisle had pulled it off the canvass with ease, he handed it over to Aro to translate, seeing he was better with the ancients writing than he had been. As he looked over it, I seemed to be saddened by the loss of the elderly but priceless portrait that depicted the obvious lover of the queen. I decided myself that it must have been James, because as I was carefully looking over the painting before we regrettably destroyed it to apprehend the scroll, I had noticed that the almost elusive man was wearing the bracelet that paired with the necklace I sported around my now pulsing neck.

"So can you tell us what it says, is there a way around this somehow?" Edward eagerly chimed in.

"My dear boy, please be patient, I figured Carlisle would have taught you that much," he said chuckling at Edwards enthusiasm to rush him.

"I apologize Aro, but none of the other scrolls really explained anything for us," Edward sighed.

"It is not what you want to learn Edward, but what you are willing to learn, the scrolls teaches you almost everything you need to know about how to live as king and queen, you are just looking for a loophole, you must be open minded when it comes to the ancient teachings," Aro said almost like a wise owl, in his own creepy immortal owl way.

He paced around the room for a while, sometimes stopping to scratch his head, other times to flip the scroll upside down as if he might be reading it upside down, like he didn't understand or it didn't make sense to him. I knew that letting Aro do what he needed to do was best, when he finally was able to translate it to where it would make sense and he would understand it, then he would share some type of news. I knew Aro had other motives than what he tried to show us, he tried to seem honestly concerned about Edward and I, but really it was basically him covering his own ass, if I were to find my so called king, then we would become rulers of the vampire covens, and then the Volturi wouldn't be number one, and that meant the rule of the tyrants would be over. If others found out that us "Cullen's" were the new rulers in town, most would join us and that meant that the Volturi wouldn't be strong enough or large enough to even try an attack. He knew if he found a loophole they would remain in power, which is what I was counting on him doing, I knew his hunger for power would lead to some type of resolution.

He finally stopped pacing and seemed to be debating on what to say, "Well there are a few things here as for loopholes, and the first you know of, that you can deny what you really are and by that become human again loosing all memory of your vampire and human past and you wont be able to be turned again, blah blah blah, we know that one. The second one is a bit more complicated and from what I can translate, I think its called Switch of the Pure and that is basically set so that if there are a male and female pair and they refuse to accept their prophecy, then together they must find two other vampires to take over their pure blood, its hard to translate exactly what it entails, I don't have enough time to sit down and thoroughly go through the specific details. The last one here says that if all else fails, death would be an alternative way out as well which I don't believe Bella you would be interested in that," he chuckled at the last part. "Just give me some more time and I will be able to explain more on the Switch of the Pure, I think that may be your best option," he said still looking over the scrolls.

I didn't get the warm and fuzzy feeling I should have from Aro's translations, I had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest with me for some reason, but that wasn't by biggest problem; Alice calling was. "Yea Alice, what's up?" I anxiously asked.

"Its about the others that were following Aro's trackers, they gave up, you don't have to worry about them, but I think it would be in the best interest to know who sent them, especially Aro. Bella can you put me on speaker phone please, everyone needs to hear this," she said.

"Yea Alice anything you want, hold on," I said pausing to address the rest of the household.

"I hate to interrupt right now," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alice is on speaker and needs to let us in on some things, so if I can have everyone's attention please," I said waiting for everyone to gather around.

"Ok Alice, your on speaker go ahead," I finally said putting the phone on the coffee table for all to hear.

"Well this is basically for Aro, but everyone needs to hear it, I know who hired the vampire to intercept the package you sent for Bella, and you are not going to like what I have to tell you," she said only pausing so we could all grasp what she said. "Well let's start with Jane, somehow she found out about the prophecy and alerted Caius to your plans and he is the one who sent for the package to be intercepted. I don't believe Marcus knows anything about this, but I do know that she made a deal with him that if she were to give him information about our clan, he would give her the freedom she wants along with Alec's. Aro, basically what it all comes down to is Jane betrayed you, and so you take that for what it is. The second thing is for Bella, Edward, and Ryan, and the reason Ryan stayed was because the first time Aro came and mentioned the prophecy and that the pure bloods were able to show emotion, well he is a pure blood," she stopped there knowing we would all need a minute to take in these new revelations. "I have to go now I will call back and let you know the rest, I need to take of some things right now," she said before abruptly hanging up.

Aro let out a loud growl and hit Jane who was slowly creeping farther from him, trying not to let him notice, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. She lay almost lifeless on the floor, leaving pieces of drywall and insulation on top of her. As quickly as it had happened Joel and Valentino were hauling Jane to her feet to face Aro again, "How dare you betray me, after all I have done for you," he demanded her to answer.

"Why are you so surprised, you made me the way I am, I have served you for as long as I can remember yet you favor Bella over me, you made me bitter, it was only a matter of time before someone betrayed you anyways you incompetent old tyrant," she snarled.

Aro refused to hear anything more from her vile lips, "Bella round up some of your wolf friends for me dear, I believe they would love some practice, am I right?" his evil smirk towards me sent shivers up my spine as I dialed Jakes house as quick as I could.

Jake answered and I told him that we had a vampire that needed to be disposed of and said that it might be of some use for the younger wolves to get some training in, he agreed and I could tell by the way he talked that his grin was as sickening as Aro's had been.

"Damn it," Edward growled as his face winced, Jane was making a last ditch effort to hurt him before her tormentors arrived. Jane was so weak she only gave Edward a slight headache and as I saw it happening I was standing in front of her, my hands around her throat……


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, its something I have been working on for about a week now so I hope you like and please let me know what you think about the whole Jane situation, I am sure most of you would agree it was a long time coming for her and most of you are happy to know what became of her, well anyways I hope to get another chapter or a few out within this week, I have been busy with another story I am writing and it usually takes me longer because I hand write them before writing them on the computer so it takes just a little bit longer, thanks everyone for the reviews I have already gotten and for the patience you have shown…….passionate86**_ Chapter 16Revenge

"I have just about had enough of you," my hands were tightening around her throat.

Aro backed away and I took it as a sign that he didn't object to what Jane was entitled too, she had this coming for a long time, she had tried to hurt my family and from the first time I saw her, I had a concern of that she could do, now it was her turn to fear me. My fingers were tightening around her neck as my fingers were digging into her flesh giving way to them with ease, he eyes were still focused on Edward and she refused to break her concentration, enough was enough.

I growled furiously as I lunged for her neck, sinking my teeth as deep as I could, the venom had pooled in my mouth and I found my release with Jane, I put enough venom into her system to paralyze her, but not kill her, I wanted her to make sure she saw death coming when it was time. Almost instantly I heard Edward give a pleasing sigh meaning she couldn't hurt him anymore, Valentino and Joel were still holding her up and once they saw the furry in my eyes they released her, letting my hand around her throat be her only saving grace from falling uselessly to the floor. I had never realized before how strong I was until this moment, I was able to control myself from ripping her to shreds, yet I still inflicted enough damage to mean something, Jane's eyes were filled with fear and I delighted in them.

"See you just made a huge mistake Jane," I said slightly giving an irritated chuckle. "I don't know how stupid you really are, but this ends here, I am just not sure I want the wolves to be the ones to do away with you, or if I should finish you off myself, either way you look at this you don't have many options here. I showed compassion for Tara, but you on the other hand, I don't think I have it in me to just let you off that easy and send you to the dogs," my instincts to kill her were starting to consume me.

"Bella, I don't think we have time for this, let the wolves have her," Carlisle tried to reason.

"I think that's a good idea Carlisle, but what would be the fun in that?" I said laughing at his reasoning.

"I think he is right Bella, we have other pressing issues," Aro chimed in. How could Aro just send her to the wolves, she betrayed him, was he that callous?

"Fine, I guess you will know suffering just a little bit longer, then you will wish I had just killed you myself Jane," I said releasing my hang from her aching throat.

Just as she hit the floor I sensed Sam and some other the others getting close to the house, Valentino and Joel seemed a bit more nervous along with the stranger on the couch, they were not comfortable with our wolf friends as we were.

"Bella, how are you, Jake said you had some business for us to take care of," Sam said not completely wanting to handle the tasks I was about to ask.

"Yes, we don't have time right now but we need to dispose of a vampire and thought some of the younger wolves could use some practice," I said grinning.

"Oh, well I guess we can handle that, Jake didn't tell me what it was we were needed for, but I see its for a good reason," he was grinning himself.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind Aro, would you like them to take this one here?" I said pointing to the one Caius had hired to intercept my package.

"Very well," he said making a shooing motion with his hand.

Some of the wolves came in and grabbed, the male vampire pulling him as he struggled to beg for forgiveness, saying that Caius would have killed him if he didn't do it, either way we didn't need any loose ends, especially after everything he had heard already. I decided to drag Jane outside myself, I wanted to make sure she was gone and out of the house, and as I proceeded to drop her on the ground outside the door, I told Sam about her paralysis and that it would ware off in about half an hour, enough time to let her watch the other one die before it was her turn. I seemed all to thrilled and dark knowing what I was condemning her to, but my conscious couldn't have agreed with me more, who knows how many people she had inflicted pain upon.

Before heading off with the pack I said my goodbyes to Sam and told him to make her death a slow and painful one, then I returned swiftly back to join the others.

"I'm impressed with your self control, you handled that better than I though you might have," Aro said pleased with me.

"Can we just get back to last scroll?" I said on a less serious note.

"As you wish, I am just trying to figure more out about this Switch of the Pure as it is called, I am not sure if the queen and king must find someone that is of pure blood such as they are, or if there are any special qualifications that allow them to take the place of the pure blood," he said as if holding something back.

Just then my phone rang, Alice again, "Hello Alice," I said a bit more cheerful, maybe she had more information.

"Bella, I need you to go where no one will be able to hear what I am telling you, especially Aro and then call me back, this is very important and you must hurry, there isn't much time," she said hanging up immediately after.

I knew everyone had heard what Alice said on the phone and there was a look of panic on Aro's face, and seeing it made me wonder what she really needed to tell me. "I have to go," I said grabbing the keys for Alice's car and heading to the garage.

"I am going with you," a voice came from behind me as I opened the car door.

"Hurry Edward, you heard Alice we don't have much time," I said starting the engine and taking off immediately out of the garage.

As soon as we were far enough from the house I dialed Alice's number, and she picked up before I heard it ring, "Bella, Aro isn't telling you everything, there isn't a way around the prophecy that will include Edward, you will become the queen, but not if Aro decided to take it upon himself to kill you, he has others coming they will be there soon that's why he didn't fight Jane, she knew about it as well. Ryan is a pure blood and the way I saw it in Aro's mind is that Edward must perform a ritual that will transfer the pure blood to him, and in doing so, Edward and you can take position as king and queen, but I don't know what the ritual exactly is, Aro didn't read it, he only read about the ways around it, you have to get him to read the rest so that I might be able to see what it is," she said almost gasping for air she didn't need. "You have to hurry you only have about two hours and the ritual will take about an hour itself. Once you have done this and you fill this prophecy, no vampire can go against what you say, they only way they can disobey you is if you remove the necklace or bracelet so make sure Edward puts the bracelet on, once it is on, he wont be able to remove it until the ritual is complete. I have to warn you about the risk in doing this, once Edward puts the bracelet on, it will slowly emit venom into his system and within twelve hours, if the ritual isn't complete, then Edward will die…." Her words stung with every second that passed. "Just hurry back to the house and make sure Ryan doesn't get to the bracelet first, otherwise you and him will be bound to the prophecy, I will call you when I know more, please Bella, this isn't just about you and Edward anymore, this is about the whole family now, if this fails, Aro will have everyone killed I saw him ordering it, now you have to change it," she said anxious for us to get back.

We were speeding towards the house so fast that humans wouldn't have been able to see us if we passed them, which luckily we didn't. I pulled up right in front of the house and passed waiting to get into the garage, Edward and I were both rushing into the house when felt something was wrong. Valentino and Joel were huddle closely behind Aro with Ryan at his side, what was going on, what did we miss?

Then I saw it, Ryan was holding onto the bracelet, he hadn't put it on, but by the look on Edward's face, there wasn't much time till he did…


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, been working on my second story non stop and its taken most of my free time, so I do apologize, but on with the story

Chapter 16

Recap

_**We were speeding towards the house so fast that humans wouldn't have been able to see us if we passed them, which luckily we didn't. I pulled up right in front of the house and passed waiting to get into the garage, Edward and I were both rushing into the house when felt something was wrong. Valentino and Joel were huddle closely behind Aro with Ryan at his side, what was going on, what did we miss?**_

_**Then I saw it, Ryan was holding onto the bracelet, he hadn't put it on, but by the look on Edward's face, there wasn't much time till he did…**_

"Aro, sorry about that, family business," I lied trying to diffuse the tense thickness.

"Well, I think you are back just in time dear Bella," Aro was now sounding more and more like the deviant he really was, the tone is his voice told me our absence wasn't good.

"Really, what's going on, what did we miss then?" I was afraid of his answer yet I already knew.

Aro had his minions guarding him and Ryan was by his side holding onto the only link that would keep Edward and I together, this wasn't going to be good.

"No!" Edward hissed as we all heard a car pull into the drive.

I heard the faint heartbeat along with quick whispers, and I hoped my ears were deceiving me, please don't tell me it was who I dreaded it to be. The faint smells of wolf started to linger in before we even saw them and it was confirmed, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and the person I wanted to be involved least in this, Renesmee.

They walked in casually as if they had no clue to the situation unfolding in front of us, Nessie was in Jacob's arms, giggling away while he cooed her much to her liking. Alice wasn't her usual giddy self but she was trying her hardest to put on an act, which would be believable, Aro knew she was avoiding him and that she wouldn't be completely thrilled to see him, clever sister, and Jasper, well he was Jasper, calm cool and collective.

"Hi guys," Jacob bellowed as he walking in coming to stand behind us.

"I didn't think you guys were going to be home for a few weeks yet," Aro reverted to his fake self again, trying to sound joyous and friendly.

"Well, little Nessie here got homesick so we thought we would cut our trip a bit short," Alice lied convincingly.

"You don't have to stay here, you can always stay at our house, its less crowded there," Edward nervously stated, he hated the fact that his precious daughter was anywhere near Aro.

"That's ok Edward, we will work something out," Alice chimed in, and Edward nodded as if he were listening to her thoughts rather than the words that seemed to escape her mouth.

Aro was always intrigued by Renesmee and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, in a strange way it was like he adored her, she was precious, and I wouldn't put it past him to want to add her to his so called "collection" he had back in Italy.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hands as if to want to hold Nessie.

Even though I wanted to, it wouldn't be a good idea to say no, he would know something wasn't right, besides no one says no to him without repercussions, "Of course," I tried not to sigh.

He took our daughter into his grimy hands and I felt nervous, had she heard what Alice had told us on the phone, would she accidentally relay that back to Aro and blow everything out of the water, would something slip, she wouldn't know to hold things back. Alice and Edward seemed to be having an mental argument unknown to Aro due to his distraction of my baby girl, which I think might have been the reason they were here, maybe Alice hadn't told us everything, but right now anything was possible, I never pictured myself here in this moment, I never thought I would be a queen, or have Aro in my living room holding my daughter, or having my daughter in love with my best friend, the life of a vampire I guess.

"Aren't you precious," Aro said cutting my attention from Alice and Edward and focusing on Nessie as she pulled his white beard, while she let out little random giggles of contentment. "She is truly a gift Bella," he said emphasizing on the word gift making me anxious of why.

"That she is Aro," I said trying to smile proudly as not to let him aware of my uneasiness.

They were engaged for a few minutes, she was touching his face and by the looks of it, she hadn't leaked any information to him that was vital to keep secret, which was sort of a relief. Meanwhile, the whole time I had to block my thoughts from Ryan, if he had been able to get into my mind he would have alerted Aro right away and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. I didn't completely block everything, I made sure he heard me thinking about Renesmee, which I hoped he would think was my only worries for the moment, I also etched in some memories of Edward and I on our honeymoon which let to Nessie, but nothing more than that, I had to be careful not to let my guard down, I was sure he was trying to get into my head with his blatant stares in my direction. Edward must have read his mind because he grabbed my hand and just smiled to me as if acknowledged what I was truly doing.

Nessie had taken notice of Ryan and leaned to touch his face and after her hand had touched his face, her giggles faded and she quickly removed her hand shying away from him, "Bad man."

Needless to say we were all in shock of what came out of her mouth, we knew he wasn't good but we didn't expect her to pick up on it and vocalize it, Emmett could help but let out a slight chuckle which Ryan didn't seem to appreciate. He let a low growl echo in his chest and Edward immediately grabbed Renesmee from Aro's arms while Jacob took position in front of them growling like I had never heard before.

"ENOUGH!" Aro yelled as he placed his frail hand on Ryan's chest to prevent him from making anymore of an issue, or a threat really, if I thought things were tense before, they were worse now.

All I could focus on was my daughter and husband who were now by my side, Nessie worming her way from Edward's arms to mine, nestling her sweet face into my long freesia scented curls. I didn't like where things were going and decided I would back away towards the couch to the refuge of my awaiting family on the couch. No one appreciated Ryan's growl and my whole family was on edge, Emmett and Jasper were almost in a pouncing position, Jasper emitting waves of calmness throughout the room.

"We have other issues to deal with right now and I don't think a fight wouldn't be appropriate," he said before facing Ryan and personally attacking him. "If I ever hear or see you make a move towards that little girl, I will make it my personal goal to make sure you never see the light of day for the rest of your eternity and the torture that would ensue would make you wish for death."

I had noticed that while Ryan decided to catch an attitude he placed the bracelet on the table next to where he was standing, I left my shield up as not to alert him to the new sight that I was now liking. "Why don't we all sit down and figure out what we need to do about the prophecy issues, I just want this over with," I said with a plan forming in my head.

"I think that will be a great idea," Aro sighed, he seemed almost as anxious to get this over with as we all did, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Rose, Esme, Jasper, decided to go upstairs to make room for everyone on the couch and loveseat, while I took Jacob and Nessie into the kitchen, "Where are you going?" Aro asked apprehensively.

"Just going to make her a bottle, I will be right back, excuse us," I said with a pretend smile plastered on my face as I motioned for Jacob to take Nessie.

I heard Carlisle and Aro talking in the living room away from the dining room, I could see the bracelet still on the table where Ryan had left it, I needed to get to the table before anyone else noticed it, but how without someone noticing me? To test my theory and test the others, I walked out of the kitchen, past the dining room table and to the Nessie's backpack that Alice set down near the door, no one seemed to take notice as I reached it, this was promising. I pretended to search through the bag quickly as if I were looking for something specific and when I found Renesmee's favorite bag of cookies I grabbed those so it would seem like I was acting suspicious.

Attached to the bag of cookies was a note from Alice, "_Grab the bracelet from the table on your way back to the kitchen," _thank God for Alice that's for sure. I took the cookies and slowly turned to make my way back, Aro and Ryan were still focused on talking with Carlisle on the couches and Valentino and Joel were still close to him as well, here was my chance. I was heading towards the table and went around it on the side where the bracelet was and inconspicuously grabbed it without anyone but Alice noticing, but her expression never changed to alert anyone, she just blinked twice and I made a hasty retreat back to the kitchen. A sigh of relief hit me as I came to stand next to Jacob and Nessie, letting out an unnecessary breath.

I composed myself, "Edward, where is Renesmee's new bottles?" I called from the kitchen.

"In the cupboard above the sink," he replied back, sometimes he could be so dense.

"I can't find them," I yelled back with a little bit of agitation in my voice, I knew he would have to come in the kitchen then.

He almost stormed into the kitchen and reached for the cabinet above the sink, when he saw what I was holding in my hands. "They are in the dishwasher," he said casually as not to reveal his slight surprise.

He walked over to me and was about to say something when I clasped the bracelet around his wrist without him realizing it. I started to feel the necklace around my neck heat up like it had been activated or something, Edwards eyes were glowing a light caramel and he seemed to have a more human complexion, I put my hand to caress his cheek and it felt warmer to the touch, it was amazing to feel that for the first time. He didn't have the same type of symptoms as me, he didn't have a heartbeat and blood was only slowing flowing through his veins, he would have to somehow conjure a way to do the "Switch of the Pure", then I realized we only had twelve hours till Edward was poisoned to death, and only an hour and a half now to perform the ritual according to the conversation I had with Alice earlier. Now we only had to figure out what the ritual was and how to perform it, but Aro would notice the difference in Edward and the bracelet on his wrist, I had to divert attention from Edward till I figured this out, so I sent Jacob, Edward, and Renesmee "hunting" but really they were in our old cabin waiting for my call for them to return.

I returned to the living room alone, and Aro's eyes wandered to me and then to the kitchen and then back to me again, "Where is Edward?" he almost demanded.

"Renesmee was being fussy and wanted to hunt, but she wanted her daddy to go with her, its their sort of bonding thing I guess, its cute to watch them hunt together," I chuckled casually hoping he would believe me. I was also hoping he wouldn't notice the bracelet was gone till it was too late for him to do anything.

"Ah, we will just have to update him on anything new when he returns I suppose," he just shrugged it off probable because Renesmee was part of it, I hated bringing her into this but Alice must have had a vision and brought her here.

"I am going to check on Rose, I am sure she is upset with Ryan's actions earlier and I want to let her know everything is diffused now," I said walking in the living room heading towards the stairs.

"I want to check on Jasper too, he is probable having a hell of a time trying to calm her," Alice giggled as she followed close behind me.

We made our way up the stairs to Carlisle's office where Rose, Esme and Jasper were chatting quietly to themselves, I am sure Jasper has filled them in on Alice's visions by now. As we closed the door to the office I immediately turned to Alice and noticed she was having another vision, I waited in silence until it had passed.

"Bella, I how to do the "Switch of the Pure" ritual!" she barely squealed in excitement. This was the news I wanted to hear more than anything, and the clock had already started ticking, the countdown begins……


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, you guys are great, and for that I decided to get another chapter up right away, I only have about 2 or three chapters left and I would like that say that everyone has been wonderful with their ideas, comments, suggestions and emails. This was my first fanfic story so a appreciate the patience everyone has had as well, so just keep the reviews coming in and I'll get this story done with in about a week. **

**Also, there is a song I wanted to share with everyone, look it up, it basically was my starting point for my obsession with ExB, just listen to the complete song and the lyrics, it is probable the most fitting song for the relationship they have…… Lisa Loeb- Stay**

**Chapter 17**

"Bella, I know how to do the "Switch of the Pure" ritual!" she barely squealed in excitement. This was the news I wanted to hear more than anything, and the clock had already started ticking, the countdown begins……

-----------------

"What Alice, tell me we don't have much time, Edward is at the cabin with Jacob and Renesmee, I put the bracelet on him, we don't have much time till the poison takes affect, and with Aro sending more of the Volturi here, we have maybe and hour and a half, and the ritual will take about an hour itself right?" I was so excited she had answers now but there was still so much racing through my mind.

"Bella calm down, one thing at a time, I will call Edward and explain what he needs to do, but I brought Nessie here for a reason, she is key to everything going right, we are going to need her to come back Bella," her voice was straining to keep Aro and Ryan from not hearing us.

"I don't like that idea but if it is what we need, then there is nothing that I can do, but Alice you still haven't told me what Edward needs to do the perform the "Switch of the Pure", I don't think I can wait anymore!" I was begging for her to indulge me in her vision.

"I don't have time to tell you, I have to call Edward and let him know first, there isn't much time, but I don't like that fact that Carlisle is down there by himself, so keep him company and don't worry, the less you know the better, trust me!" her voice was calm now as she pulled out her cell phone making a hastily retreat from Carlisle's office window into the surrounding woods.

Jasper and I made our way back downstairs to accompany our father while he was still keeping Aro busy with questions and theories he was coming up with, we came down the stairs casually talking about something stupid Jacob did while they were with him, like he was filling me in on their time away with Nessie. I lightly chuckled as we came to sit on either side of Carlisle, not paying attention to the situation at hand, while still laughing and talking randomly.

"How is Rose?" Carlisle asked very composed breaking us from our conversation.

"She isn't happy, to say the least, I just hope you don't run into her later Ryan," I was shaking my head thinking of what she might do to him.

"She wouldn't!" Ryan barked at me.

Oh, crap my block, I hope he didn't see anything else, "Sorry Ryan, if you knew Rose better you would laugh too," I was trying to make the situation better focusing on Rose's over reactions so he could see while I composed myself and completely blocking him from anything else in my mind.

"Why do you keep blocking me Bella?" he asked casually when he couldn't get into my head.

"I like having my mind to myself, when you have a mate, well sometimes you like to flash to.. .. .. um, well you get the point, plus why do you want to see into my mind and thoughts anyways?" I was really curious to see what he would come up with.

"You're, fascinating Bella, that's all. The way your mind works, how you process and see things, its different then how I do, its more logical than it should be for someone that's been a vampire as short as you have," I guess what he said made some kind of sense.

"Bella's always been special," Carlisle said putting his arm around me and pulling me into a slight hug, more of a big shoulder squeeze than anything else.

"Oh, she is special alright," Aro seemed to agree in a more serious sense than the joking around one we were conveying.

While Carlisle and I were talking to Aro, Ryan never took his eyes off of me, and Jasper never looked up from the last scroll that they have sprawled across the coffee table, why was he so quiet now? Jasper and I had become really great friends and we would do anything for each other, but most importantly we were always talking and joking, not to mention playing pranks at Emmett's expense. I remember him telling me that when he was with Maria and her army back in his war days, there were secret ways the vampires in war would communicate, they would send carrier pigeons with messages to others waiting for word from their higher ups, I also remember him telling me that they would use the language of the elders, which was known as the original language for us. I never really understood what he was telling me so I had just brushed it off as a war thing, but now watching him, his face blank of emotion staring at the scroll, I think he was, he was reading it.

I didn't dare bother him from what he was doing but noticed Ryan was starting to take interest in Jasper's lack of involvement in the conversation and his focus on the scroll, I had to break the silence.

"Ryan, so why haven't you found a mate?" it was the first thing that came out of my mouth which I regretted once I spat it out.

He just smiled breaking his focus from Jasper to now me, "I am waiting for her, I am not looking so I haven't found one, I am waiting for her to come to me," his answer was almost dead, I didn't really believe it.

"Ah, I see, well that sounds, well that's a way of looking at it I guess, I don't think anyone is ever looking, but when you know, you know," was all I could muster up.

"I know," his voice was filled with something I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Bella?" someone called from the kitchen.

"Be right there," I said excusing myself from the living room.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Jacob, Renesmee, and Edward, but Edward was more towards the door just in case someone was coming it would be easier for him to slip out the door.

"I am going on reservation lands, Jacob and Sam need to talk and I will join them, we might need them when the rest of Aro's minions get here, I will await Alice's call, she is waiting on one more vision to be sure of everything she saw the first time," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Okay love, please hurry back," I said taking Nessie from his arms and kissing him passionately like I was addicted and needed my fix, my fix of Edward.

He just nodded and headed out the door with Jacob in tow shooting across the back yard heading towards Jacob's home, as I held my baby girl tight in my arms. "It's okay mama," her light voice said while she touched my face to reassure me.

"I know love, lets go see uncle Jasper and Grandpa," I said heading towards the living room to rejoin Carlisle and Jasper, not wanting Renesmee to be anywhere near Ryan, but with her hand still on my face she reassured me everything would be fine.

I walked straight over to Jasper and handed her to him as to her wishes, and took my seat on the other side of Carlisle again, letting out a huge sigh as I did.

"What's wrong Bella?" Aro said as if he would give anything to get once glimpse into my head, but knowing he couldn't.

"Lets just say that this is never what I expected my life to be once I was changed Aro," I said sighing again.

"Would you like to elaborate more dear, I would like to get a glimpse at your thoughts about our lifestyle," he slightly chuckled.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy, and I never expected to be a mother, ever, don't get me wrong I love her more than anything and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world and no one will ever take her away from me, but I worry all the time for her, its just stressful sometimes I guess. Not to mention I have to deal with everything else along with her as well, and I always seem to manage but not sure really how, thank god I have Edward, I wouldn't know what to do without him," I sighed again.

"I will give you that Bella, you have not had the easiest life, but you must realize that you adapted well and overcame the newborn stage without many problems, most of us don't have your control until at least two years, and as for the fact that you haven't fed on humans shows what kind of strength you have. You wont have to worry about much anymore after this is all over with, everything will work out," he said smiling.

I knew what he was smiling about and he didn't know I had any clue, so I just smiled back and nodded my head, he had planned on something diabolical, if he couldn't use this prophecy to his advantage I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me, of all of us, including Ryan. Jane had served him for centuries and yet he didn't think twice about destroying her, I knew that he would keep who he wanted too, which would most likely be Alice and Renesmee, and kill the rest of us. He was also trying to manipulate how the outcome of the prophecy turned out, he wanted Ryan and I to be king and queen, not caring that Renesmee and I would loose Edward, and he probable promised me to Ryan, and I am sure he would use Nessie against me, or even my family, this was getting out of hand. I just wanted to know Alice's vision was of, what did she see that kept her so calm, she didn't know the outcome, how could she, otherwise she would be extremely giddy, not anxious and hiding. What am I going to do.

I kept hearing Nessie giggle and she sat in the arms of her loving uncle, even though Jasper had his issues with control, he would never be a threat when it came to her, no matter how many days he had been without hunting, there was nothing but love for his niece and they shared a strong bond with each other. She kept putting her hand of his face and would giggle now and again, like he was playing peek-a-boo with her in his mind, they couldn't get anymore cuter.

"Well where is Edward? Renesmee returned but not Edward?" Aro suddenly looked cautious.

"He doesn't like the idea of the prophecy, and the fact there might be a chance we could loose each other so he went to take care of some things on the reservation with the pack, they are wondering why there are more vampires than normal, even though we keep explaining, they are just very nervous, so he went to smooth things over and get some more fresh air," I said nonchalantly.

"Very well then, I just would like him to be around for everything, I need to know what you are planning on doing about this, what are your thoughts Bella?" he was really curious now, I just had to try to keep my mind blocked still, and try not to let anything slip.

In the meantime, Renesmee crawled over Carlisle's lap and into mine, curling up and yawning as if she were tired, but I could tell something wasn't right, she put her hand to my face and it became clear, "Mom, Jasper can read the scrolls, he needs you to tell Aro everything I relay to you, okay?" she said in her mind to me.

I started to speak when I noticed Aro was wait for my answers, "Sorry, mother and daughter moments cant get enough of them," I paused to smile waiting for her to start telling me what to say. "I am reluctant to say that I see no other choice but to do what is right, I think we will have to take the only option, me as the queen and Ryan as the king, but I need a few a day or so before we begin this, if that is okay with you," I paused, I knew there was a plan set in motion but I was clueless as to what I may be, but I was going to follow along.

"I think that is the best thing Bella, I am sorry things have to work out like this, I know it pains you, but I will allow you a day to prepare for this," my words were like bells to his ears, this is what he wanted, and we had to let him think that things were going his way, for now..

**A/N Let me know what you think, after writing this chapter now im not sure if there will be only two left so leave me some good reviews and let me know what you really think, like I have said before I really want to know your ideas on how you think this should end, or if you have any suggestions, I like criticism and I can take it lol thanks for reading guys **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Thank you Aro, you are very gracious for giving me some time to swallow this," I wasn't gracious that's for sure he was only to think I was, allowing me some breathing room to pull off the plan.

"As always Bella, you are very kind, but what are you going to do once you become queen, if you don't mind me asking?" he was all too inquisitive for my taste.

"Well I haven't really thought about it that much, to be honest we really don't know what will happen when this is all done, I know from some of what you said that I will be ruler over all the vampires, so I'm still trying to grasp that," I was still listening to what Nessie was having me relay to Aro, although I would have loved to respond with something about getting rid of him, but I am pretty positive that wouldn't have gone over all that well.

Nessie giggled at my thoughts and scolded me mentally that this wasn't a time to joke around, even though she was the one to giggle about my comment, I had almost forgot she was listening. I assured her I was well aware of keeping certain things to my myself and that we should continue.

"That is very true my dear, what will happen with Edward?" what did he really care about what happened to Edward, he was probably planning on killing us all anyways when things don't go the way he plans.

"I am sure we will work out those details in time, seeing I don't plan on leaving my family or Forks, I assume nothing, he will still be here with me. Like I said before we will work things out when we get to that point," I was very confident that Edward was to be my king, not Ryan.

"Of course," was all he managed, he looked like he was in deep thought when I noticed that he was touching Ryan's shoulder and I assumed that he was taking in what Ryan was most likely telling him.

Renesmee was telling me to ask Ryan to step outside to talk, I needed to get Ryan to believe I was ready to accept him as my king and show him some type of attention without Aro, I tried to argue with her but she said it was all in the plan, I had to do it.

"Ryan would you mind stepping outside with me, I want to talk about this with you and get your idea about all of this, privately if you don't mind," I said while Nessie was telling me everything I needed to say to him as so he was clueless to what was actually going on, and as much as I hated the idea of being alone with him, I had to be a team player now more than ever.

"Yea I would love that Bella, please excuse us Aro," he said as he stood from the couch he and the old coot were sitting on.

I handed Nessie to Carlisle and stood to make my way outside with Ryan, "Take a walk with me, will you?" I asked him seeming kind of shy like it was a first date, I had to play this right.

He just nodded and we started walking towards the creek in silence, I knew I had to be the first to break it seeing I was the one who asked him to talk.

"How do you feel all of this Ryan?" I asked him not really giving a damn.

"This is a bit too overwhelming I suppose, I am not sure what to think and having Aro next to me makes me kind of nervous too," he said pausing trying to gather his thoughts. "Bella, truth be told, when you asked me earlier why I have not found a mate, well I lied I have," oh great here it comes I thought to myself.

"Mary?" I questioned trying to divert attention away from me.

"No Bella, you, you found me, we found each other and this prophecy shows me that we are meant to be," he said grabbing my arm lightly to stop me as he turned to face me.

"I have Edward and we have a family already and I love him, he is my mate Ryan," I wanted him to get it through his head that there was no chance but I had to handle this carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will be my queen soon and then we can be together, we will set up our own living arrangements and you can always have Nessie come and visit, of course Edward would be another story," he said more cocky now like he and Aro had already planned out my life if things had went according to Aro's scheme.

"Ryan I wont give up Renesmee for anything, I assure you that and as for anything else we will figure that out later, and if you don't remember the prophecy is that the queen is the dominant one with the power not the king, I wont have anyone telling me what is going to happen so please lets not make this hard for either one of us," I really wanted to rip his head off but that wouldn't be the best situation for anyone right now.

"I am sorry Bella, do accept my apology but like I said this is all too overwhelming and I suppose I just got carried away," he said as he turned to keep walking forward, like he was embarrassed and couldn't look me in the eye.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that on you, I know this is difficult for you as well, we are both under stress but like I said we will have this all figured out once it happens," I said grabbing his arm to stop him this time.

"I know, what I am trying to figure out is why you really wanted to talk to me, it seems like you have something to say but your blocking your mind so I am not really sure what it is. Bella you can be open with me, I hope you know that," was he really serious with everything him and Aro were hiding and he was asking me to be honest with him?

"You don't really understand what I have to give up, and that's what I was thinking about, family memories, so therefore I was blocking you out, those are personal moments. Let me ask you a question, is this what you really want, or is this something Aro wants you to do?" I doubt he would be truthful either way.

"Actually a little bit of both, when you live the life we do, you have an eternity of doing whatever you want, but after a while it gets old, almost routine really. Aro thinks we both could form an alliance with the Volturi and become very powerful, but on the other hand, I am not sure what all the power will bring, but then again if I refuse I feel like I am disrespecting the Volturi which isn't in my best interest. What it basically comes down to is being with you for an eternity, that is what I want more than anything else, and I hate to bring it back up, and I am sorry for what you are going to be giving up but I don't see any other way, we cant stop things now, we are too far into this and the other option of becoming human doesn't work for me, I wouldn't know what to do or how to survive Bella," maybe he was trying to be a little more honest with me, not that Aro would approve of and I'm sure he wasn't supposed to let me in on Aro wanting to form an alliance either. I actually felt bad for Ryan, he basically didn't have a choice or say in this, Aro was the schemer behind it all, we were all playing his game and we were the chess pieces that he thought he could control.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but I see where you are coming from, but I am not ready to let go of my family and give them up, no matter what the gain may happen to be, to me its not worth it and I hate being part of this," I would be crying if it were possible.

I had almost forgot what Nessie had told me to say, I had just gotten so caught up in the moment that I lost sight of what was really important.

"I can understand that," was all he managed to say, possibly he was at a loss for words.

"Let me ask you something else, if this all works out, would you really want to form an alliance with the Volturi? Is that what you would really want to do?"

He had a look of confusion on his face like I had said something bad, but he also seemed to be deep in thought taking a few moments before replying, "I cant go against Aro, and isn't that what you wanted anyways, to form an alliance with the Volturi?"

"Where would you get that idea, I never said anything about that, it really wasn't on my mind," now I was confused.

"This is all starting to make sense now Bella," it was like a light went on for him, "Aro told me that you had already spoken to him about an alliance and that I wasn't supposed to bring it up because you didn't want anyone to know, that I wasn't even supposed to know!"

"I never talked to Aro about it, I think he is playing games with you Ryan, what else did he tell you?" that bastard was really trying to play both sides of the field.

"He said that once you and I became king and queen that you would be leaving with me and we were to set up residence in another country, that way it would be easier when you leave Nessie and Edward behind. He said you were leaving them for me, that's why I have been so confused about why you are fighting me about being together, its starting become more clear now. Also that once we were settled into this prophecy that we would be able to take the reigns and get more power, that Aro would handle business for us till we were settled, and thinking about it now all he wants to do is keep us hidden away so no one finds us, he wanted us to move to Australia so we would be more secluded," he was angry now and I wouldn't blame him, everything Aro was feeding him was a lie and he was just now realizing it.

"I never discussed anything about what would happen after all of this, never said I was leaving my family and actually if anything I was planning on staying here with them and if we did move they were coming with, he has got you completely believing his phony stories. I think he promised me to you so that you would go along with everything only caring believing you and I would be together, what do we do, we cant let him know anything about this conversation, it wouldn't lead to a good situation at all, our lives are at stake here," I think Ryan had no clue to anything and the whole time I thought he was the bad guy, now I know that he was only going by what Aro told him, what Aro promised him.

I was stuck now, I didn't know what to do, I wasn't completely sure I could trust him completely, maybe he was working with Aro to get me to believe something that wasn't really true, or he could be actually telling the truth, but how would I know.

"I don't want to be part of this now, not anymore, I need to leave Bella, Aro will kill me if I don't go along with this, I was so stupid to believe anything he said to me. Bella I am so sorry," he had a look on his face like he had disappointed me and I felt even worse for him now.

"You cant run now, we will figure something out, don't worry we have a day to do that, if you run now he will find someone to get you and then it will be worse then, so you have to stay, go along with whatever he says and don't let him know that we have had this conversation. If he asks just tell him that we were discussing how I felt about giving up my family and everything else and that I needed to tell you so you would understand, just don't worry we will figure things out I promise," I said before I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Alice?"

"You need to get back to the house, Aro is about to send his minions out for you two, plus we have to start this thing once and for all we don't have much time just get back and Edward will be back soon, just figure out a way to distract Aro and don't worry I know you can do it Bella," then she hung up again, I would really have to talk to her about that once this was all over I hated it when Alice hangs up on me, and she was doing it more and more but that would be for another time, right now we just needed to get back.

Ryan had heard the whole conversation and as I closed my phone shut he nodded towards the house and we took off running, this was going to be interesting to see what was waiting for us when we got back, I am sure Aro would not be happy that we were gone for so long. Once Edward returned I would be able to know if what Ryan said was really the truth or if he was playing me just like Aro was.

**A/N: thanks again for being so patient, but I just got my laptop so I will be able to keep up now with chapters, so let me know what you think, I know it wasn't so exciting this chapter and we will find out if Ryan is really telling Bella the truth or if he is just as manipulative as Aro, stay tuned kids lol plus leave me some love, thanks always**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aro is a scheming old fool that's for sure, so I thought I would clear that up, for some of your guys reviews I have received wondered about him, you thought that maybe he had somewhat decent intention, but no of course he doesn't. As for Charlie and Jacob and the pack, don't worry they will be back soon, just so much going on right now I want to keep it limited to prophecy characters for now. Like always review and let me know what you think about this chapter, and now on with the show, thanks.**_

_Chapter 19_

"_Why were you two gone so long?" we were instantly bombarded by Aro as we came into the living room._

"_Merely minutes we were gone, I just needed Ryan to know what I was giving up and I didn't think it was an appropriate conversation to have with everyone Aro, I hope you can understand that," which wasn't far from the truth of what we had actually discussed._

_Ryan stayed away from Aro so he could not touch him and see the context of our private conversation._

"_Why are you so quiet Ryan, you look disappointed my boy," Aro sounded gleeful now, almost like he was coaxing a child into an alley._

"_I didn't see the grander picture Aro, she really is giving a lot up so that this can happen, I just feel sympathetic that's all. But I assure you all is well, I just want to give Bella some space to be with her family, I don't want to take away her moments with them right now either, so I think its best to keep a distance, it is hard enough with me just being in the room," wow he was playing this very well, actually better than I thought he could._

"_Of course Ryan, I understand your need to give her space," was all Aro could say, like he was starting to realize what Ryan was saying had some truth._

_For me it did, who knows where all this would lead to, I wasn't sure this would all work out and Alice wasn't the most accommodating as to let me in on much either. I knew we didn't have much time before the rest of the Volturi were here, and we still needed to complete the Switch of the Pure, not to mention Edward was slowly being poisoned by a bracelet and we didn't know if this would all work out, if I were still human I would probably be hyperventilating or stroking out._

"_Sorry I was gone so long, I hope my absence wasn't an inconvenience. I had to make sure the pack knew that there were a few extra vampires in the area, the pack leader Sam wasn't happy but I had to assure him everything was okay," Edward said as he casually came strolling into the living room, now wearing a sweatshirt to cover the bracelet._

_He walked over to me as I had resumed my spot next to Carlisle on the couch, giving me a slight peck on the cheek like he would normally do._

_I had to distract Aro still, that's what Alice had said, Alice… …perfect!_

"_So I hear that Alice and Jasper will be joining you for a month, you must be thrilled," I tried to sound interested instead of disgusted which is how I truly felt. He had used my sister as a bargaining chip and I wasn't surprised one bit._

"_Well yes, I am hoping they will be able to see that its not as bad as she thinks it is, being part of the Volturi. I wish that during her stay with us, her and Jasper decided to extend their stay, I know it is a long shot but having Alice and Jasper with us for a month wont be such a bad thing, they will see," he said as if they would be on a vacation in Italy, sightseeing and all._

"_Speaking of my wife," Jasper said as we all turned to see Alice slightly bounding down the stairs in her normal spunky fashion, like she hadn't a care in the world._

"_What did I miss?" she said cheerfully as Jasper handed Nessie to Carlisle so Alice could sit on his lap._

"_Aro was just explaining to Bella about our stay with the Volturi, nothing too exciting love," Jasper always knew how to stay calm and collective, even though I knew he hated the idea more than any of us seeing Aro has always wanted to add Alice to his 'collection' of gifted ones._

"_Okay, yea I have been meaning to talk to you about that if you have a chance Aro," was Alice serious, we had other issues to deal with._

"_You were supposed to get me ice cream aunt Alice," Nessie whined to Alice as she reached for her, Alice accepting her advance._

_Alice was telling her that when our guests had left that she would take her to get ice cream, all the while Nessie's hand never left Alice's face as I am sure she was giving new instructions to her, but just in a way Aro wouldn't hear, clever girls._

"_Go to your mom, I have grown up business to take care of okay hunny?" Alice said as she got up to hand Nessie to Edward and not me, before motioning to Aro and Jasper about talking outside._

"_I would feel more comfortable if we stay inside Alice," Aro wasn't going to cooperate much._

"_I have not really discussed much about this with my family so I don't think it is in their best interest to hear any of this, I know you will be pleased with our conversation but I don't want my family to know much right now, and they respect that," she said in her innocent almost pleading voice._

"_This better be good my dear, otherwise I will not be happy," he said as a stern warning to her while he slowly made his way towards the kitchen and out the back door._

_Ryan had slowly made his way over to us as I motioned for him once Aro was out of hearing range._

_Edward out of nowhere started speaking Italian and for whatever reason, I could understand every word he was saying. Nessie had her hand to his face and he was obviously telling him whatever it was that Alice relayed through her._

"_**Interruttore del Puro**__, (__Switch of the pure_)," Edward paused almost hesitant to go forward but knowing he had no other choice, he slowly kept going, Renesmee coaching him through this.

"What is he saying?" Ryan wondered.

"He is saying something to Carlisle in Italian, that way he doesn't have to leave the room to tell him stuff, none of us speak Italian so its not like we can understand them anyways," I lied to Ryan almost hating myself for doing so, he seemed to be honest with me when we had our talk and now I was deceiving him.

"**Da un corpo al seguente, può la I prendere che cosa è allineare e puro fare come miei propri, **(_from one body to the next, may I take what is true and pure to make as my own_)," he slowly continued making sure he got everything right the first time, there was no going back to try again, I knew we only had one shot at this, Aro would refuse to be gone too long, this was now or never.

"**Le mie intenzioni sono onorate e le mie parole sono oneste**, (_My intentions are honorable and my words are honest_), **Sono degno di questo impegno che può essere conceduto su me,** (_I am worthy of this pledge that may be bestowed upon me_)," paused again taking an unnecessary breath as it almost came out shaky. 

"**L'anima che passiamo sarà l'atto finale nel riconoscimento della mia accettazione in questa nuova vita, **(_The blood we pass shall be the final act in acknowledging my acceptance into this new life)," _his voice was almost quivering now as if he were scared to death, like these would be his final words, and really I wouldn't blame him, none of us knew what would happen once the ritual was complete.

He looked almost ill now, he had paused and it seemed as if Renesmee and him were having an argument, but about what none of us knew, but we did know that we didn't have much time left before Aro would be returning. Alice had said that the ritual itself would take at least an hour, and now I presume that meant for everything to be complete, this wasn't going to be an automatic switch as soon as Edward was done, it would take time to actually work.

Edward finally grabbed his palm and bit into it, drawing a few drops of blood to pool at the edges, "Ryan, as I piece offering, blood brothers?" 

I could see now that Ryan was looking for any acceptance from Edward to let him have me and if it meant he had to do something as stupid as 'blood brothers', he wouldn't hesitate to think twice.

Ryan nodded his head and bit into his own palm waiting for the blood to pool before he started to reach for Edward's hand. 

"**Questo rituale ora è assoluto concedendo e l'interruttore comincia, **_(This ritual is now absolute allowing and the switch begin), _Edward said as he released Ryan's hand after a few moments, their blood mixing within each other, causing it to burn the red crescent marks on their palms slightly.

"What did he say?" Ryan whispered to me, as I was sitting next to him while this was all happening.

"He said he would always be grateful to you for doing this," I lied again but I had no choice, and realistically Edward was grateful for Ryan doing this, even though he had no clue I'm sure Edward was grateful for him just sitting here like an idiot not knowing what was really happening.

After Edward let go of Ryan's hand he proceeded to stand up and take Renesmee upstairs knowing the safest place for her would be with Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. 

"My dear, don't worry, we will accommodate your lifestyle and whatever you wish. We will definitely not make you change your ways of feeding just because you are staying with us for a while," Aro was commenting to Alice as they both entered the living room, Aro unaware of the past moments that's transpired.

"Thank you for understanding, I appreciate it," Alice was saying as Aro came to a stop in the middle of the living room.

"Something's different here, what did I miss?" he almost demanded looking at Ryan.

"Nothing Aro, Edward just talked to Carlisle and said he was grateful for me doing this, other than that, you really didn't miss a thing," he said casually, realistically he was as clueless as Aro was.

Silently Aro approached Ryan and held out his hand, I had moved back to the couch next to Carlisle once Edward headed upstairs, and now Ryan was looking in my direction almost searching for answers. He was most likely still worried Aro would find out about our conversation we had earlier, he had no clue about what really just happened and if Aro saw that, we were all in trouble.

Valentino and Joel were just coming in from outside, they obviously had given Aro and Alice some space to talk and now were back behind him, as well as Mary. So there was four of them and more of us, we could take them if it came down to it, but how would we explain that to Caius when he got here? I would be queen as soon as the ritual was complete which who knew how long that would take, but until then I was pretty helpless, I could not control any other vampire until it was done.

Reluctantly Ryan stood and reached out to Aro, who immediately connected with his hand. His face went from puzzled to angry, probable seeing the conversation Ryan and I had, then he went from angry to exasperated, this wasn't good.

"What the hell… … …" he was staring at Ryan with intense rage. "Do you know what you just did you idiot, they made a fool out of you and you went along with it, after I told you not to trust them," he hissed.

Just as he was about to continue he noticed that Alice was having another one of her visions, he put his hand to her arm and smiled to himself. Alice recovered shortly after and had a petrified look in her eyes.

"Caius will be here in twenty minutes," she sighed, now I knew why Aro was smiling now. 

"Now all of you will pay," he sneered at us as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen table where the scrolls were. "The bracelet?" he yelled towards Ryan who was now standing in shock where Aro left him.

"Don't worry about that, its in good hands," Edward said as he slowly made his way down the stairs without Nessie this time, trying to convey the situation.

"You will pay Edward if you don't give it back to me," Aro now had Valentino slightly in front of him just in case one of us were to launch towards him, Valentino would stop us from getting to him.

I didn't like the way things had played out now, Aro knew what had happened and wasn't thrilled to say the least. All I needed was for this ritual to kick in, if it even worked, I really wasn't sure, Alice had never let me in on any of the details so I was mostly in the dark when it came to everything.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

I looked to her as she was getting another vision, this time Aro didn't know what it was, but did I want to know and would it help us in any way?

**A/N Thanks for waiting for this chapter it took forever for me to write and although it didn't exactly go where I wanted it to, here it was, so let me know what you think, and remember to leave your reviews so I know, im no mind reader here lol but thanks again, new chapter should be up in a few days, im hoping by wed or thurs at the latest, reviews will really decide when, …………..**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone, I have had a major case of writers block not to mention trying to get registered for school and taking care of that. So the last time I updated was over a month ago and I apologize and appreciate everyone's emails and thoughts, so here we go with the next chapter! And please review for me, it definitely helps me with putting out another chapter a bit quicker. Thanks and much love, Passionate86.

**CHAPTER 20 Waiting Game**

**I couldn't tell what was going on with Alice, her expression seemed a bit more blank than usually after she has one of her visions. **

"**Alice, what did you see?" I said grabbing her hand to break her out of her coma-like trance.**

**She just stared at me like I was a stranger to her, no words seemed to be forming from her lips, but I could tell by Edward's reactions, she was having a conversation with him, so how could this actually be? Edward wasn't going nuts, so I assumed it couldn't be all that bad, or could it?**

"**I demand to know what your vision was about!" Aro demanded in a less than pleasant voice.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about Aro," Alice automatically went back to her former state of, well Alice.**

"**You're lying, I know you just had a vision. Come to me now!" he seethed.**

"**Like I said dear Aro, I don't know what you are talking about, I was just thinking about what I forgot to grab from our trip to the Amazon, that's all. No worries," she tried to reassure him, which I doubt was working.**

**Aro had already seen what had transpired when he touched Ryan, so he was already angry and there wasn't a slight chance he would be trusting anything we said or did now. **

**It was just a waiting game, waiting for either Caius to arrive or for the Switch of the Pure to take affect. Which in this short time it gave me a chance to reflect of the events that occurred.**

**What I knew more than anything was that Aro was here because he was on a power trip, he wanted to control what was decided and how things, our lives to be more exact, turned out. He deceived us from the beginning tell us that I had to be a vampire for at least twenty years before I could become queen. He lied. I'm not sure he even told the truth about the Black Veil, or if he was the one that had alerted Caius. It made sense, he could have called him when we left him at our house because he was "punishing" Jane. He even got Ryan to believe his lies, that I was promised to him and we had already discussed everything in advance. I had to give it to him, Aro was sneaking and conniving and I shouldn't have expected anything less from him.**

**So here we are now, Jane was dead so Aro didn't have her on his side, he figured we must have been all too stupid to figure out his true plans and she was just collateral damage, a loose end he didn't need. Ryan managed his way over to our side of the living room and was now standing behind the couch, almost as if he were cowering away from Aro, which I didn't blame him to some point. And in the midst of everything, Rose, Esme, and Emmett had made their way downstairs and were standing near the couch as well. **

**We were all together as a family, waiting to see what was to come, Emmett and Jasper could have easily taken Joel and Valentino, leaving just Aro and Mary. Knowing Mary the short time I had, I would not have thought twice about where her loyalty would have been. **

**We hadn't talked much but I knew Mary didn't belong in Italy with the rest of the guard, she wasn't fond of the way they "operated" and she was very interested in our way of life, so I doubt she would stick it out with Aro, who was almost a sinking ship on his own.**

**Carlisle and Edward in the meantime where whispering back and forth so that Aro could not hear them, and Emmett was talking in his outdoor voice, which happened to be his inside voice as well, just to make sure anything Aro or his minions did hear was muffled from his booming laughter and voice. **

"**Bella, why are you doing this to me?" Aro all of a sudden snapped me out of my thoughts with his delirious question.**

"**What do you mean? You are the one that came here to deceive us, am I wrong? You lied about the scrolls and what they really said, the truth behind your motives isn't what you initially claimed it to be, and here you are, waiting for your dear brother to come and bail you out. And you are asking me why WE are doing this, I think it is the other way around Aro, I should be asking you why you are doing this? What is the truth? I said firing back at him, not caring if he was offended anymore. **

**I didn't think twice about Aro being a member of the Volturi, he was planning on hurting my family and I wasn't going to have it anymore.**

**My confidence to stand up to him was definitely something new for me, when it came to Aro, or any of the guard, I tended to be very shy and nervous, now I was ready for anything they cold throw at me.**

"**I don't have to answer your silly questions, I can sense my brother is close, just wait, you will see then, you all will see then the wrath we can unleash. Bella, you will be sorry you tried to trick me, just watch!" he seemed overly confident and I still didn't seem worried one bit, I knew I should be, but with the new found confidence I was ready to take on the whole guard by myself. I didn't fear them anymore.**

"**Bella, test yourself, command one of them to do something, and if they obey, the ritual should be complete," Alice quietly whispered in my ear much to Aro's displeasure.**

"**Joel and Valentino, go wait outside for Caius," I coolly asked them.**

**They both seemed to waver from wanting to obey me, to wanted to stay and protect Aro, I seemed to be having some type of influence on them, but it didn't seem strong enough for them to actually listen.**

"**Why would they do that?" Aro asked cautiously.**

"**What is the difference, you know we wont attack you, that's not what we are about, so what is the difference if they stay or go, right?" I asked nonchalantly as to not give away my secret.**

**I knew Alice said that it would take about an hour for the Switch of the pure to be complete, but I didn't know if we even had that long left, seeing Caius was to be arriving shortly anyways.**

"**I am not taking any chance's with you keeping your word," he said letting an irritated growl slip out of his chest.**

**It was another ten minutes or so after that when he sense the presence of others getting closer, Caius and the guard I presume. **

"**You're in for it now Cullen's," Aro seemed almost excited at the thought of us being punished by him and Caius.**

**Our family seemed to be grouped closer together, each of us next to our mate's just in case these may be our final moments, none of us had a clear picture of what was to come, not even Alice, she seemed more nervous than any of us and I took that as a not so good sign of what was to come.**

**Valentino had started to make his way towards the back door when we noticed the cloaked figures coming through the back yard making their way to us, opening the door letting them know it was ok to just come it, like they were invited.**

**Several members of the guard came in first making sure it was safe and okay for Caius enter before he actually did. He removed his cloak once in and I knew right then that he was not happy in the least bit. His face was contorted in anger and fury seemed to linger, waiting to be released on the first to cross him.**

"**Hello dear brother," he said not even looking Aro's direction, but focusing his attention on me, now I was nervous, what was in store for me now?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please, again let me know what you think I know its been a while but these last few chapters have been difficult. There are only 2 chapters left so review and tell me how you think it should end!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here goes another chapter, sorry I left you hanging but I wasn't ready to continue on with Caius' arrival, but now I am so enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 21 Caius

"Hello dear brother," he said not even looking in Aro's direction, but focusing his attention on me, now I was nervous, what was in store for me now?

Caius had never seemed like the kind that would be too intimidating, but as he came to stand in front of me, I became suddenly aware that I was wrong. Even though I knew he didn't have any real powers, I felt like he could destroy me in seconds with just a blink of an eye.

All of a sudden, I wasn't so cocky to think I wasn't afraid of the Volturi now, even though I felt like Aro was manageable, Caius was a different story.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, how things change, don't they? One minute I am begging my brother not to let you leave Italy alive, and now, here you are, supposedly Queen of us all, strange how things happen in our world dear," his voice left an eerie feeling creep across my pale skin.

"Of course I never expected any of this, but this is what I have been dealt," I was rendered speechless when I saw his gaze shift from my eyes, over to Renesmee who was in Edward's arms.

"And her, your child, half human, half vampire. Who would have even guessed it was possible? There is definitely something about you Isabella that is different, don't you think Aro?" he said turning to his gloating brother.

"She would make a great addition to the guard Caius, but she is too defiant for me, and as much as I would like to keep her, its too risky to do so," he said seeming almost too disappointed for my taste.

"So what do you think we should do about her?" Caius questioned.

"I think I will leave that up to you brother, I am not in the mood to deal with her anymore, whatever you decide will be just fine for her punishment for being such a disobedient problem," Aro made a shooing motion as he made his way to the door, as if he were leaving.

"I think she would be an asset with the guard really, and as for punishment, I think the only one to be punished should be you dear brother," Caius' voice was seething.

Aro stopped dead in his tracks, turning back towards where we all stood with a look of confusing splashing over him, and to be honest I think we all may have been a little stunned as well, what did Caius mean.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by I should be punished?" Aro's eyes were locked with Caius.

"Well you see, really its quite simple to understand, not only did you hide this prophecy from Marcus and myself, but you tried to use it to gain your own power. You have always thought you were better than us, you always tried to make the rules, and like obedient servants, we always went along with whatever plan you had. It is about time you learn your place among us, so Isabella and her family will not be punished for any crimes they didn't commit, but you, you are a different story," was Caius really turning against Aro, this had never happened before.

"You don't decide anything, you have no power over me, who do you think you are?" Aro had usually kept his temper under control, but slowly he was loosing the will do so. Caius was in all reality challenging him.

"You are right, I don't have any power over you, but you also have no protection for yourself either," he said waving his hand as if to command something, and in doing so, Joel, Valentino and Mary left Aro's side, he was truly alone now.

"Alec, would you and Felix take Aro outside?" Caius asked as if it were nothing of a big deal at the point now turning his attention back to me.

"As you wish," Felix replied Valentino and Joel helped escort a now furious and struggling Aro out our back doors.

"Caius, may I ask what this is about?" Carlisle said stepping forward in front of us.

"Carlisle, how long have we been friends? Too long. To be honest this has really little to do with your family, Marcus and I have been searching for the right time to take care of Aro, he has been a thorn in our sides and it was now we took the opportunity to pull him off his high horse. I do apologize for his actions, but it does not detour why he came in the first place. There are matters of Bella and Edward that need to be dealt with, in a healthier way than Aro intended," Caius's words shocked and stunned us all, especially Carlisle.

Carlisle had spend time in the guard and knew Aro, Marcus and Caius better than any of us did, I don't think he even understood the depths of what Caius was revealing to us. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he even had to make his way back to the couch to sit and take it all in.

"What do you think about this whole screwed up situation we seem to be in," I questioned Caius.

"See Bella, you see things in a differing manner than Marcus and myself, you see this as a problem, but we see it as an opportunity. You mustn't see the negative in life, but the positive in death. By that I mean, when you were human there was that constant promise of death at the end of an unfulfilled life, but living in death now, you have an eternity to change the way things are for yourself, do you understand any of that?" Caius asked making sure I was following him.

I nodded my head, still at a loss for words.

"Queen Isabella, hmm, I like the sound of that, and I know its a lot to take in right now but you have to understand, you were chosen for this, fate has dealt you these cards, and you can play them however you like, but as for you Edward," he said now turning his attention to my still on edge husband.

"You I must give credit to, just the thought of losing Bella made you do things that could have risked everything for you, especially your existence. Most would not have done what you have, and as we speak you are still being poisoned, until the ritual is complete, which is the real reason why I am here Bella," he said turning his attention back to me.

"Even Aro was naïve to think he had all the answers, that he knew what he was doing, if he would have put the bracelet on Ryan, it would have poisoned him as well, even being a pure blood. To clear up any confusion there my be right now, I have the final piece to the ritual, Aro didn't even know about it and to help you accomplish this Bella, I knew I had to bring it to you before it was too late for Edward," he said handing me another scroll, but much smaller than the others.

"What does this have to do with the ritual? I cant read any of this, its written in the old language, Jasper can you translate this at all," I said passing it to him.

I watched him study it for a few minutes before a look of horror appeared on his stern face, what could he have translated that would make him react this way.

"Jasper what is it, what does it say?" a worried Carlisle questioned.

A few more tense and silent moments passed before he opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to struggle with what to say. He would keep opening and closing his mouth and nothing was coming out.

"Sacrifice, there has to be a human sacrifice for the ritual to be completed," Caius said knowing Jasper was struggling with how to tell us.

"What? How?" I was stumbling to figure out what this meant when I already truly knew. "Who?" the question I had to ask before I exploded, I couldn't take it anymore, if it came down to it, I would never be able to kill a human to make me a queen.

"Its really a lot easier than you think it may be, it doesn't have to be any human in specific, just as long as the blood flows through their veins and they are breathing. Like I said, I am here for a reason and this is what I want to gift you with, so to say," was he really serious, he wanted to murder someone for me, for us? Why and who?

Before we could conjure anything to say in response, he addressed what seemed to be on our minds, "I wont actually kill a real human and I will still be able to make the ritual work."

"But how, the scrolls says one must be alive and breathing to be sacrificed, and that a sacrifice must be performed for it to be finished," Jasper was more confused than any of us, seeing he read the scrolls.

"You see, I have a power almost no one knows about, even my dear brother Aro has no idea, just Marcus and myself and now you all," he paused and turned towards the door, "Felix, Aro's presence is requested inside, would you indulge me with that please?"

Aro came through the back door being almost carried by Valentino and Joel, he looked like he had been roughed up pretty bad, there were bite marks all over his body and from the looks of it, he seemed to be paralyzed to all of our shock.

"Thank you, leave him on the floor at my feet will you please, and then you are all excused and I will see you back in Italy, now please go," Caius was acting pretty strange and for what reason I had no idea.

He was sending away his guard and as they were leaving, Mary seemed to stay, she didn't even flinch when Aro was brought in, and didn't think twice about following Caius's orders to leave.

"Felix's power is in his venom, it has paralyzing qualities as you see," he said pointing to Aro at his feet.

Suddenly we were pulled from Caius and to Edward as he dropped to the floor in pain, his eyes were a torturous green and he was gasping for air, as if he honestly needed it to survive.

"What is wrong with him?" I said kneeling besides him on the floor as he struggled with what I would assume would be the poison.

"He is dying, the ritual hasn't been completed and it needs to be done now," Caius looked almost as desperate as I did.

Caius reached down and put a hand on Aro's forehead and began to focus, on what, I wasn't quite sure and I was anxious to ask but I didn't want to interrupt him if it was something important.

The changes were small but noticeable, first the smell of blood, human blood, nothing was thought too much of it, seeing I had it running through my veins, but it smelled off, stale even. Then it was the thumping that was heard next, almost undecipherable till it got louder, a heartbeat, it was faint but there. Then we heard another sharp intake of breath, which I thought came from Edward, and in all reality came from Aro.

It was all starting to come together, the sacrifice was Aro, and it was Caius's power to make him human, now I understood why he kept his power secret, so many would be after him if they knew what he was capable of.

Finally Caius stumbled back and fell into the chair with Mary by his side, shielding him, she must have been in on this the whole time and Aro had no idea because she was a shield she could hide it from him, how clever of her.

"Are you alright dude, that was intense?" Emmett spoke up first of us.

"Yes I am fine, sometimes it drains me to do that, and I assume you all know that Aro is now human, and still paralyzed none the less, and so this is my gift to you. I am giving you Aro… … …"


	22. Chapter 22

**I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible so that I can continue working on my other story, Lost Cause, and if you get a chance, please check it out and let me know what you think about it. Sorry it has taken so long to finish this story, I have been at a loss of direction, not to mention the past few weeks have been absolutely nuts for me and I am in the process of moving as well. But here it is, the story should be finished in a few days and I hope that you like it. Review and let me know what you think, but either way on with the show.**

**Chapter 22**

**It had been three weeks since that fateful day when Caius arrived and to be honest we enjoyed having him stick around a while. He was very misunderstood and we even convinced him to try our way of eating, though he didn't take to it at first he is slowly warming up to the idea and tastes. **

**Aro was a memory of the past and we were thankful and relieved we would never have to deal with him again, his blood was spilled with no regrets from any of us, including Carlisle, who would typically object to what transpired for him. **

**So here we are, saying goodbye to Caius, Mary and Ryan, as they were heading back to Italy to join Marcus and the others. Mary and Ryan had become mates and Caius was fond of them, so they were returning with him naturally. I was thankful our family would not be growing any more than it had already, but in the same sense were sad to see them leave.**

**Mary and I became close friends and promised to visit and keep in touch as much as possible, especially since I was now Queen and would be working with the new and improved Volturi. Caius and I came to an agreement, we would split responsibilities of ruling the vampire world. Basically, he and Marcus would continue doing what they had always done, and if there was something that was beyond their insights, then Edward and I would handle the situation.**

**Eventually we would take over completely, but for now we were still working on coming to terms with our new powers and duties for the past three weeks. **

**Edwards powers only intensified and no shield could stop him from hearing another's thoughts, except for mine that is. He was definitely irritated that he didn't know what I was constantly thinking unless I let him in my head, but he was coming to terms with everything just fine.**

**As for me, it was still overwhelming and a definite daily struggle with managing my powers, which I wasn't too thrilled to take on. I had managed to acquire around thirty four new powers, that I was aware of, and Caius informed me that more were surely to come as I developed and trained to control the ones I already had.**

**Nessie was adjusting back to life as if nothing had happened and for that I was grateful, she was spending more and more time with Jacob even went on patrols with him and the rest of the pack. Our little girl was growing and maturing right before our eyes, and as reluctant as we were, we had to let her grow up sometime, against Edward's wants of course.**

**The best thing of all was my ability to shut Emmett up with my new powers, and I enjoyed using it when the house wanted some peace and quiet from his loud and obnoxious voice, and to be honest, Rose never objected and often asked me for favors. She knew he had to listen to me no matter what and it irked him so he was in a sense maturing, as he refused to pull too many pranks, seeing he learned his lesson once or twice already.**

_**Flashback**_

"**Eddie, come on, please? You know Bella wouldn't mind, its just a strip club bro."**

"**Alice already made it clear that Jasper was not going and to be honest, even if Bella did mind, I don't see the reasoning behind it, all I need is her anyways, why waste my time watching half naked woman dance when I can get that at home?" Edward wasn't amused anymore.**

"**Bella can you please make him stop, he is getting on my nerves," Rose whispered to me as we watched the boys argue back and forth while they were playing video games downstairs.**

"**Emmett, can you be a doll and fetch my bags from the car please," I asked Emmett knowing I didn't have to say please, he would have to listen to me either way.**

"**Sure," he grunted before getting up and strolling outside.**

**Alice, Rose and I had been shopping earlier that day and while in the midst of our day she snuck of to purchase what she called "sweet revenge" and Rose and I didn't think twice on questioning her.**

"**Where do you want these to go," Emmett's voice boomed coming through the door.**

"**Well you can put them on the couch and I believe Alice picked you up something so if you can find the pink bag, its yours," I said as I slightly chuckled. "Oh and you are to go try it on and come show us.**

**Rose eyed my suspiciously and I just smiled and said "Alice."**

"**I am not wearing this Bella, no way, please don't make me do this please!" Emmett begged from his bedroom.**

"**Just put it on and come out here," I yelled back.**

"**Family meeting, everyone in the living room please," Edward yelled knowing what Emmett was trying on through his mind.**

**Even I didn't know, Alice just told me that when Emmett had pushed to far today that I was to make him put on whatever was in the pink bag, and I would have to admit, she was a genius.**

**By now, everyone had assembled in the living room, including Caius, Ryan and Mary, and were casually chatting with east other while we waited for the last of our family to come down the stairs, Emmett.**

**It was a few minutes later when he heard the door to Rose and Emmett's room crack open, and a very unhappy looking Emmett poke his head slightly out the door, "No way Bella, you cant do this to me, I'm sorry I keep pestering Edward, I promise to leave him alone about the strip club now."**

**His eyes were pleading, but I needed to put some humility into his life and this would be the best thing for him, and everyone else, in the long run.**

"**Living room, now!" I calmly demanded.**

**He sighed and I thought I even heard a dry sob as he came out of the room. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of Emmett's huge frame in a light pink Tutu, (link of picture on my profile**), he reluctantly made his way to the living room where for the next fifteen minutes I made him to funny poses while Edward snapped away with his camera.

If Emmett ever thought he would never be embarrassed, we now had proof that he had his shining moment.

_End Flashback _

So needless to say we were happy with the progress Emmett was now making on behaving himself and maturing, and even though he was more humble, he still had his moments but it was never anything to extreme.

"I will miss you Bella, and make sure you call us whenever you are ready to come visit and the Volturi jet will be ready for your use anytime," Caius said as he placed me in an uncle like hug, which I suppose he had become like an uncle to me in the past few weeks.

"Of course, and don't be afraid to visit either, or call. I am very indebted to you and I hope that one day I can repay you," I truly meant every word.

It was hard to watch them drive off as we all waved from the comfort of our front porch. Things were definitely going to be different from now on I could only assume things were not going to be a walk in the park, but as long as I had Edward, Nessie and the rest of the family at my side, I knew I would be able to make it through anything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**So there is only one chapter left and I am kind of sad to see this story come to an end, its definitely been a struggle for me in finished but I promise that within the next 2-3 days the final chapter will be posted. I would like to thank those who have stuck with me throughout this story it is much appreciated. So thank you! R&R please.**


End file.
